


Haven't Met You Yet

by jkathurricane2813



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkathurricane2813/pseuds/jkathurricane2813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started to be a harmless little prank. Turned into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Turtlecest, language, gender bending

Such an innocent little game. Could easily turn into trouble just around the corner. Especially when you were born with two trouble makers called little brothers. Leonardo should have said no. Shouldn’t have sank into their little tricks, but he was played for a sucker.

Training was the best thing he could do. Working every muscle that he had in his body till it ached. Hard punch after hard punch against the poor bag that hung in the corner. Every kick sharp. Every move perfect. Mastering his form of the latest kata he was learning till it was perfect. His father would have been proud if he wasn’t kept to himself in his room. 

Stopping perfectly, both feet planted right where he started. His eyes opening as he took a deep breath. A smile of satisfaction showed on his face as he nodded his approval. Indeed this has been a successful morning for the mint green turtle. He yawned and stretched making his way over to the meditation mat located under the big tree in the middle of their dojo. He eased himself to the floor and sat on his legs. His hands balled to loose fist as they rested on his knees. Taking a few calm breaths in his nose and out his mouth and his eyes slowly closed. Sinking deeper into a peaceful trance as the silence surrounded him. 

The untroubled atmosphere though only lasted several minutes before it was shattered by the sounds of his two trouble making youngest brothers. 

Michelangelo was the first in the room, he raced across the floor and slid the rest of the way stopping beside his eldest brother.

Donatello was next to come in, but his pace was much slower and he was less shrilly. 

“Leo! We have a favor to ask of you!” Leo could easily detect the mischievousness hidden inside his youngest siblings tone and he knew he was in for trouble. With a small smile creeping across his lips as his eyes remained closed he decided to humor him.

“And what would that be Michelangelo?”

“Donnie and I were wondering if you would play truth or dare with us.” He asked excitedly. Leo peeked an eye at Mikey before he chuckled and reclosed it.

“You know very well that I’m busy right now.” The orange clad turtle pouted.

“Come on Leo. It’s the weakened. Master Splinter has excused all four of us from any duties. Can’t you let go of your leadership just for a few hours?” The begging tone only caused Leo to smirk but a second peek at Mikey and finding those sky blue eyes wide in a puppy like manner had reached his heart. Mikey knew very well what his eyes could do to Leo and he always used it to his advantage despite the trouble it can cause.

“Why don’t you get Raph to do it?”

“You know that big hothead is never fun to play with when he pouts about the dares he does.” Leo stared down at Mikey, knowing that wasn’t the real reason. “And because he locked the door on me and he won’t answer my calls.” The sapphire eyed leader chuckled and shook his head.

“Please Leo! It’s not as much fun with just two people!” He whined pleadingly. Leo sighed, he knew it was a matter of time before he caved in. So why fight it?

“Alright Mikey, I’ll play. But just for a little while. I still need to finish my meditating.” The large grin and tight hug he was rewarded with just made Leo smile. He collapsed on his rear to the floor and crossed his legs as Mikey bounced in his spot and Don had walked over and sat down to join the rest.

Mikey’s smiled over at Leo and he knew he was the next to go. For most of the game he had smartly chosen truth and Mikey had equally asked the questions, which Leo answered easily. He had nothing to hide from his brothers, any secrets that he did keep were already out in the open. Causing Mikey to get frustrated since he knew all the answers beforehand.

Don was cracking up a storm as he watched Mikey finish his dare he chose. The turtle grumbled and sat back on his spot, wiping away the evidence from his face. He looked over at Leo.

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Oh come on Leo! You’re no fun! What’s the point of picking truth if everything I ask I already know!?” Mikey whined, his arms crossing over his chest in a pout like manner. Leo smiled.

“Because I’ve experienced some of the dares you do Mikey. You wanted me to play so I’m playing.”

“That’s the fun thing about Raph. He loves the challenges and never backs down. It’s just getting him to play first is the trouble.” He looked over at Leo and smirked. “You must be chicken. What’s the matter little turtle? Afraid of your own shadow?” He said tauntingly as he started imitating the sounds of a chicken. His hands hidden under his arm pits, his elbows flapping as if they were wings. Leo rolled his eyes, clearly unaffected and unimpressed with Mikey’s attempts of insulting him. 

“Damn Leo, that could make Raph explode in a matter of a few seconds.” 

“I’m not Raph, Mikey. I would think you would have established that by now.” Mikey growled in annoyance.

“Please Leo! Just for me!? Just this once!?” Leo growled under his breath as Mikey used the same puppy eyed trick on him . . . and it was working.

“You mine as well just give in now Leo. There’s no point.” The mint green turtle knew that was true and with a sigh he nodded to Mikey.

“Fine. One dare.” Mikey’s smiled brightly once again, bopping up and down where he sat. 

“This is gonna be good.” He rubbed his hands together, play acting one of the villains from a movie he saw. His evil snickers causing Leo to shiver. He hated when Mikey gets this way. No good comes when his evil side appears. He gulped down the lump in his throat, studying his youngest sibling and trying to figure out what in the hell he was scheming up. 

“I dare you to dress up like a girl for patrol for a whole week.” Leo stared at Mikey with a puzzled look. 

“You want me to what?” The orange masked reptile merely smiled. 

“You herd me.”

“How am I ever going to make myself look like a girl Michelanglo!? And for what purpose!?” He snapped.

“Donnie can do the figure, slimness, and breasts easily, and April can help with the looks. I’m sure she can spare a dress or something.” Leo continued to gawk at him in disbelief. “As for the purpose. This whole thing is just for shits and giggles.” 

“You and Don planned this all along, didn’t you?” The genius turtle nodded with an innocent smile.

“Come on Leo. You have to admit, this is way much easier than spraying Master Splinter with tooth paste as he sleeps.” The mint green terrapin couldn’t argue with that. Last time they ever did that dare the old rat had faked his sleep and woke right when the tooth paste was about to squirt on him. They couldn’t feel their legs for a week after that. Mikey grinned at the defeated sigh his eldest brother released and he knew he won the battle.

“This is just between us three.” Leo frowned an intimidating frown.

“And April.” Mikey added. With a sigh in frustration, he fought to keep his anger down. He nodded. 

“Just us four then.” Don chuckled and patted Leo’s shoulder.

“Ah come on Leo. This will be a fun experiment, afterwards you will never have to gender bend again.” He vowed. Leo growled, brushing off his brother’s hand from his shoulder and followed the two out of the dojo and into the lab. 

“You know I always hated being your little guinea pig for your experiments Don.” He scowled bitterly.

“At least this one won’t fry you. I can guarantee it. I worked out everything. We can easily get a figure and breasts on you without permanently damaging your shell.” Don explained. Leo cocked his head to the side, completely dumbfounded by his idea.

“How’s that Don?” The olive skinned reptile smiled and reached under the table for a box. Pulling out something black, he spread the material out. 

“We strap this on around your waist. I have a machine that will shock the molecules in your shell and making it soft long enough so we can strap this around you. It’ll compress it into making an hourglass figure shape. It lasts for a couple hours before your shell slowly turns back to normal.” Leo stared for a few moments before biting his lip.

“And the breasts?” Don smirked and took out another box. Revealing breast like figures as hard as a shell and the same color of his plastron. Leo blushed at the sight.

“We’ll stick these on your chest and paint over the ridges. They should stick easily.”

“You don’t seriously expect me to do this?” Mikey smiled.

“Of course we do.”

“And you want me to do this for a whole week?”

“Just on patrol.”

“What about Raph? He doesn’t need to know about this. Let alone Splinter, or Casey. I would never live this down.” 

“Don’t worry Leo. We’ll sneak you out whenever we get the chance. You know, maybe have a drink or two. Hang out. Laugh. Before heading home. This is all just fun and games Leo. Nothing harmful.” The mint green turtle sighed as he took one last glance at the materials before looking at Don.

“You sure none of this stuff will make permanent damage, right?” 

“Of course Leo. We tested it out first.” With a deep breath, Leo gave in and nodded. This was stupid of him to do, and he should have probably backed off and refused before running for his life. But it was a little harmless prank. How bad could it be?


	2. Hot and Sexy

What was he thinking!? 

Leonardo had often asked himself that question as he took his fourth look in the mirror of himself. He had a fucking hour glass figure! And the breasts blended in so well with his plastron he almost thought they were his! He fooled himself thinking that he might be able to feel it if he touched it. Shaking his head he looked towards Don and Mikey.

“Don’t you think they are a bit large?” Mikey smirked devilishly.

“I don’t know babe. They seem fine to me.” Don smacked his head, the turtle growled and rubbed the sore spot. Glaring darkly at his older brother.

“You look just like a girl Leo.”

“That wasn’t the type of compliment I was looking for Don.”

“Fine. You look beautiful.” Leo growled and turned away from them back to the mirror. He didn’t really know what to expect at all. He was a fucking girl! What the hell!? 

“I called April to tell about the plan and she was more than glad to participate.” Mikey smiled proudly. Leo grumbled under his breath.

“Of course she would.” Don giggled and wrapped his arm around Leo’s shoulders. 

“Now, now Leo. You’re supposed to be womanly. No curse words. No sitting down with your legs spread apart, and no slurping.” Leo snarled and hammered his elbow into Don’s gut. The turtle gasped and held his middle area groaning. “I was just teasing!”

“I know Don.” Leo said, his voice low and dark. Mikey smirked.

“Come on Don. It’s not gentlemanly of us to keep a lady waiting.” The leaf green turtle walked up to the lab door and opened it with a low bow. His hand gesturing forth as he looked up at Leo.

“My lady would be so kind as to join us on our journey to visit a nice young woman, Ms. O’Neils house.” Leo had glared at Mikey with one of his darkest expressions he probably had ever done in his lifetime. He hated this. Why did he ever agree to this!? They would never let him live it down now that they’ve seen him look like a girl. He’d never hear the end of it even if he quit now. It was far too late for him to retrieve any of his lost pride.

“Can it Mikey before I sock you a good one in the nose.” He commented as he passed by. Mikey only laughed in amusement and was the next to walk out.

“My, she is a feisty one.” 

“That’s for sure.” Don replied right behind Mikey. The both laughing and giggling. Leo had strapped on his katanas and tied his mask back on his head. At least with his regular gear he didn’t feel too womanly. Though he wouldn’t be so sure with his two knuckle headed little brothers laughing up a storm behind him. 

It took all his will power not to beat the two up. His hands clenched to fists at his sides as his teeth were so pressed hard together that he was surprised he didn’t lose a tooth. He took several breaths to keep himself calm. He had never felt so agitated in his life, and that was saying something considering the many situations he had faced before. This had topped them all. 

He crawled through the first manhole cover he could find and hopped to the roof tops as fast as his legs would allow him. Just because his little siblings had to have their shits and giggles. Doesn’t mean he had to hear it. 

What felt forever to him lasted only a few minutes, he hopped down from the roof and ran through the fire escape of their best friend’s apartment building. Don and Mikey weren’t too far away. They managed to keep their laughs in enough to be able to run. It was a good thing to, or otherwise by the time they got here it would have already been dawn. 

Leo sighed and knocked on the glass. Really hoping April was more sensible and sincere about this situation then his brothers were. He would soon find out as the red headed girl came over to the window and pushed away the blinds. She unlocked the window before pulling it up. Smiling at Leo.

“Hey Leo! Wow, nice look!” She complimented. Her voice higher and her smile a grin. Leo grumbled.

“You can thank Mikey and Donnie for the work.” He crawled through the small entrance and looked around the apartment. Maybe he would be fortunate enough Mr. O’Neil was at work and Casey was doing something else other than flirting with April. 

With a sigh of relief there didn’t seem to be another strange soul in sight. 

“Don’t worry Leo. I won’t give you anything too embarrassing to wear.” She said respectfully. Her hand resting on the mint green turtles shoulder.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” He replied dryly. Frankly, nothing could cheer him up except getting him stripped of this uncomfortable form and laying down in his bed locked up in his room. Surrounded by the scent of his well paid for manly sweat. 

April grabbed his wrist excitedly and dragged him into her room. He looked around the place and was surprised by how casual it was. The most color the room had was yellow, her favorite color. He expected the place to be showering with fuchsia pink and rock band and male actor posters plastered on her wall, but the place was more or less normal. With an occasional flower or horse panting to be hung on the wall. Not to mention the Japanese painting Master Splinter gotten her for her birthday and the weapons she collected and mastered. If he was going to play act a girl, this would definitely be the room he’d do it in. 

April immediately pushed Donnie and Mikey out. Shutting the door behind them and locking it.

“No boy’s.” She shouted teasingly. The two turtles whining their disapproval. Leo was glaring and growling at the door. 

“I’m not a girl, April! I’m disguised as one!” He demanded sharply. April only smiled.

“Now, let’s see what I can find for you.” She walked over to her drawers and started roaming through them. Tossing things out as they collapsed in a wad on the floor. He stared at them, than at her.

“Do you seriously think you could find something that will fit me? I still have muscles you know.” April chuckled. 

“I’m not planning on dressing you too much silly. Maybe a small dress or a hoodie.” She explained. Picking through another unstripped drawer.

“Hoodie.” He demanded without hesitation. She stared at him before rolling her eyes. Pushing herself up and wandering to her closet.

“You’re no fun. You know that?” Leo grumbled and sat at the edge of her bed. 

“Well I’m not having fun. So I’m not going to be fun.” April sighed. 

“Yeah, but you mine as well. This will just keep getting worse until you learn how to relax and flow with it. Didn’t Master Splinter teach you that?” She asked with a giggle. Leo rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think he meant where I actually switch genders April.” The girl grinned and took out several things from her closet and sprawled them on her bed. 

“I was thinking maybe a mini ski--- “ She was immediately cut short before she could finish.

“No! No mini stuff!”

“But Leo. It might fi---“

“I said it once. I’ll say it again. No mini stuff. Something casual that won’t show off unnecessary parts.” He ordered. His arms crossing over his chest as he gave his frown that told her there was no arguing about it. April smirked.

“How come you’re so offended all of a sudden? You walk around half naked anyway.” Leo glared and turned away.

“Don explained all I need to know about women’s small hips.” April laughed.

“A mini skirt won’t hurt. Besides, girl or not. Aren’t Don and Mikey still your brothers? Why would they do anything bad?”

“They’ve done enough. Trust me.” The red head sighed and just gave up. The boy was not going to cooperate the way she wanted him to. It was best to leave the angry turtle alone. She thought as she picked out a brown leather jacket. Her old black t-shirt, and a belt with a buckle that had jewels on it. 

“No pants?” He questioned as he studied the bundle she had thrown in his arms.

“Even my dad wouldn’t have pants to match the size of your legs Leo. Despite your girly form, you still have the muscles of wrestling champion.” She commented. Leo looked down at his legs. They seemed slimmer than most guy’s he saw off the street he thought.

“They aren’t that bad are they?” April chuckled.

“No they aren’t. But my dad’s pants would surely hang below your ankles and fit skin tight. You could never get it above your girly hips.” Leo glared and grumbled.

“Don’t you dare start talking of my girly hips.” April laughed in utter amusement as she opened the door to walk out.

“Take as much time as you need sis. I’ll be waiting out here. Shout if you need help.” With that the door was shut behind her and Leo was left along to confine himself with the clothes he was given.

. . .

“APRIL!” A shout came from the room and the red headed teenager immediately hopped from the couch she had rested on. It was only ten minutes later since she had walked out and left Leo alone to change. She knocked on the door.

“Leo? You okay?”

“This shirt doesn’t fit!” He demanded. 

“I’m coming in so I can help you.” She explained carefully as she opened the door. Sliding her body into the room as Don and Mikey tried to sneak a peek but she closed it before they could catch one. She looked at Leo and smiled.

“What’s your problem?”

“It doesn’t fit.” He explained. Pulling on the end of the shirt trying to get it passed his belly but it would just go as far as the ends of his ribs. She laughed and walked over. Grabbing Leo’s hands and pulling them away.

“That’s how the shirt is worn, silly. It’s called a mid-drift.” She explained. Leo looked at her in complete confusion.

“A what?”

“A mid-drift. It’s a shirt that shows off your belly.” She patted his stomach area. Leo blushed slightly.

“Why would you give me this!? Is this really what girls wear?” She smiled innocently. 

“I thought it would look cute on you. Besides, it’s an old one. I wouldn’t give you one of my nice one’s for you to cut up just so it can fit under your shell.” Leo glared darkly at her and pulled away.

“Okay, okay. I got it! Get okay will you!” He shoved her to the door and she only laughed and walked back out.

. . .

Ten more minutes has past exactly and April was sure Leo had gotten stuck. Though she wasn’t sure where. All that was left was the jacket and belt. How hard could that be? She got up from the couch, tossing Mikey the remote while she was at it and knocked on the door.

“Leo? Are you okay in there?” She asked with a grin.

“. . . I’m not sure.” Came the hesitant answer.

“Well I’m going to come in and see, if that’s okay.” There was silence as her response and she took that as her permission to head on in. She slipped through the door and closed it behind her before she gasped in amazement. 

“You’re beautiful!” She complimented. Her voice high with awe. Leo glanced over his shoulder at her and gave a half smile. He rubbed his arm awkwardly. He had looked at himself over and over in the mirror and he knew something was wrong with the outfit. He liked it!

“No I’m not April. Stop that!” He said gruffly. April gave a soft smile.

“Leo, if you were a girl you’d have every male mutant turtle in the world kissing the very ground you walk on. You’re amazing for a girl.” Leo bit his lip and looked back in the mirror. 

“Well, it’s not too uncomfortable.” He stated hesitantly. She walked over and hugged him from behind. He still towered her not too above her head still, so she will always remember that he was still a guy. 

“Hey Leo! Are you finally done admiring yourself!? Can Don and I finally see now!?” Mikey’s voice busted past the wood of the door that caused Leo to giggle. 

“You okay? Want to show them?” Leo paused for a second and took a small breath before he nodded. Mine as well give them the satisfaction if he just went through all the trouble. April led Leo to the door and slowly opened it. Leo walked out, his head hanging from his shoulders as a shy rosy blush painted his cheeks. He could hear small gasps coming from each of his brothers and he slowly looked up at them.

“So? What do you think?” He asked softly. Don was the first to answer.

“Wow Leo, I’d never thought I would be giving you this type of compliment, but you’re really lovely.” Leo gave a half smile before he looked to Mikey.

“I have a hot sister!” He exclaimed proudly. Leo narrowed his eyes.

“Watch it Mikey! I’m still a guy with just as much muscle power to take you down!” The threat only caused the orange clad turtle to laugh. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend you lass.” Don rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Leo was back to his growling state as he crossed his arms over his puckering chest and leaned against the wall. He hated his family. April walked beside Leo.

“Don’t listen to Mikey. He’s just being a doofus as usual.” The statement did nothing to sooth the sapphire eyed turtle, but April kept trying. She reached up and tugged on the knot of Leo’s mask till it was undone and she took it and wrapped it around her hand.

“There. Perfect.” Leo blinked in surprise and looked down at her.

“Why did you do that?” She shrugged.

“You look prettier without it on.” Don nodded in agreement.

“Have to admit it Leo. The blue mask blended with your eyes.” Leo’s eyes fluttered in surprise. He didn’t realize his eyes shade was the exact same one as his mask was. The look never bothered him at all till now when he glanced at the mirror and found how bright his eyes were without the mask. This was the first time he noticed it. Maybe being a girl wasn’t all too bad. As long as by midnight this horrid spell could finally be over. Don and Mikey would be satisfied and he could go back to his straight figure, flat chested and mask blended eyes. Just how things should be.

“Now my lady. Mind if we take a stroll by the moon light upon this great roof top of charming New York City?” Mikey made a low bow. His arm out and offering to Leo. The mint green turtle rolled his eyes but decided to just humor the big idiot. Maybe if he played along enough his two little evil brothers could spare him another night of this misery.


	3. Harmless little pranks

Leo’s arms was hooked around both Mikey’s and Donnie’s. Talking and laughing nonstop. Leo on the other hand was ignoring the conversation as he was trying hard to keep his anger in. The two were constantly treating him like he was a delicate flower. Which just pissed him off all the more. He was very well still a boy and he was half tempted to strip himself of everything and head for home. 

‘The figure was supposed to last up to two hours Donnie said. It’s been about how long? Ten. Fifteen. Twenty five. About thirty minutes.’

Leo huffed and slumped his shoulders. Great, he still had about an hour and half left of this stupid figure. Leo was for sure, never going to play truth or dare again. 

Donnie smiled and held Leo up by the arm. 

“Come on Leo. You’re a lady. Ladies don’t slump.” He instructed. Mikey snickering on the other side of him. Leo growled lowly and flashed Don a very displeased frown. 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want Donatello.” Mikey tsked.

“Leo, ladies never curse.” Leo shut his eyes closed and counted to ten in his head. Why did they have to torture him so? Sure, he pushed them way above their limits in training just a couple days ago, but that was instructions from Master Splinter. Yeah, he instructed Mikey it was his day to do the dishes, but that has been their daily schedule ever since they were seven. Okay and he grounded Don from working in his lab, but that was his fault. Being so involved in his inventions caused him to slack in physical shape. Leo was only doing what was best for them, keeping things in order.

He groaned, his head hanging low as he gawked at the ground. 

And that was exactly why they did this. He could have guessed it sooner. Why had he been so stupid? He was just surprised Raph didn’t get in on the act, he was sure he bossed him around just as equally as Don and Mikey. He started cursing to himself in hushed tones but the two turtles next to him could well hear it.

“Now Leo. We didn’t dress you up as a women just for you to act like a man.” Mikey proclaimed professionally. 

“I am a man. You only dressed me up like this just to get revenge didn’t you?” He looked at his two brothers beside him and he could see the mischievous smirks plastered on their faces and he glared.

Only a few more minutes past before there walk had finally stopped. Leo leaned against the beam of a water tower. His arms crossing over his chest. 

“Okay, let’s work on your voice now.” Mikey’s cheerful tone cut through the quietness of the city.

“My what?” Leo looked at him as if he just lost his head.

“Do you know how weird it is? Looking at you as a girl and a male voice coming out.” Leo grumbled and turned away.

“You are not going to make me talk like a girl. I’ve put up with this much. That’s quite enough.” He demanded strictly. Mikey giggled and grabbed Leo’s hand, spinning him around and dipping him low. Leo gasped at the move, he may have been taller than Mikey but that orange masked ninja knew how to make him feel small. He pushed on Mikey’s chest trying to get away. Redness slowly appearing on his cheeks. 

“Let me go, Michelangelo.” 

Mikey smirked. “See little lady? Your voice has already raised quite a bit.” Don laughed.

“Come on Leo. Be a sport. Just this once?” The genius turtle smiled wild and hopeful. God, Leo hated it when his brothers got this way. With one strong push he managed to slip out of Mikey’s grasp. 

“Alright fine. Just this once!” He pointed to the two turtles with a warning glare. The two smiled wide and nodded. 

Don grinned and walked up to Leo. 

“Okay. I want you to go from low and slowly move to high.” Leo stared before he sighed exasperatedly. He cleared his throat and the notes gradually made their way out of him from low to high. Somewhere when he thought he couldn't go much longer Don finally spoke.

“Right there. Stop.” Leo did as he was told and held the note. “That will be your girl tone. Mikey?” The leaf green turtle nodded in agreement. Leo’s eyes widen.

“Are you kidding!? I can’t talk that high!? I would lose my voice in a couple days!” He complained. Mikey smiled.

“Now Leo, only in that tone you may talk.” Leo snarled and was about to attack Mikey till Don’s arms had gripped under his and thrusts him backwards.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. You won’t have to talk that much anyway. Now just try to say something.” Leo glared at the two before he yanked himself out of his genius brother’s grip.

“What should I say?”

“Anything.”

“I hate you two.” The words came out high and girly like. Despite how angry he was and how growly his voice became. The new voice was successful. Don grinned and wrapped his arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“You can’t---“ His voice turned low again and he was immediately cut short by his youngest brother.

“High voice.” Leo glared but did as instructed.

“You can’t seriously expect me to talk like this?” The two brothers giggled at their accomplishment.

“Of course we do. That’s what’s fun about it.” Mikey walked up first to Leo and made a gentlemanly bow. “Would my lady care for a dance?” He teased. Leo rolled his eyes before smirking. He made a lady like bow back. 

“Of course.” He spoke softly. The two getting into position as they spun around the roof top. The orange masked ninja not being able to stop laughing. Donnie had grabbed his T-phone and put on the music loud, setting it aside. Leo smiled innocently and stepped on one of Mikey’s toes purposely. The turtle yelped. He tried to ignore but his other foot was next stepped on. It continued that way for a while before Mikey immediately pushed Leo away.

“Okay, I can’t stand it. You’re a horrible dancer Leo.” He whined and collapsed on his rear to the ground. Holding his aching feet. Leo laughed. Don giggled.

“You know Leo. If you’re going to be a girl you should have a women like name.” Leo looked shocked at his younger brother.

“You leave my name alone. First my look. Then my voice. And now my name!?” He snapped angrily. Don shrugged. 

“Fun and games, Leo.”

“Well I don’t want to be a part of it.” His arm crossed over his chest and he glared darkly. 

“Please Leo?” Mikey embraced his older brother tightly. With those same puppy eyes and his voice slightly higher and begging. Leo growled.

“That’s not going to work again.” He gripped tighter and rubbed his forehead against Leo’s neck making soft whimpering sounds.

“Pleeeaasssee~” Leo grumbled. 

“Fine.” He scooted back against the water towers beam and crossed his legs. “Got any ideas?” Don smiled at Mikey who took out a piece of paper from his belt pocket and unfolded it. “You guy’s seriously already made out names?”

“Of course. We came prepared. We listed some names starting with L. You can choose which one you like.” Leo rolled his eyes and sighed. Nodding for them to start.

“Alright, how about Loren?” Leo shook his head. Not really wanting to listen.

“Larissa?” Another shake.

“Lexi?” Another.

“Loretta?” And another.

“Linette?” Leo grumbled and shook his head once again.

“Oh, how about Lyrica?” The mint green turtle glanced over at Don. Then Mikey. Then back at Don before a small smile spread across his face.

“That one doesn’t sound too bad.” The olive skinned reptile grinned.

“Lyrica it is.” Mikey smiled. “We’ll call you Lyric for short.” Leo rolled his eyes and leaned against the beam. His eyes closing as he took in the feeling of the night breeze blowing past his body that was turning sore. Not noticing that Don and Mikey had placed themselves right beside him. Either that or didn’t care. The less he cared of the situation the better for him. 

Leo had stayed in his happy place for God only knows how long. Concentrating on staying calm and carless and for the most part, it worked. He hardly herd whatever his little brothers were discussing. He eventually though, opened his eyes to view the dark sky above him. His youngest siblings continuing their conversation on the other side of the water tower. With a smile he pushed himself up from the ground and walked over to the other side of the roof. He glanced back at Don and Mikey before he hopped to the next roof top. He hadn’t anywhere to go so he decided to wander a bit.

The little time he had to himself was pleasurable, but as all good things they must come to an end. He stopped right in his tracks as he came face to face with his third youngest. Raph had leapt from the building over to where Leo was and as soon as his eyes landed on him his feet froze to the ground. Leo gasped and immediately backed up and bounded behind a wall. He could not have Raph see him like this.

Raph stared at where Leo had once been before he slowly and carefully started walking in that direction  
.  
“Hello?” He called. 

Leo shook where he stood and looked around himself. He stealthy leapt across the building and hid in the shadows. He was lucky enough Raph had not noticed. Taking a breath he backed up and collided with another plastron. Swiftly turning around he sighed in relief when it was only Don and Mikey.

“Is Raph here?” Mikey’s bright smile got Leo to shiver.

“Yeah, come on guys. We should go now.” Leo was just about to walk away till his wrist was grabbed a hold of.

“No. Not yet. I want to try something.” With a nervous sigh he looked over at Mikey.

“What could you possibly want now?” Both his little brothers had mischievous smiles on their faces which Leo hated.

“Well how about we experiment with Raph. You’ll go over there and introduce yourself and see if he recognizes you.”

“Mikey, I’m his brother. I’ve lived with him since baby hood. Of course Raph would recognize me.” Mikey smiled.

“Dudette, I didn’t even recognize you after all this. Despite I was there for the transformation. Like I said before this is all fun. . .”

“And games. I know. I know.” Leo finished with a displeased grumbled. “You don’t seriously think I’m going to go as far as deceive my brother into thinking there’s a female mutant turtle in the world.” Mikey giggled and wrapped his arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“This isn’t deceiving, Leo. This is just a little experiment. Afterwards we’ll spill the truth and everything will be all right. This is just a harmless prank.” Leo sighed and glanced down at Raph who was still searching for him. He looked back at the two who were still smiling those smiles he despised. 

“There really is no arguing about this is there?”

“Nope.” Don said cheerfully. “Don’t worry Leo. Everything will be fine.”

“Or should I say Lyric?” Mikey said jokingly. Leo sighed and nodded. Just one little act and he’ll spill who he is. Hopefully not getting a weeks’ worth of injury’s from it. He turned and was about to walk away till something had made a slapping sound and his rear started stinging. His eyes widen. His youngest just spanked him! He looked over his shoulder, delivering a murderous look to Mikey.

“I will get you back for this Mikey. If it’s the last thing I do.” His voice turned low and growly and Mikey just grinned.

“Girl voice Lyric. Don’t forget the girl voice.” With a scowl, he turned back to his true task. Leaping back to the roof he was previously on. He snuck from the shadows to the wall and peeked past the corner. He took a nervous shaky breath and slowly emerged from his hiding place. He rubbed his arm awkwardly. ‘Be a girl. Just this once.’

He peeked up slightly and found Raph’s reaction somewhat amusing but he thought better than to laugh.

Raph was frozen in his stance as he stared wide eyed to Leo. 

“Y-You’re a girl.” Leo looked up the rest of the way and bit his lip. He had no clue if Raph knew it was him or not. He took a small step forward. He hesitated before speaking.

“Yes. I am.” He spoke in his high voice. He didn’t think it was possible, but Raph’s eyes grew wider.

“Who are you?” Leo’s grip on his arm was clenched so tightly he swore he cut off the circulation. He smiled his sweetest smile he could muster up.

“My name is Lyrica. You can call me Lyric.” Raph continued to stand in his pace, clearly still flabbergasted. “A-And you are?”

“I’m uh. . . I’m Raphael.” Leo smiled and stepped slightly closer.

“Well, it’s a pleasure Raphael.” 

‘Just think girl. You have no clue who this guy is.’ He continued to remind himself. Raph blinked several times. Leo licked his dry lips and slowly raised his hand to him. Raph looked at Leo then at the offered hand then back at Leo. Leo could see his whole arm was shaking uncontrollably as he struggled to raise it up. Their hands touching. 

‘Don’t crush his hand. Light, gentle touches.’ He closed his fingers around Raph’s hand and smiled. 

“Where did you come from?” The emerald turtle asked.

“Not too far from here.” He answered easily. He wasn’t entirely prepared for so many questions. He could hopefully muster up enough information to satisfy Raph’s curious mind.

“Were you born?” 

“Now. Now. I hardly know you.” Leo started to slowly pull away, “I should go.” Raph immediately gripped on his wrist and Leo looked shocked to him.

“Wait, please don’t go.” Leo gulped the lump from his throat and nodded. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glance at Donnie and Mikey. To his distress and surprise, they were no longer on the roof. He tried to look around but they weren’t anywhere in sight. 

“Something wrong?” Leo turned back to Raph and shook his head. 

“N-No. Nothing is wrong.” Raph gave a half smile and pulled Leo slightly to him, the mint green turtle couldn’t help the bright blush that showed up on his cheeks.

“R-Raphael, I hardly know you.” Raph chuckled.

“Call me Raph.” 

“R-Raph.” Why was he so shy? This was his own brother for peats sake! He should be able to talk to him so easily. Leo took a breath and smiled at Raph. The red masked ninja of course started to gradually ask him questions and Leo would make up stuff, trying to make his fake back story sound believable. Why was he doing this? Why couldn’t he just tell Raph who he was? Every time he attempted to speak the truth he just ended up continuing the conversation that he was slowly starting to relax and enjoy. 

He wouldn’t know how much time has passed as him and Raph continued to talk about random things. He just couldn’t stop, and he had to admit it was fun to tell Raph things he only wished could happen. It was only until his T-phone started to buzz when he snapped out of it. He was so grateful he turned the phone on silent. He reached over and shut it off with the button. Don and Mikey were just across the building behind Raph waving over to him. Leo didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to leave. He was going to shake his head but when Don started pointing to his waist he knew what he was talking about. An hour had past and he could slowly feel his waist starting to release.

“Um. I really got to go now Raph. It was nice talking to you.” He pushed himself up from the ground and dusted off his outfit. Raph followed him with a frown on his face.

“Do you really have to go?” 

“I’m afraid I must.” He smiled and held out his hand to Raph who responded with resting his hand in Leo’s.

“Maybe we can talk again?” He suggested. Raph grinned.

“Tomorrow?” Leo smiled and nodded. He gave Raph’s hand a tight squeeze before another buzz went off in his belt and he immediately separated from Raph with a wave and took off till he was out of sight of his third youngest brother. What had he done? Tomorrow!? He promise Raph to talk tomorrow!? With a growl and a shake of his head his cursed bitterly.

“Hey Leo. That looked like it went well.” Leo glared at Mikey.

“I’m meeting him tomorrow.” His voice turned back to normal. That had made the orange clad terrapins smile to turn into a grin. 

“You Lyric, have a date with Raphie boy~!?” Leo snarled. 

“No I don’t. And it’s not a date.” Donnie snickered.

“Wow, you actually fooled Raph so well. How’d you manage it Leo?” The sapphire eyed turtle just glared darkly and walked past the two without any details to spare. The two were whining and begging but this time he wouldn’t give in. If he was going to have a date. Or a hangout he’d prefer to call it, with Raph. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about it.


	4. Close Call

“Tell me everything!” A high pitched squeal slipped by April’s lips as she grabbed onto Leo’s shoulders and shook him. Leo had very easily left Don and Mikey in the dark about what happened on patrol, but when April arrived with large amounts of curiosity lugging behind her. Leo just couldn’t resist releasing a few details. Only allowing himself to be pushed into the corner of a large murderous interrogation.

“April, I already told you more than I should.” The red head grumbled and rolled her eyes.

“Come on Leo. So you talked with Raph and he had no clue it was you. That’s all of the story you’re going to tell me!?”

“Yes now hush will you? I don’t want anyone to hear you.” The girl pouted and sat down on one of the wooden stools by the dining room table. 

“So you’re going to have to dress up again tonight to meet Raph?” Leo sighed irritably and nodded. He had to admit, getting everything off of him and returning back to the boy he was felt too good. There was freedom in his belly, his chest didn’t feel weighed down, and everything was as it should be with his half naked body self to roam around his home freely. The thought of dressing up like a girl again put shivers across his spine. Don and Mikey had allowed his hopes to fall when they didn’t relieve him of the dare. 

And with that he stomped off into his room, grumbling curse words no lady should ever speak. 

Leo was about to ask something of April till Mikey was the next to stroll into the kitchen. He glared and turned back to what he was doing. Which was reheating a pizza slice he wanted so badly to devour last night, but he was far too exhausted to comply with the temptation. 

Mikey grinned and sat beside April.

“So what are you going to wear for tonight Leo?” He asked curiously. Leo rolled his eyes.

“Just the same thing as before.” Mikey huffed his disapproval.

“Leo, you’re having a date with our brother. You think you could at least look distinguished.” The mint green turtle growled. 

“I’m not going to go through another of those horrid shopping sprees just for your liking. I’m better off with the outfit I have before. Now leave me alone before I cut one your throats out!” He threatened. His face expression dark and murderous. The room had quieted down only for a second before a new voice joined in. 

“Wow Leo, what’s with all the yelling?” Raph had walked into the kitchen and made a beeline for the refrigerator. He had a smug smile on as he eyed his eldest brother. Leo blushed slightly at the sight of Raph and turned away. Mikey saw and smirked.

Raph chuckled, “Aren’t I suppose to be the one shouting?” He joked, his hand scrambling around the cold box till he grabbed onto a soda can and stood up straight. April grinned.

“Well now that you mention it Raph. You do seem awfully happy.” The emerald turtle paused for a second before shrugging.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The can cracked open and he gulped down his drink. April smiled.

“I know, but do you have any specific reason?”

“Does a man really need a reason to be happy? Can’t I spend one afternoon without getting mad?” He eyed the teen girl suspiciously. Feeling as though she knew something he didn’t. Mikey chuckled.

“So happened to you last night Raph? Leo, Donnie, and I were waiting for you so we could start patrol.” Leo glanced over his shoulder for just a second before turning back the counter, staring at the food that once looked tasty. Raph coughed slightly from his drink that accidently dribbled down the wind pipe instead of the throat. He paused for a moment as his sights eventually traveled to his little brother.

“Sorry Mikey, just got caught up in something. By the time I got out you guys were probably already finished.” He made up quickly. Mikey smirked.

“Will you be here tonight?”

“We’ll see.” Raph answered hesitantly. He grabbed his can and walked out of the kitchen as he went straight for his room, with a sigh and a close of his eyes following after. It’s not that he didn’t want to tell his family about Lyric. Knowing that there was mutant turtle female in the world was huge. But he didn’t want to scare the poor girl either. He still didn’t know much about her, if she’s alone or if there were others like her. For all he knew she was an experiment from Shredder. But he intended to find out. 

Raph felt the ends of his lips curl into a soft smile without his consent. He would slowly introduce her to his family when the time was right. In the meantime he’ll use the time he has with her to gain her trust. 

He strolled into his room and set down the can on the nightstand. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He knew he was doing the right thing. It’s what Donnie, Mikey, or Leo would have done he was sure. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing onto a magazine from the side of his bed and flipped to the page he was previously on.

. . .

Leo sighed as Don led him into the lab. It was that time for him to get ready. He hadn’t said a word as his genius brother shocked his shell into an hour glass figure, and plastered the breasts on him. He went out of the room to get his outfit. Leo glanced at the mirror on the other side of the room from where he was sitting, which was on the table. He stared sadly as he watched himself swing his legs. This whole prank thing could have been funny if he didn’t feel so horrible about himself and what he was doing. He could just say no and walk away but that thought was instantly cut off when Don returned with his clothes, a smile on his face. 

“Come on Leo, Mikey and I will sneak you out of the lair once you’re ready.” Leo hesitated before speaking.

“Don, am I bad?” Don glanced at him confusingly.

“What? No you’re not.” 

“How come?”

“Well first, you take care of us. Keep us on track. Without you we all probably would have been all messed up. I would look dead from working in my lab day and night. Mikey would have been fat, and Raph would have killed himself.” He chuckled slightly. Leo nodded as his vision turned to the floor. Right, he was the responsible one. He stared at the bundle of clothes in his arms. His thumb rubbing against the leather of his jacket. Don smiled and patted Leo’s back.

“Hey and if it weren’t for you. We’d have no one to play with like this.” Leo frowned and glared at Don.

“Yeah thanks. I’m sure you get kicks lying to our brother.” Don flinched.

“That’s not what I meant.” Leo sighed and pushed his younger sibling away. 

“Now go. I’m not getting dressed with you here.” He knew he’d probably have the same amount of trouble with the clothes as he did before, so mine as well save himself of the embarrassment. Don nodded and walked out.

. . .

Leo had followed a couple of feet behind his two younger brothers as they ran through the city. He hadn’t felt right ever since his figure got back on. This was supposed to be a harmless prank. But now he wasn’t quite so sure. Mikey stopped suddenly and smiled to Leo.

“There he is. He’s waiting for you.” Leo looked to Mikey than walked over to the edge of the roof. Indeed, Raph was there leaning against the wall casually and fiddling with his sais. He forced himself not to smile as he glanced at Don and Mikey.

“You guy’s going to stay here or you going to give us privacy? I’m going to try to tell him the truth this time. If this goes any farther, this will no longer be harmless.” 

“Um. . . we’ll go then.” Mikey’s smile that fell almost ripped Leo’s insides. He wasn’t used to seeing his once cheerful brother so disappointed, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him.

“We’ll meet you back here in an hour okay?” Leo nodded and took a breath as he hopped down the roof. He hesitated for minutes before he walked out. Raph immediately smiled as he looked to Leo.

“So you came.” Leo licked his dry lips and nodded. Clearing his throat to prepare himself for the high voice he was required to use.

“You okay?”

“What? Of course I am.” He smiled immediately and lifted his head to look confident. The whole act had fooled Raph instantly and he held out his hand which Leo took without a second thought. This was getting less awkward for him somehow and he didn’t know if that was good or not. Raph was staring in his eyes for so long that Leo just had to look down after a while, he was never able to keep his stare with Raph for too long. He never told anyone but it was actually intimidating after a while. 

“Care to walk with me?” He asked. Leo looked up at him and smiled.

“That would be fine.” He had to keep reminding himself after so many minutes that he was still dressed as a girl. He couldn’t possibly start acting like himself if he lost control of the situation. That would lead to some awful things.

“How often do you come out at night?” Raph suddenly asked him. Here comes the questions again.

“Not often, but at times there has been some moments I need to escape.” Raph stopped in his tracks.

“Escape? Escape from what?” Leo gulped.

“I uh. . .” He bit his lip. “Home. Can get a bit stuffy after a while.” He smiled awkwardly. Raph blinked a few times before he continued to walk, Leo followed him, rubbing his arm.

“Oh? Where do you live?”

“Underground.” He made up. Raph’s smile returned much to Leo’s relief. 

“In the sewers?”

“Some abandon station near the subway.” The answers he replied were just coming way too easy. Though it helped he knew New York like the back of his hand, the fact he could make up anything and Raph would easily believe him made him unsettled. After so many minutes the two had stopped where they were and sat on the edge of a building. 

“Raph?” 

“Yeah Lyric?”

“Do you believe me? I mean, in what I’m telling you.” Raph looked over at Leo and smiled softly.

“Of course I do. Why would you lie?” Leo shrugged.

“Maybe because I might not trust you.”

“Well do you?” The mint green turtle turned to Raph and smiled. Why wouldn’t he trust Raph, he was his brother. But Raph didn’t know that.

“I do. Though I’m still doubtful about you. You haven’t answered any of my questions.” Raph chuckled and looked back at the city.

“Okay then. Shoot.” Leo paused for a second to think of some questions, despite the fact he knew all the answers.

“Do you have family?”

“Yes.”

“Mine telling me who they are?”

“I have three brothers and a father.”

“They all like you? Mutant turtles?” Raph smiled.

“Just my brothers. We were raised by my rat father.” Leo tried to seem shocked.

“Really?” The emerald terrapin nodded.

“Do you have any family?” 

“No. There’s just me.” Raph frowned at that. 

“Must be lonely.” Leo shrugged.

“It’s not so bad. Sure. No one to talk to, but you don’t have to worry about losing anyone close to you.” Again Leo didn’t feel too confident in his answer because he hardly believed any of it himself but Raph seemed fool enough, that’s what counts he supposed.

“But there would be no one to help you when you need it either.”

“Easy to say for a family man.” Raph sighed.

“Well I can’t help you with that. But I can help with company whenever you need it. If you want someone to talk to.” Leo immediately smiled at that and turned to Raph. If he was in his right mind he could have just smiled sweetly and thanked him for his offer, but at the moment he wasn’t and just threw his arms around Raph’s neck. The move had shocked the red clad ninja out of his wits and stared at Leo before he smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Leo sat with Raph like this for a few minutes before his mind immediately went back in order. His eyes widen and he pushed Raph away. Though it was more calmly then he felt. He had a blush on his face that Raph could easily see and he just smiled and shook his head. Looking back to the city. Leo stared at Raph before he smiled himself.

“Raph? Do you trust me?” The emerald turtle nodded without hesitating.

“You haven’t given me a reason not to.” Leo felt his gut twist at that and he looked away, biting his lip. He has plenty of reasons for Raph not to trust him, none that he’s given away yet. Telling Raph the truth was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Why hadn’t he just spilled as soon as Raph laid eyes on him!? 

He felt a buzzing sensation in his hip and he felt around his jacket pocket for his T-phone and shut it off. He looked behind him to find Don and Mikey waving at him. He sighed and looked to Raph.

“I have to go now.”

“Where to?”

“Home. I have some stuff to do there.” Leo pushed himself up to his feet as well as Raph.

“Do you want me to escort you there?” 

“What!? No!” He coughed. “No. I’ll be fine on my own, Raph. I assure you. I’ve been doing it most of my life anyway.” He chuckled slightly. His hand clenching Raph’s to reassure him. The emerald reptile stared for a second before he nodded.

“Can we see each other again?”

“I’m sure we will cross paths again soon.” Yes he was sure of it, and none of it he cared to think of at the moment. He had all week to dress up for. He smiled and backed away from him as their hands slipped out and Leo took the opportunity in his possession to turn and run off. Damn it to hell, why did Raph had to be so darn sweet. By the time he had the courage to look back Raph was as well gone to. He sighed and hopped to where Don and Mikey were.

“So did you tell him?” Mikey was the first to ask. Leo stared at him before he frowned sadly and shook his head.

“What? Why not?”

“I just couldn’t. I’ll find a way to explain it to him at some point.” He nodded his head in agreement with that idea and turned, walking away in the direction of home. Don and Mikey leisurely following behind. 

 

Leo had taken off his jacket and had replaced his belt with his original one when Don immediately pushed him by the shoulders.

“Leo duck and cover. Raph’s coming!” Leo eyes widen as he spotted his little brother off on the distance running in their direction. He immediately leapt behind a chimney and started stripping himself of whatever was left of his outfit as well as his breasts, his figure though was still well noticeable there and he had another thirty minutes before it fully turned back to normal. Mikey had handed him the rest of his gear and Leo changed as quickly as he could. Leo dumped the clothes out of sight and walked over behind Don and Mikey. Hoping to hide himself.

“Hey guy’s. I tried to get here as fast as I could.” The emerald turtle panted with a lazy smile.

“No problem dude.” Leo kicked Mikey causing the orange ninja to yelp and whimper under his breath. “I-In fact we were just about to grab a pizza and head home.” He rubbed the back of his calf with a pained smile. 

Raph blinked before he shrugged the situation off. 

“Sorry, I got jumped by some krang on the way over here.” Don smiled innocently.

“Well you could have called us to come help.” Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with that famous smug smirk of his.

“You seriously think I can’t take care of a few krang by myself?” Don shrugged. Leo backed up and turned around as Mikey and Don followed him in front of Raph. Hoping to cut off his vision of Leo’s womanly form and for the most part it worked, but not without getting Raph suspicious.

“Will you guy’s stop that!? What are you doing? I’m trying to pass ahead.” Leo looked over his shoulder as Don and Mikey tried to think of a reasonable explanation for their behavior. Leo slowed down his pace and went behind Mikey and Donnie as the two allowed Raph to go forward. The emerald terrapin eyed the three before he proceeded straight.

They continued with this till they finally arrived home. A pizza box containing their favorite food was resting in Mikey’s arms. His face staring hungrily at it. Leo had taken the chance to run to his room for the last ten minutes he had. His figure was somewhat back to the way it was. There was still a curve to his shell though and Leo wasn’t feeling lucky enough to take his chances in Raph not noticing. He’ll come out when everything was back to normal.


	5. Absolutely no way

This time, things have changed a lot in the lair. Starting with Leonardo’s lack of training and gain of gawking. This past week had been nothing but filled with business. Mikey and Donnie had finally relieved him of his bet with their satisfied smiles and a thank you. Leo had of course, scowled bitterly at them. They owed him big time and he was going to use whatever breaks he had to think up of a good way for them to repay him back. 

Though it hadn’t been that awful of a week if Leo actually sat down and thought about it. No it hasn’t been too torturous. The female look has grown enough on him that he no longer felt uncomfortable just sitting in the same spot for five minutes. He had hated the thought and cursed himself continuously for even considering the thought of liking the look. He could easily adapt female just because he was trained from toddler hood to adapt to any situation quickly. At least, that was his excuse.

The three mischief-makers only denied him of it and Leo ignored them with great pleasure. He could believe whatever he wanted to and that would satisfy him easily. Casey, Master Splinter, and Raph had never been the wisest of what he did on his patrol time much to his relief. But he was lucky enough to have gained a few break nights when Master Splinter demanded that they go all together and Donnie and Mikey had no other choice but to spare Leo a night. Just as much, Raph didn’t look any more pleased with the idea then he did, which was quite amusing if you were one of the ones who knew of the cause of his younger brothers behavior. 

However, the truth had never spilled from Leo’s lips when he had his time alone with Raphael. He would panic and often the words he slowly start to form with lack of confidence generally drifted into the next sentence of his fake life. He felt disappointed with himself, but he just couldn’t help the feeling of regret if he ever told Raph anything. Not only would there be blistering curse words attacking him, but the fact he would probably never see another smile from Raph that he caused. Even though he knew very well it wasn’t him that caused it, it was Lyric. 

Nevertheless Leo had had enjoyed his time with his younger brother, if he could even still have the heart in him to continue to call him that with what he does nightly. Leo could see what was happening; if he stared hard enough into Raph’s emerald eyes he could see there was much changing from friendliness to something more, and as Leo had feared it, he was changing himself. 

He knew it was all a matter of time before things would crumble at his feet. Sinking far too deep into this situation for him to be able to do anything about it now. It now had depended on him watching and waiting. 

 

Leo leaned against the dojo’s door. His third younger sibling has been training from early morning, and it has been this way all week. Leo was always the first up but to his surprise Raph was the next only a few minutes later. He would catch him wandering out of his room and into their training area. Beginning his katas and working through them almost flawlessly that Leo just couldn’t help but gape.

He hadn’t seen Raph this calm and focused on his training in such a long time it was almost alien to him. He knew Raph had the capability to be able to control his actions with ease but if it wasn’t necessary his moves would immediately turn impatient and clumsy. He didn’t have the time to count how many gray hairs on Splinters fur Raph’s inpatients had turned it.

Leo forgot how long he’s been standing there, he lost track after fifteen minutes. He couldn’t get his feet to move or pry his eyes away. He had marveled at Raph with eyes he never knew he had till now. He was quite impressed, that much he knew. There was something else to. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. Either that or he didn’t want to. 

Leo studied each of Raph’s moves. Each kick, spin, punch, leap, etc. He contemplated the many scars that had been marked from their past battles. Each one they had won, but not without leaving its permanent mark to remind them day by day what they had gone through. Raph was the most battle scarred turtle out of all of them. Leo had once thought it was because the red clad ninja would always jump into a fight without thinking carelessly. But now that he’s bothered to take a second look, there was much more meanings to Raph’s actions than what he had concluded. Such as, love, determination, and protection. The strength he possess when it comes to those three things were remarkable to say the least and Leo was almost glad he dressed up as a girl to figure that out. He saw a side of Raph he never thought in his life time he would be able to see. It was soft, gentle, loving, and caring and it was all pointed to him. 

The mint green turtle frowned. If only Raph could see it was him, and continue with it without a care. Leo shook his head, there was no way that could happen. Raph was obviously falling for a female mutant turtle named Lyric. Not a male mutant turtle named Leonardo who he had been raised with since babyhood. 

He sighed, he had to face the facts sooner or later.

“Something catch your eye?” The sudden voice that cut through his thoughts caused Leo to jump. He stared at Raph for couple minutes before he shook his head with a lazy smile.

“Sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts again. I came down here to train and saw you. You looked pretty good.” Raph gave a smug smirk and shrugged.

“How come you never present your katas to Splinter like that before?” The emerald turtle grabbed a towel and wiped his forehead free from sweat.

“I don’t know. The peace just never came to me like it does in the early mornings.” Leo nodded his head understandably. He very well knew what Raph meant, that was mostly the reason he was the first to wake up. It was peaceful.

“You won’t tell Splinter about this, right?” Leo looked over to Raph behind his shoulder as he grabbed his weapons.

“Of course not. Though I don’t see why not.”

“Because, he’ll expect more from me. He’ll want me to do everything calm, peaceful, and perfect like I did in my mornings, but it’s almost impossible to do it any later. I don’t know, I just can’t.” Leo frowned and rested his hand on Raph’s shoulder and gave a tight squeeze.

“He’s only trying to look after you and help you improve.”

“I understand that, but some of these things I just can’t offer him like he wants me to. It’s like he expects so much more than I can provide right away. You know what I’m saying?”

With a nod Leo smiled softly. “I get what you’re saying completely Raph.” Raph looked to his eldest brother with a smile.

“Thanks Leo.”

The sapphire eyed turtle just wanted to throttle Raph for that smile he gave him. He felt his knees buckling and he struggled to keep himself up right and stoic. He had to remember, he was boy right now and can’t just throw himself in Raph’s arms and giggle girlishly. That would need a lot of explaining to follow after. 

“Um, Leo? You okay?” Raph's voice again snapped him out of it.

“Yeah sorry.”

“You tend to get distracted a lot don’t you.” 

Leo chuckled. “It’s early morning. What can I say?” Raph laughed. 

“Good thing Master Splinter wasn’t here or he would have your head for being this distracted.” Leo knew that was true. He had actually did get caught a couple of times from the old rat during his private training. His thoughts again wandering to the only thing that could seem to occupy his mind anymore, and that was of the person who was next to him at this second. 

“What exactly does your mind go to Leo? Don’t tell me you’re dreaming of Captain Ryan again.” Raph teased with a smirk. Leo giggled awkwardly. “You! You big lug!” He so badly wanted to answer, but he thought better than to do that.

“I can’t help it. He’s amazing.” Raph rolled his eyes.

“He isn’t that great. He’s a fictional cartoon character. If anything you should be fantasying about the guy with the imagination to make something like him up.” Leo scowled and stuck his tongue out at him.

“You have no appreciation for the finer things.” Raph laughed and shook his head. 

“Whatever you say Leo.” Leo smiled as he watched Raph turn around and take out his wraps and entwine the cloth around his hand. He walked over to the punching bag and gave it a few swings and Leo stood in his place, gawking at each powerful attack. Gazing at the muscles that tightened at each assault and loosened at a pause. Raph was indeed gifted with a very nicely shaped body. 

With a groan, Leo rubbed the space between his eyes and shook his head. He had to get out of here - before he ended up doing something he would regret. 

. . .

Raph had made himself comfy on the living room couch as the television flickered different channels every time he pressed the button on the remote in his hand every few minutes. 

It had only been a couple hours before him and Leo had their little episode and the mint green turtle suddenly fled out of the dojo without any hint of reason why. It had confused him, but he just chose it was better than to follow him and start up an interrogation that would surely turn into a burning fight. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, he and Leo hadn’t had a real fight in weeks that the thought almost surprised him but instead he shifted slightly in his spot. He glanced over at Leo who had placed himself beside him not but five minutes ago and he hadn’t done anything to show he cared in the slightest. Which he didn’t. Why should he care that his eldest brother was sitting with him on the same couch . . . really close to him actually. . . He would have laughed out loud if he wasn’t in control of his actions at the moment. His mind couldn’t have possibly wandered to that subject. He would have had to lose all his wits before he would consider that idea. It was ridiculous. 

Raph snorted and chuckled to himself which got Leo’s head to turn his direction.

“Something amusing?” He asked curiously. He wouldn’t have questioned it except that they were watching football at the moment and he didn’t really see anything amusing about it. Raph smiled and looked to Leo.

“Nope, nothing. My imagination is just trying to run away with me.” Leo would have smiled but his head decided to cock to the side in confusion. What could Raph had possibly be thinking about that got him to chuckle? It wasn’t that big of an event but Leo just couldn’t help but wonder what Raph thinks about in these particular moments. Shaking the situation off, he turned back to the tv.

Raph smiled as he watched Leo. He looked bored out of his mind at this moment and that was part of the reason of him being in such a good mood. It was very comical seeing Leo like this.

“Would you prefer it if I changed the channel?” He asked. Holding up the remote in offer. Leo glanced at him before shaking his head.

“Only if you want to.”

“You look bored to death Leo.”

“I am. But I have nothing better to do with my time now.” That was a first. Since when did the mighty leader of their clan ever have nothing to do? He either meditated for hours. Trained for more hours. Took a nap. Ate. Or read in his room. Maybe Leo needed something new to do. Without asking for permission he started flipping through the channels.

“What are you doing? You were watching that?” He protested. Raph giggled and ignored him. He finally settled the channel on Leo’s favorite tv show, space heroes. Leo’s eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he stared at Raph.

“You put on Space Heroes!?”

“Well I’ve had the television for almost an hour to myself. I don’t think watching just a little bit of it would hurt.” Raph smiled when he saw Leo’s pout light up in a wide grin. He couldn’t help but feel he has seen that sweet wide happy smile before. Shaking his head swiftly from those thoughts. He snuck a few peeks over at Leo just for the heck of it. He never really took in the sites of his brother too much, moments like these were the only times he really paid attention to the likeness of him, and thank goodness that Leo was too engulfed into his show to even notice. 

Raph’s eyes wandered to Leo’s chin, the part that always seems to stick up in the air every time he’s ordering around. He went farther up to Leo’s jawline. It was a fairly smooth curve in his face, not too strong. His sights turned to Leo’s smile. Right now it was wide that he was surprise his face hadn’t split in two yet. With a chuckle he looked farther up along Leo’s cheekbones that was sharp and strong, but they all had sharp cheekbones. He moved to Leo’s eyes. He smiled at those beautiful sapphire orbs of his. Raph didn’t know why, but he always found Leo’s eyes attractive. They always sparkle when he was happy or turn dangerous when he was mad. If he was to reply so bluntly, those two blue gemstones were just lovely. 

‘Whoa!? What the hell!?’ With a shake of his head, he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes with a grunt. Leo had glanced over at Raph for a split second.

“Got a headache Raphie?” He asked with a smirk, his voice turning higher. Raph’s eyes snapped open in shock. What was Lyric doing here!? He looked up to Leo in astonishment. Leo frowned and when he realize what he just did he forced himself to stay calm. 

“Raph? You okay?” He asked again, coughing so his voice turned lower. Raph stared at Leo for minutes and the mint green turtle was starting to get worried if he had just blew everything. The hand that was resting on the arm rest tightened and he was surprised his fingers hadn’t ripped through the fabric yet. Raph grunted and shook his head. 

“Yeah I’m okay,” He answered. “Just really tired.”

“Then perhaps you should rest a bit?” Leo suggested. Raph nodded in agreement, pushing himself up from the couch he headed to his room. Rest was exactly what he needed, a small nap in the middle of the day wouldn’t hurt. Possibly from all that training he did early in the morning before training with Splinter tuckered him out terribly. He wasn’t Leo who was so used to it to the point he had an internal alarm clock in him.

He was tired, that was it. He was starting to imagine things. He must really miss Lyric to imagine that Leo was her. Cause that was impossible. Leo wouldn’t have been able to magically grow breasts and form a figure. He would have laughed at himself but they never came out, he glanced behind him to find Leo had taken up his side of the couch with his legs. No there was absolutely no way Leo could ever be a girl. He was too much of a boy for that.


	6. Mystery's

Leo waited patiently on the rooftop him and Raph had been meeting at time and time again. Leo had an excited smile on his face. The last time they visited each other before they departed again, Raph had told him that he had surprise for him. Leo was restless in his place. 

Though his anxiousness could have not only been caused from the surprise, but as well as the need for Raph’s embrace. Being held so closely and protectively, the soft gentle touches, the small sweet gestures sent all sorts of chills through him and he couldn’t help but enjoy the nice little moments they have and wished so much he could just tell Raph the truth. He had to. 

Leo grunted and nodded. No, he refused to do this anymore. Raph might be forever mad at him but Leo just couldn’t go on like this without him knowing the truth. Leo took a breath and prepared himself for future painful words. He swiftly turned around and ran immediately into Raph. His sapphire eyes growing wide as he looked to Raph’s strong form. His eyes slowly making their way to his face that was smiling that knee-buckling smile that was just about his undoing. Had he grown in the little time between the last time he’s seen Raph in the lair till now? He looked huge! Or was it just him feeling guilty? Leo felt so small. 

“Hello.” He lifted an eyebrow as his head cocked slightly to the side as he contemplated Leo’s shocked expression. Leo coughed and smiled. 

“Hi.” He grinned and wrapped his arms around Raph’s neck happily. Clinging to Raph had become a habit and the emerald reptile didn’t seem to mind it either. Raph kissed his forehead affectionately and Leo gave off a soft purr. 

“I missed you.” He whispered. Raph grinned.

“Missed you to.” The red clad ninja had grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him along with him. The two walking along the rooftops. Leo tried to keep the question that nagged him all day to himself, not wanting to seem too anxious, but Raphael had seen easily through his act and he smirked. 

The two had talked for a while together before they sat along the edge of a roof and continued their conversation for about an hour more. Leo’s curiosity slowly fading from his mind as he listened to Raph. Sure, he’s herd about most of the story’s Raph was telling him but Leo just listened with a wide smile. He loved listening to Raph’s rough voice speak to him. Rambling things about his family with a grin and a gleam in his eye. He could probably listen to Raph the whole night if he was able. 

Raph stared at Leo and it looked like he didn’t even noticed he stopped talking.

“Lyric, you’re not even listening!”

He blinked, “W-What?” Raph chuckled and shook his head in amusement. 

“I was talking about my eldest brother Leonardo.” Leo chewed on his lip, wondering if he really wanted to talk about this certain topic. Maybe he could change the subject.

“Oh yeah? What about him?”

“I was telling you about how he couldn’t cook worth a darn.” Leo chuckled, he knew he couldn’t cook, despite Raph never protested about it. The tough hotheaded turtle was secretly a gentleman only when he wanted to be.

“Really?”

“Yep, he burns everything. Including water. Two months ago he blew up the microwave, it was only recently Donnie got it fixed.” Leo cracked up laughing, only because he remembered that well. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. 

“But despite that, he has good intentions. He tried to cook for us during our birthday.” Leo giggled as he fought the heat that rose in his cheeks. “You should have seen his face when we had to come in to rescue him from the large clouds of smoke. He was so embarrassed. I kind of pitied him, but at the same time it was funny and cute.” Leo’s eyes lit up. 

“That guy is like no other.” He got that right. The mint green turtle snorted amusingly.

“He sounds like a nice guy.”

“You don’t know the half of it. He was always there for each and every one of us. He cares so much for his family it was almost crazy, but I’m thankful for that.” Leo smiled awkwardly as he listened. “I remember when we were tots I slipped on a bit of debris in the sewer water and I broke my ankle and had a huge gash from my heel to my knee.” Leo pretended to gasp. 

“Oh geez, I hope you were alright.” Raph smiled.

“He carried me two miles all the way home.” The sapphire eyed terrapin grinned. 

“Awe, that’s sweet.” Raph nodded.

“I never really repaid him fully back.”

“You don’t need to.” Leo’s voice slipped low as he mumbled the words.

“What?” Raph looked to him.

“Huh?”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Leo coughed and pushed the sudden panic that was rising back down. He gave his most innocent smile he could muster up. Raph giggled and shook his head.

“Never mind.” There was some silence between the two of them that dragged on for the longest time. Leo shifted uncomfortably in his place as he clasped his hands together and held them between his knees. He chewed on his lip a little more, this was always a habit of his whenever he was nervous. Not that it actually helped, but it occupied himself for the time being. 

Raph had glanced at him and stared. Lyric was biting her lip just like Leo did. He snorted and rubbed the space between his eyes. This was getting ridiculous, there were lots of people that bit their lip. Raph opened his eyes and looked back to Lyric again. Sure, lots of people had that sharp cheek bone. That strong chin. Soft jawline. Sapphire eyes that sparkled all the time. His height. His build. They looked the same! Raph’s eyes widen.

“Leo!?” He gasped. Leo forced himself to not flinch and he looked over at Raph confusingly. The shocked and hurt expression written all over his face almost got Leo to weep and go to his knees.

“I think you mean Lyric, Raphie.” He squeaked girlishly. Raph narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t believe you.” Leo’s eyes widen and his chest tightened. “How come you look so much like him then?” The mint green reptile growled and stood up, his hands on his curvy hips. 

“Because smarty. Does your brother have a figure and boobs to?” 

“So?” Raph rolled his eyes.

“So? So, I might look like your brother but doesn’t mean I am! Maybe it was coincidence?” The emerald turtle grunted in disbelief. 

“Leo, if this is a joke. You better stop right now before I punch the hell out of ya!” Leo shook in his spot and hugged himself. He had to spill now! Right this second! He couldn’t hesitate! Then run for his life! 

“I’m not your brother Raphie! Please trust me!” He pleaded. Raph stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, if you’re not my brother than who are you?”

“I’m Lyrica Warren.” 

“I’m not buying it.” He closed his eyes and fought the tears. 'Stop it with this game Leonardo! Just tell him! It would hurt worse if you don’t!' He looked up to Raph with big puffy red eyes. 'It would hurt so much to see that anger on his face. The scolding and rejection. Then the lifetime of ignorance. He couldn’t handle it. It would hurt too much.'

“Raphie. . . if you must know,” He sighed deeply. “It happened when I was a turtle. An evil man that goes by the name of Shredder had captured me and brought me to his lab where he did experiments. I don’t remember much, except that he was talking about someone by the name of Leonardo. He had a bottle filled with blood and shot it into me. Days later my skin and eyes started to change and I was taken back to the lab where they poured on me this glowing liquid slime and I changed into this. I assume that was your brother’s blood they shot into me to make me look like him.” He made up from the top of his head and tried to act innocent. His body shook furiously as his voice started to crack. He couldn’t hold back the tears for long and at a tear at a time they spilled and crawled along his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he lied to Raph again. And so easily! 

Raph’s facial expression softened when Leo was done with his story. His eyes lids dropped and he looked to the ground filled with guilt. 

Leo wiped the tears away desperately, wanting for them to just dry up already!

Instantly, his wrist was grabbed onto and he was tugged quite roughly and next thing you know he was embraced tightly with strong arms. He couldn’t do it! He started sobbing and stuffed his head in the crook of Raph’s neck. His arms clumsily wrapped around Raph’s hips. 

“I’m so sorry, Lyric. I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions that way.” Leo sniffled helplessly and shook his head. He didn’t have it in him to form any words or they would come out as chokes of gibberish. 

“I didn’t want you to look back on such painful memories just to prove it. I should have trusted you. Please forgive me.” The mint green turtle just continued to cry heavily.

“Damn it Lyric. Please say something.”

“I-I’m a t-terrible p-person.” He stammered out. Raph blinked, those were definitely not the words he was expecting. Nor wanting to hear.

“How could you say that Lyric? Your not.” 

“I’ve done something terrible to someone I care deeply about.” Raph frowned and held Leo tighter and rubbed the back of his shell gently, trying to calm him.

“It’s okay. Don’t think about it. Whoever they are, I’m positive they couldn’t hold a grudge for long against you. They’ve forgiven you, Lyric. And if not, they're crazy. They don’t deserve your tears.” Leo could only dream, but he knew very well it was hopeless. Especially after this. Why hadn’t he listened to his right mind!? He was now in a bigger jam then before! His innocence was gone!

“Oh Raphie, you just don’t understand.” Raph frowned.

“Maybe not. But anyone that could see who you truly are wouldn’t have been able to leave without forgiving you. And if they can, they don’t deserve to have that beautiful smile of yours anyway.” Leo just cried more, he knew those sweet words were meant to comfort and flatter him but he was beyond that. He was only making it worse! 

Raph closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to give up on his efforts to cheer her up. Whatever this was, ran deeper than he knew of. He decided to let Lyric cry for as long as she needed to.

Leo cried for a solid thirty minutes. It would have been longer but Leo was starting to get sleepy. His legs, at one point, became weak and he collapsed to his knees. Raph following right behind him, their embrace not breaking. He was a bad person no matter what anyone said. Leo had rested his head against Raph’s shoulder and sighed to calm himself down. His tears had travelled from his eyes to his cheeks and in a puddle along Raph’s shoulder and dried into a stain. Raph was soothingly running his fingertips along his arm gently, causing Leo to smile softly. His breath hiccupping.

“You feeling any better?” He whispered. Leaving light kisses on Leo’s forehead. After a moment of silence Leo nodded his head.

Raph shifted after his legs he had been sitting on fell asleep. He pulled his legs out from under him and straightened them, placing Leo right in between them. He leaned back on his shell, pulling Leo down with him. The sapphire eyed reptile sighed contently and rubbed his cheek against Raph’s chest. Raph smiled. 

After a few minutes have passed with nothing but lovely silence and what little stars there were above them. Raph squirmed under Leo so he could get his hand down in his belt pocket. Leo mumbled something unidentifiable adjusted slightly to help Raph do whatever he was wanting to and to get in a new comfortable position. His eyes remaining comfortingly closed. Raph took out something and settled back on the concrete. Kissing the top of Leo’s head, a piece of light blue cloth embraced his head and was tied around behind. Leo yelped.

“Raph, what’s that!?” The red masked ninja chuckled and ignored Leo’s protests and proceeded to tie a bow. He helped Leo shift the cloth on his face till it was correctly on and the sapphire eyes opened through the eyeholes.

“What did you do?” He asked, feeling around his face. Raph smiled and scrambled through his pocket for his T-phone and showed Leo his reflection from the black screen. Leo gaped at the sight of the light blue mask that was tied so beautifully and neatly to his face. He grinned and more tears puddled up in his eyes, but these ones were from complete happiness. He looked over to the emerald turtle and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, leaving a big kiss on Raph’s cheek. 

“Oh it’s so beautiful! I love it!” He gushed. Raph laughed.

“Can you loosen the grip a little? I can hardly breathe.” Leo laughed and released Raph of the torture.

“Thank you so much.” Raph smiled. 

“So I can expect you to be wearing it the next time I see you?” 

“You better believe it.” Raphael laughed and pulled Leo into a small embrace as he sat up. Leo scrambled till he was sitting on his legs, his hands fiddling with Raph’s own tattered mask tails. 

“You’re so wonderful.” He muttered under his breath. 

Raph chuckled, “Not really.”

“Yes really. You’ve cared for me. Helped me. Talked to me. Comfort me. And what do I show in return? I bawl like a baby.” He retorted with a scowl. The red masked turtle laughed and kissed Leo’s nose.

“I’m here to help you any way I can Lyric. Even if that includes you either bawling or fixing up scrapped knee. I’ll be there. I promise.” His hand cupped Leo’s cheek who immediately melted into the touch.

“You’re so sweet.” Raph grinned.

“Glad you think so.” With a purr the mint green ninja nuzzled Raph’s neck. He stayed in this position for several minutes before realization hit him. His waist line was started to recede into the flat figure again. It had been nearly two hours already. He should be starting to look like a boy any minute. He instantly crawled off of Raph as if he was a stove that he just stuck his hand on and jerked off. 

“I have to go.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, an emergency. I just remembered something very important I have to do right now.”

“Would you like me to come with you? I could be of assistance.” Leo swiftly shook his head. 

“No. It’s okay. Besides, it’s starting to get light out. Your family will be waking up looking for you.” Raph would have snorted at that. His family wouldn’t have noticed if he was gone, and even if they did they would think he went out for an early morning run or something reasonable. 

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of them. I feel safer if I know everything’s okay.” Leo might have smile if he wasn’t already half in panic. 

“Raph I’m fine! I keep telling you that I am! I’ve travelled from home and back by myself for years before I met you, you would think that you could trust me enough!” He snapped, feeling desperate. Raph flinched and backed off.

“I do trust you. I’m sorry.” Leo frowned. With a small sigh he walked up to Raph. One hand resting on his chest as he gave him a kiss to the nose. 

“Thank you for the wonderful time, Raphie. We’ll see each other again?”

“Of course.” That smiled Leo loved once again returned back to Raph’s face that gave Leo’s heart a flutter in his chest. “Then I’ll see you soon then love.”

Love? Heaven help him! He needed a cold shower. A really cold showed. If he wasn’t at risk of falling every time Raph flashed that smug smile of his, this would certainly do it. 

“Bye.” Was the only thing he could get out enough without squeaking helplessly. He turned and ran off as fast as he could. Only looking back when he was sure Raph had ran the other direction and disappeared as he did every other time. Every other time except this one. Raph was still standing casually in the same place watching him. Leo had never felt so protected and safe in his life. And he just wanted to run away and hide in a dark corner and cry out his pain and sorrow. 

Raph had watched till Lyric was fully out of his line of sight. He had worry sinking in the pit of his stomach and slowly inching up to his chest, like a really bad heartburn problem. He was half tempted to follow Lyric just to make sure that she went home safe and sound but he thought better of it. Even if he was a ninja, Lyric was almost just as sneaky, very clever, and sharp with her eyes and ears. If she caught him stalking her. He might not get her forgiveness as easily. Along with a few blow to the nose as a bonus.

With a quick shake of his head and a chuckle he turned around to leave. 'It’s a mystery, that girl.'


	7. Stolen

Leo had kept to himself in his room for most of the day. Getting everything he needed to do out of the way before he disappeared into his crypt and locked the door before he scrambled under his bed and moments later dragging out a box. He rested it on the bed and he lifted up the lid and laid it to the side. Inside was everything he needed to dress up as Lyric.

He easily snatched the small machine to make his figure and the breasts were even easier to find and hide before Donatello was any of the wiser. He had at one point asked where his missing items were and Leo gave the simplest of excuses.

“I don’t know. Must have misplaced them.” 

And of course, the genius turtle had fell easily into his lie. Especially when he gave off a scowl and his intimidating frown that had Donnie shaking in his place. Making it look like Leo was absolutely in hatred of that outfit and wanted nothing to do with it again. Putting Leo off the suspects lists. 

In truth, he probably wouldn’t want anything to do with that outfit, if he played things differently. With a sigh he shook his head, what done was done.

He scrambled through the box and took out the light blue mask that Raph had given him a few days ago. He smiled, his fingers lightly running along the cloth and feeling the stiches. He put the box away and wrapped his hand in the fabric, crawling onto his bed and holding his hand to his chest. Feeling his heart beating unusually fast. If he wasn’t allowed to wear this little piece offering from someone he cared about everyday he could just sit alone in his room and think on memories of it. 

He turned to his side and scrambled through the drawer on his nightstand and took out a small leather book and opened it to the next page that wasn’t written in. As a boy he called it a journal, as a girl he called it a diary. Leo chuckled. He took out a pencil and began writing. As he did every other night after he came back from ‘patrol’. Or if he was just bored. 

By the time he was done he shut the book and put it back in the drawer before he closed it and laid back down on the bed. His left hand caressing the cloth that was entwined around his right. He gave it a small kiss before he closed his eyes and sighed contently. He could hardly wait till he could see Raph again tonight. When he was here, he had to control himself. He couldn’t take the risk of being caught gaping at Raph dreamily. He grinned and shook his head.

No. He could wait till tonight to do that. 

. . .

Leo was heading to the roof where he planned to meet Raph, he was almost there and decided to slow down and walk instead. The night was actually peaceful and Leo looked at the sight of hundreds of buildings that were lit up. He stopped before he arrived at the end of the roof. He took a running start and leapt across the alley and landed perfectly on the building across.

It was only a few minutes later he arrived, Raph didn’t seem to be located anywhere around but that could probably be because he left slightly earlier than usual in his anxiousness. 

Leo sat at the edge of the rooftop and waited. 

What he wasn’t expecting was his mouth and his body to be restrained by a pair of arms. He was yanked to his feet and viciously pushed and dragged across the rooftop before he was suddenly shoved down the fire escape. He screamed and struggled into the grasp, his legs kicking as he squirmed but unfortunately nothing seemed to be working. He had no clue what was happening or who was doing this, all he knew was that they meant to do him harm and he needed to escape. From the many hands that held him down he guessed there was at least three guy’s involved.

He suddenly found himself at the bottom of the fire escape when he was surrounded by walls they made it to the alleyway. He was instantly pressed against a wall and he grunted into the hand. His eyes snapped open and he found three fairly young men that looked to be in their early twenty’s. Each one a different height but they had about the same amount of bulk, which kind of was like one punch could easily knock Leo out if they wanted to. 

“Look at dis guy’s. Its~ za girl!” The shortest of the bunch giggled. His words coming out in slurs. 'Oh great, they're drunk to.' The two shortest ones grabbed a hold of Leo’s arms and pinned him against the wall. 

“Looks like we’re goin ta have some fun~” The tallest had a vicious looking smirk on his face as his hands curled around Leo’s legs and lifted them up to his waist. Leo’s eyes were wide with fear and shock. 'Rape!? Oh no no no! This could not be happening!'

The man about his height had his free hand around Leo’s mouth and he screamed into it with all his might, hoping someone could hear him. Where was Raph when he fucking needed him!?

“Awe, but I wanna ta go first!” The smallest protested with a whine in his tone. 

The largest growled. “I dare ya to fight me for em.” He had a glare that would have made any man shake and flee immediately without a care of their pride. Leo whimpered and wiggled and managed to slip his leg out and he kicked the man right across the chin causing him to fall backwards in a daze. Leo growled and proceeded to release his arms from the other two’s grip. He pulled them forward but he wasn’t as successful as he hopped when they easily twisted his arms around behind his shell and shoved him down on the ground.

The largest managed to pick himself up from the ground. Wiping the littlest bit of blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth, the only amount he managed to do was make him bite his lip, but with the amount of alcohol that was in their system, he probably barely even felt it. The getting up part was more difficult for him, but nevertheless he was back on his feet and stalked over to him with a very displeased look to him. 

“You’ve been bad girl~” The roughness of his voice put chills through Leo’s spine and he struggled more. Whimpering when he felt his hips pulled up and his tail being tugged and played with. The finger started travelling farther down along his entrance and it circled it for a little bit before it wandered even farther down.

“What? Where is it?” The man blinked and rubbed the space between his eyes.

“Where’s what?” The second tallest man asked.

“I think I had too much to drink. Where’s your women parts?”

“I don’t have one.” Leo snarled and struggled. “I’m transgender.” He was hoping for the man to become startled and run away but it was in fact, the complete opposite. The man looked to be more aroused than ever.

“I’ve never fucked a transgender before~” His voice was hot and rough and Leo whimpered. This was definitely not going well. “Its~sexy.” 

Leo’s eyes narrowed and he moved his mouth around in the grip till he got his teeth hooked around one of the fingers and he bit down as hard as he could. The second tallest shrieked at the pain and struggled to pull his finger out, Leo held on for a few minutes before he finally let go and screamed as loud and long as he possibly could.   
The feeling of the largest man’s hands on his hips disserted him, his eyes popped open, wondering what happened. Maybe he was making so much noise they decided they should beat him up first before taking him. Leo trembled at the thought his eyes closing shut once again preparing himself for the first blow. But it never came, but what did was the sound of a painful groan and a fist connecting with someone’s cheek bone as it made a sickening crack when it dislocated. 

Next thing you know his right wrist was released, he didn’t take the time to look at what exactly was going on, he just took the chance he had. Balling his hand into a fist and punching it right on the last man’s nose. The guy fell backwards with a shout of pain. Leo rolled off of his belly and jumped to his feet. The man grabbed him and Leo elbowed his gut, his foot scraping along his shin. He swiftly turned around hammered his fist right in his cheek, the man stumbled backwards and Leo immediately crouched down and swung his leg under, causing the man to trip and sprawl on the ground in a heap. The smash to his head from the concrete knocked him out completely. 

Leo stood up and wiped the remaining blood for his cheek and glared before he turned around. Raph was there, holding the smallest man’s shirt in his fist and he threw him on top of the rest, forming a small pile. He looked up with worried eyes and walked over to Leo. Pulling him in a strong embrace. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Leo blinked several times as a blush started rising to his cheeks. The thought of being a damsel in distress didn’t even occur to him as he roughly pushed Raph away. 

“I’m fine.” Raph stumbled backwards, the wall being the only thing stopping him from falling on his rear. Leo chewed on his lip and rubbed his arms from the shivers that ran along him. The thought of almost getting raped scared the hell out of him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to act tough about it. At least, that’s what his pride said till he saw the face Raph had made. He was shocked at first, then he looked hurt.

“I’m sorry. I was just worried.” Leo sighed looking towards the wall of the alleyway, he felt a pain in his side. With a grunt he looked over and found a large gash that broke pieces of his shell and was bloody. 'How did I get that?' With a shake of his head, he knew he must have missed a move some time before and he was so piped up on adrenaline and fear he didn’t even notice.

Raph frowned, “What is it Lyric?” 

Lyric? 'Shit!' Leo cursed to himself. Totally forgetting who exactly he was play acting at the moment. He looked to Raph and gave a girlish sound of distress which Raph immediately answered to and rushed over by his side and pulling him into his arms. The emerald turtle searched his body for any signs of harm and when his eyes landed on the gash he frowned and stuck his hand over it to try to stop the bleeding.

“You okay?” Leo nodded weakly. The loss of blood slowly taking its toll on him. 

“Just really weak at the moment.”

“Come on. I’m taking you back to my place to get you fixed up.” Leo’s eyes immediately snapped open. That was the last place he wanted to be.

“No!”

“What?”

“No, it’s just. . .”

“Are you shy?” Raph asked. He had an amused sort of look on his face and Leo had the urge to slap it off.

“Yeah. . . You talk about your family and all and I’m sure they're just amazing, but I prefer to keep my appearance as low as possible.” He explained the best he could. Raph gave a chuckle.

“I wasn’t planning on introducing you to them. At least not yet and definitely not under these circumstances.” Leo sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” 

The emerald turtle nodded, “Don’t worry. I’m just going to sneak you in my brother’s lab and quickly take care of that injury for you before sneaking you back out.” Leo faked a smile as Raph grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind. Once Raph’s back was turned he scowled. 'You asshole. You keep a first mutant female turtle from your family do you?' He shook his head from those thoughts. He shouldn’t be complaining. He could have been in a much deeper situation if it weren’t for Raph’s over protectiveness. In fact, he was grateful.

Once they got to the roof tops again. Leo found his legs swept off the ground and hooked by a strong arm. 

“R-Raph! What are you doing!?” He squealed. Clinging on. He knew he weighed more than a simple female should. But perhaps he could blame the extra weight on the heavy breasts and shell. 

“I’m not going to allow you to walk when you have a really bad injury. I don’t need you fainting half way there.” Leo grumbled but ceased his protests. Raph smiled at this and continued his way back home. 

. . .

Leo lost track in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize they were already home. His mind had been too caught up in Raphael’s facial likeness to even notice the passing of the time. 

He had never noticed how well sculpted and handsome his brother was. At least till now. The fact that he was being well held in his strong grip put plenty of shivers through him. It at first took a handful of time to get used to it. Fearing that he would slip from Raph’s grip and land harshly on the ground and end up breaking his tail bone delayed his relaxation. But nonetheless he had managed it. Raph helped by promising him he wouldn’t drop him. He hadn’t realized how light he really was till now and that got a bright pink color to rise to his cheeks. 

His arms were wrapped around that strong neck and his head rested on the bulky shoulder. It was very queer to be held like this he almost fooled himself to be a girl. Being raised from toddler hood to be rough and manly around his brothers. But he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He felt safe, and if he was going to dress up like this in the first place he might as well enjoy it while he can. He knew all too well that all good things will come to an end. 

With a sigh he allowed himself to relax, his eyes had been closed for the past five minutes and he could have sworn he would have drifted off into a slumber if Raph hadn’t shook him awake.

“Lyric, wake up. We’re here.” His soft whisper reached his ears and Leo’s eyes fluttered open to reveal the familiar room of his second younger brother’s laboratory. The place was empty, not counting the many computers, found junk, drawers, and sprawled paper on the ground, cabinets and table tops. The place looked free of any life except him and Raph. Which he was very grateful for. He had no plans to explain himself to Don if he was caught. 

Raph sat him down on the nearby cot before he parted from him to go rummaging. Leo chewed on his lip, deciding to occupy his time with counting how many minutes have past and how much more time he has before his figure wore off. 

The whole kidnap and fight should have taken close to an hour. The run home could have taken fifteen minutes but because of extra weight that might have slowed them down, it could have taken twenty. So he concluded he had about forty minutes left. 

Leo eased out a breath and allowed his eyes to close, not even noticing that Raph was right in front of him.

“Wow, you must be tired.” Leo’s eyes opened again and looked to Raph who was kneeling in front of him. Examining his gash.

“Yeah, it can be exhausting when you’re trying to fight from getting raped.” A halfhearted chuckle flew past his lips. Emerald eyes glanced up slightly at Leo and he frowned.

“This isn’t a joke you realize that, right?” Leo sighed.

“Of course I realize that Raph. It wasn’t all that much enjoyable for me. I was scared half to death. But I know I’m safe now.” Raph nodded. 

“You are safe. You know I won’t anything happen to you.” The mint green turtle just couldn’t fight the smile that played on his lips. Having Raph being this protective, especially towards him was indeed very unusual, but he couldn’t deny he liked it. 

He waited patiently as Raph finished cleaning and patching up his wound. Once he was finished he wiped his hands on a cloth and packed the medical supply’s up. Leo smiled softly.

“I don’t exactly know how to thank my hero properly.” He said softly. Raph glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

“I could probably think of a few things.”

Next thing you know, Raph was already sitting right next to him smiling that knee buckling smile. Leo grabbed onto his hand and gave a squeeze. 

“Thank you.” The emerald eyed terrapin just shrugged. His free hand coming up and cupping Leo’s face. His thumb gently caressing Leo’s bottom lip. The mint green reptile’s face had turned to a nice tinted shade of pink as he stared into those gorgeous green eyes. Everything around them, time seemed to have slowed down. He felt like it was only them in the world, but yet everything seemed to be moving too fast for his mind to keep up. Raph’s head was getting closer to his and the blush was only deepening. 

Out of pure luck he managed to get his right arm to work enough he could put it on Raph’s chest.

“I-I c-can’t.” The words stumbled out helplessly. He thanked God that he was sitting down at the moment. Raph’s thumb was now covering both of his lips preventing him from talking anymore.

“Ssshh. . .” Leo’s heart started beating an unusual speed. His sapphire eyes turning wider. Raph leaned more forward and Leo tried to lean more back, only for his shell to hit against a pile of who knows what. Giving Raph the opportunity to set his lips right on Leo’s.

His body froze completely from any movement as he stared at Raph’s calm face. His brother was kissing him! 

The leader in blue could have probably predicted this would have happened. The feelings he felt coming off his hotheaded sibling every time Lyric was around him. He knew the time was coming closer where moves were going to be pulled. He just couldn’t have grasped enough time in the world to prepare himself.

Raphael’s arms clumsily wrapped around Leo’s waist and pulled him slightly closer causing the sapphire eyed terrapin to yelp quietly. Raph parted their lips just a centimeter enough to get a few words through. “You okay?” He whispered. 

Leo nodded, “Y-Yeah.”

“Never been kissed?”

“N-No.”

“Neither have I.” Came the whisper reply. Leo felt the ends of his lips curling up just the slightest and his eyes slowly closed shut. He could feel Raph’s lips pressing back against his and Leo responded by doing the same. It was strange and probably stupid, but it felt so right. Leo’s shaky arms came up and around Raph’s neck. His head tilting to the side, granting them a much comfortable position for the kiss to increase in passion. 

Leo’s heart was pounding so fast and hard in his chest, he could have sworn that Raph could hear it through their shells. A noise he had never made before, nor had he’d known they could make fell out of him. It was close to a cat purr but it was rough and lower. Leo separated just slightly.

“What was that?” He asked in a hush voice.

“You churred.” Raph chuckled softly. Leo grinned and pulled Raph back to him for another kiss, which the emerald turtle did so obediently. A churr rolling out of Raph as well but it was much lower than Leo’s and rougher. It was only a few minutes later he could feel his lungs starting to burn with the need for air and Leo was the first to pry their mouths apart. 

His eyes opened and he was met with a pair of green ones. He smiled and nuzzled Raph. Never before had he felt something so great, and it was fluttering in his chest. 

“How was it?” Raph was the first to speak.

“Wonderful.” 

The red clad ninja grinned and left feather light kisses along Leo’s jawline. Which got Leo to repeat his churrs with more life to it. 

The two laying like this for minutes upon minutes that Leo actually lost track of time. It wasn’t until he felt his sides starting to rise slightly. Has forty minutes already passed!?

He pushed himself up and Raph crawled off of Leo. 

“Raphie I have to go now.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, it’s almost morning and I want to get home before it gets too bright out, and before your family wakes up.” Raph nodded his understanding but with a depressed sigh to follow. Leo smiled softly and cupped Raph’s cheek with one of his hands and planted a small kiss on his nose.

“I’ll see you soon.” He whispered. Watching as Raph’s mouth turned from a frown to a smile. He nodded. Leo got up and walked out of the lab and immediately rushed out as quickly and quietly from the lair as possible. He waited many minutes in an unknown sewer tunnel till he was sure that Raph had gone to bed before he made his way back to his home. His figure was already back and he took off all his disguises. Leaving him bare expect his shell.

Leo could feel a lump form in his throat. His mind churning the heavy thoughts of the latest event. He just stole Raphael’s first kiss, and to be fair he stole his to, but he could hardly care about his own wellbeing at the moment. All hell was going to break loose when he finally comes up with the courage to tell him the truth. Leo shook his head, he was going to have to think up the most subtle way of spilling it. Cause right now all he knew. 

He was just in big trouble.


	8. Quality Bortherly Time

Leo sighed, sitting on his bed and contemplating the light blue cloth wrapped around his hand. His thumbs rubbing the fabric. It’s been almost two weeks since he last seen Raph as Lyric, and for one specific reason.

Their first kiss. The memory never left him at peace. Constantly thinking about Raph’s taste, his touches, and his voice. Every feeling. Every detail was there and gave him their full attention. He wanted to forget about it. Forget the feelings that formed in him every time he laid eyes on Raph. All he wanted to do was grab him and plant a passionate kiss on him. Much like the one two weeks ago.

He knew he would never have Raph the way his heart was aching for. A relationship to freely love and be loved without secrets and lies. Without worry of being rejected. Or worse, being kicked out of the family. The thought put shivers through him. 

With a shake of his head, Leo grabbed the box from under the bed and tucked the mask in with the rest before placing the box back under. With a groan, Leo stood up and stretched. Walking out of his room and made a beeline for the dojo. Finding his third youngest brother doing katas.

'Of course Raph would be here.'

Leo closed his eyes and proceeded through the training room. He grabbed his swords and strapped them to his shell.

Raph smiled when he felt a presence enter the room. Judging by the fact he wasn’t tackled by Mikey or bombarded by facts from Donnie. He figured the calm and quiet presence was either Leo or Master Splinter. He peeked one eye open and he was actually glad it was Leo. For the past few months the two eldest turtles hadn’t fought, bicker, or get on each other’s nerves at all. In fact, they’ve been the closest and friendless two brothers could be . . . well for the most part. 

For two weeks, Leo looked to be more avoiding Raph. Right after training, the mint green turtle would immediately disappear into his room for two hours straight before finally coming out. But even then, it would feel like he was still locking himself up. The leader in blue couldn’t seem to stay in the same room with him for more than five minutes before he would need to leave for reasons unknown to him. At least for this moment.

“Hey Leo. Want to spar?” Raph opened his eyes and turned to look at his eldest sibling. Leo’s body froze for a split second before he took a breath and looked over at Raph.

“Not right now Raph. I want to get this kata memorized as soon as possible.” He said with a fake smile. Raph frowned at this. 

“Oh . . . Okay. Maybe later?”

“Sure.”

With a sigh Raph left the dojo and sat down on the couch. He’ll find the answers he’s looking for soon enough. 

Just takes time and patients.

. . .

Raph woke up from his snooze on the couch to the sound of the dojo door opening. He snorted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Watching as Leo walk over to the kitchen. Coming out seconds later, water bottle in hand.

Raph smiled, “Hey Leo. Space Heroes is on.” He called out. Normally he wouldn’t dare mention the show if Leo wasn’t paying attention. Which wasn’t often. But at this point he would stoop this low just to spend a little time with his brother.

Leo stared at Raph for the longest time before he smiled. “Thanks Raph.” He planted himself right on the other side of the couch.

Raph grinned as he watched, the sapphire eyed reptile watch his show with eagerness. Raph shook his head and took a second glance at Leo. That wasn’t really eagerness. More like nervousness. His grin fell into a concerned frown. Something must be wrong if Leo couldn’t even watch his show. Or he did something.

Five minutes into the show, the mint green turtle pushed himself up from the couch.

“Uhm Raph. . . I-I got to go and. . .take a shower.”

“The emerald turtle blinked and he growled in frustration. Before Leo was given the chance to leave. Raph grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down next to him. Leo’s head rested on his chest. Raph could feel his sibling squirming and his arms wrapped around him. Holding him down. 

“R-Raph what are you doing!?”

“Making sure you don’t go anywhere.”

“W-What?”

“Leo, wither you like it or not. You’re staying here with me.” The mint green face was forming a bright pink tint color on his cheeks, and he could only hope Raph didn’t notice. He’d never expected his hotheaded brother to act like this.

Raph smiled when Leo’s struggling finally stopped and he felt his body relax against his. Well, whatever Leo’s problem was, he definitely wasn’t thinking about it now.

“Since when did you ever want to spend time with me?” Came the statement that broke the peaceful silence and also paused Raph’s happy mood.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, you were never this forward about wanting me to stay with you. Why the sudden change?” 

“What? I can’t hang out with my big brother?” Leo looked up at Raph with a smile that surprisingly captured his heart.

“That’s not what I meant.” Raph chuckled.

“I know what you meant. It’s just, we’ve been getting along so well recently I thought we could spend some brotherly quality time.” He explained. 

“Yeah, but did you have to yank me down. You might have dislocated my wrist.” The sapphire eyed reptile had an amused expression on his face. Raph bit his lip.

“Didn’t think I would get another chance.” Leo’s head cocked to the side in questioning.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been busy with everything else. I hardly see you anymore.” Leo frowned. All this time he’s been avoiding Raph, locking himself up. Turns out his brother was missing him. That caused him to grin.

“Still, we could have gone for a run or something if you asked.” Raph snorted.

“Maybe I wanted to cuddle? We did it as kids.”

“Tell you what, I’ll try to find more free time for us. Sounds good?” Raph smiled.

“Thanks.” Leo let out a soft purr and rubbed his cheek in his brother’s chest plate of the plastron. He never thought that he would be able to see this type of behavior from the stubborn reptile. Not as Leo at least. Lyric managed to view the soft side of Raphael.

Leo grinned, his grip tightening around Raph’s waist. Trying hard to pay attention to his show. But he was finding it a challenge.

Maybe his wish wasn’t completely hopeless.


	9. Attempts

Leo waited for Raph at their usual meeting place. He took off the light blue mask and readjusted it on his face before retying it in the little bow. He finally got the confidence to text Raph to meet him again. Giving him the excuse that he was busy with personal things. Though Raph kept bombarding him with questions about if everything was okay and if he was safe. Which got that fluttery feeling to appear in his chest. 

Leo stared at the miles of buildings, lighting up New York’s night. He was caught off guard when arms wrapped around his abdomen and held his arms down. His neck attacked with kisses.

“Raph!” He squeaked. “What are you doing!?” Giggles fell out of him as he shifted in the grip enough so he could face the emerald turtle, his arms wrapping around his neck.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. I was starting to get worried.” Leo’s smiled sweetly and planted a chaste kiss on his nose.

“I already told you on the phone. I was busy.”

“And you won’t give me the littlest bit of a hint?” The red masked ninja begged, nuzzling his nose on Leo’s cheek. Leo giggled.

“I said it was personal.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “How personal can it possibly be?” The mint green turtle smiled.

“I missed you.” Raph looked back to Leo, staring in those gorgeous sapphire eyes. He moved his hands to Leo’s hips and pulled him roughly towards his. Covering Leo’s lips with his. The blue clad reptile’s eyes snapped open in surprise.

'Damn, Raph sure knows how to kiss.'

Leo’s eyes eased closed and he let a churr roll off between the kiss. Earning a churr in reply. Minutes later his lungs started burning and he forced their lips apart. Gasping for air. He smirked to Raph.

“I see you missed me to.” Raph grinned and left feather light kisses along the corners of Leo’s mouth before kissing him passionately. Leo moaned from the pressure between their lips. Leaving him in a daze. He felt Raph pressing his body against his to the point he was forced to move backwards. He would have tripped if his shell hadn’t collided with a brick wall. A groan busting out of him. Raph parted their lips for breath, his mouth immediately darted for the tender skin along Leo’s neck.

Leo closed his eyes, his head tilting back to give Raph better access. Raph’s mouth sucked along Leo’s pulse line. Rewarded with long loud churrs.

The sapphire eyed reptile could feel a strong unusual sensation, located along his lower plastron. He gasped when Raph’s hips grinded against his own. Next thing you know, his legs were swept from under him and he was laid gently along the ground. Raph positioned himself between Leo’s legs. Their plastrons brushing together. Leo churred uncontrollably and squirmed. Unrecognizable pleasure rushing through his body. He tried to say something but Raph’s lips were already back against his. Raph’s hands snuck under Leo’s jacket and slid the fabric off his arms. His hands massaging the limbs as they rubbed under Leo’s shirt. Tracing along his figure.

Feeling a small lump form at the bottom of his plastron. Leo’s eyes widen and he squirmed more. He had no desire for Raph to find out who he was in the attempt to have sex with him. Which he most definitely wasn’t ready to have either way.

His hands pressed stronger against Raph’s chest. Giving the emerald terrapin no choice but to pry his mouth away. His rubbing though hadn’t ceased, causing Leo to whimper. Wanting him to stop badly, but it just felt so damn good! 

“Ngh, R-Raph p-please . . . stop. I-Ahn~-I can’t. . .”

Raph frowned but furthermore did as he was told. Crawling off of Leo and helping him sit up. 

“Are you okay Lyric?” Leo was panting and crossing his legs to hide the view. There was a pain located down under that he so badly wanted to take care of. He looked to Raph and attempted a small smile and nodded.

“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry-“

“No Lyric. I should be the one to apologize. I didn’t mean to take it that far.” Leo smiled sweetly and cupped Raph’s cheek and kissed his nose.

“It’s okay Raphie. I’m just not ready yet. But. . . maybe one day.” Raph smiled and grabbed Leo’s wrist, tugging him close and embracing him tightly. Leo sighed and clings back. Raph kissed Leo’s cheek and nuzzled him. Leo sat with him like this for many minutes, almost falling asleep in the process.

Raph chuckled as he noticed Leo’s sleepy form.

“Relaxed?”

“Mm-hm.” Leo purred. His eyes remaining closed as his head laid against Raph’s shoulder.

“I would carry you home if I knew where you lived.” Leo didn’t feel bothered by that idea. Only because he knew for a fact that Raph will never know. 

“Hmm, it’s a really long way.”

“You don’t think I could do it?”

Leo smiled. “I don’t think you can’t. I just thought you’d want to have enough energy for you to go home. And then train well.” Raph sighed and shook his head but he was smiling.

“You’re a very mysterious girl.”

“I like my privacy.” Leo answered simply.

“Yeah but, what if one day you find yourself in trouble? I won’t know where to find you.” Raph said, his grip on Leo tightening. Leo looked up at Raph with a sleepy gaze.

“You still don’t trust me, do you?”

“I do. But come on Lyric. It’s not an impossible thought.”

“Well, should I update you on how I’m doing every hour?” Leo smirked. Raph thought it over before smiling.

“I think I would appreciate that, yes.”

“Oh come on Raph! I was kidding!”

“No. I think that’s a great idea. Every hour you’ll text me.” Leo growled.

“I’m a grown adult Raphael. I can take care of myself! If I feel in danger or in danger I’ll then text you.”

“What if you are incapable to reach your phone?”

“Impossible! I always have it on me.”

“What if you break a bone? Like an arm bone and is unable to text?”

“I got feet.” Raph rolled his eyes. Leo frowned and kissed Raph hard when his mouth opened to say something else. He froze for a few seconds before he easily complied with kissing back. Leo separated before the both of them got too into it. Raph whined in disappointment.

“Your suck a tease.” Leo smirked and pushed Raph against the ground. Sitting on top of his hips. The mint green turtle leaned down close to Raph’s face. His warm breath washing over Raph’s skin, causing chills to run along his spine. The emerald eyes looked over Leo’s body and he could feel his cheeks burning. Both his and Leo’s eyes connected and he could see the familiar sparkle in those sapphire orbs. He started whispering with a low husky voice. But still high girly pitch.

“You need to learn to trust me.” Leo licked along Raph’s neck. The red masked ninja gasping and moaning in pleasure.

“Lyric~” Leo smirked and separated. Crawling off of Raph and leaving him there. A hard-on on his lower plastron and panting heavily. He whined.

“I only reward those who trust me.”

“Y-You’re an evil she-devil.” Leo laughed amusingly. Being raised with the hothead since babyhood had granted him the spine to take whatever Raph could dish out. While with others would have been insulted.

After so much time, Raph managed to push himself up. He stared at Leo’s form before he chuckled and shook his head. Reaching up and grabbing Leo’s wrist and pulling him down to sit on his lap.

“Alright. You win. You don’t have to call me every hour. But please don’t wait long periods of time before contacting me again. You worry me at times.” Leo smiled sweetly, his arms wrapping around Raph’s neck and he gave a chaste kiss to Raph’s cheek.

“I promise Raphie.” Raph grinned. Deciding to take what he deserved now. He pressed his lips to Leo’s. Kissing him for periods of times, deeply. Churrs and moans being exchanged between the two. Turning into a heavy make out session. Eventually, Leo ended up under Raph. His legs hooked around Raph’s hips as Raph kept a firm hold of the brim of Leo’s shell.

It lasted for at least ten minutes before they finally managed to part.

“You’re getting better at this kissing thing.” The red clad terrapin teased. Leo raised an eye ridge.

“Am I that bad?”

“Well not entirely!” Leo grumbled.

“You’re not any better!” Who was he tried to kid? His brother was a fantastic kisser! It made him wonder if he secretly kissed anyone before him. Leo didn’t know why, but he felt slight anger and hatred in his chest. He squirmed. He couldn’t seriously be jealous with the thought of some other slut stealing Raph’s first kiss other than him. Leo grumbled and shook his head. 

Raph cocked his head confusingly. “Wow, you look pissed. Did I insult you that much?” Leo snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Raph.

“Huh. . .? No sorry. Just lost in my thoughts.” Raph grinned amusingly.

“Hm, didn’t think that was genetic.”

“What do you mean?”

“My older brother does that all the time.” Leo chuckled awkwardly and cleared his throat. He had to change the subject-and fast. He couldn’t handle going through another conversation of him.

“Uhm. . .Raph? H-Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Raph would have laughed at that if he hadn’t looked to Leo and notice how dead serious he was. With a sigh, he spoke.

“No. I never did. I told you that back in the lab.” Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh come on! No one can kiss as good a you without practice!” Then his statement caught up with his mind and a red blush painted his cheeks. Leo covered his mouth immediately. Raph didn’t look the least bit amused, only because he knew that would embarrassed Leo more. He just smiled softly. Removing Leo’s hands and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You think I’m a good kisser?” Leo hesitated before nodding. His blush not fading even a little. Raph grinned.

“Well, maybe I’m just naturally good at it.” The emerald turtle was expecting a teasing or smart ass remark, but instead Leo rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. His soft voice reaching his ears. 

“Yeah, that must be it.” Raph kissed Leo’s head and held him close.

. . .

Leo looked over his shoulder for the fourth time tonight. Ever since he got home from visiting Raph. He hadn’t been able to get any sleep what so ever.

There was no doubt about it anymore. Raph was fully and deeply in love with Lyric.

And what Leo had feared the most ever since the first day Raph had saw him as a girl. He knew he’d fallen madly in love with Raph.

Checking the digital clock on his nightstand. Finding it three in the morning. He groaned and stuffed his head under the pillows. His chest was tightening and a lump in his throat formed. Feeling that annoying sting behind his eyes. He knew far too well. 

It was time to tell the truth.


	10. Needing Help

Leo hugged his legs to his chest as he held the cell he grabbed at the junk yard during their last visit. Using it only to communicate with Raph. He had the contacts app open and the keys up, but he couldn’t find it in himself to type anything. He was actually scared of what his brother’s reaction was going to be. How he just deceived him, and for so long to.

All he could picture was him getting yelled at, then being rejected, then being ignore. Then being kicked out. For the past week, he had nightmares of seeing the hurt and betrayed expression all over Raph’s face. That look haunted him day and night and the last thing he wanted was to see it in real life. 

Leo sighed, looking back at the phone in his hand. He uncurled himself and started typing.

“Raph, I need to see you tomorrow tonight. There’s something we have to talk about.”

Leo waited a few minutes. His heel tapping on the floor uncontrollably and his palms becoming clammy from sweat. The sudden ring to announce a text message broke through the silence. Scaring Leo half out of his wits. He took a breath and looked towards the received message.

“Okay. Is something wrong?”

The mint green turtle sighed. Lots of thing were wrong but he didn’t want to tell Raph that.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

He replied a few minutes later. When he was sure there wasn’t going to be another answer, he shut the phone and put it back in the box and slid it under his bed. He needed just one more day to prepare himself. Think of the right words to say. But the more he thought about it, the more distressed he seemed to be. 

With a growl, Leo picked himself up from his bed and walked out of the room. He walked over to where his brother’s laboratory was. Hesitating for a few moments before he persuaded his knuckles to knock on the door. There was a muffled voice on the other side of the door and Leo just decided that was his permission to enter.  
His shaky hands turned the knob and the door slowly opened. Revealing the cluttered room of Don’s crypt. The olive skinned reptile pushed himself away from the desk to the table across the other room stacked with papers and other office supplies. Writing something down that Leo could only guess was a formula of some kind for another invention. Don pushed himself away from that table and back to the computer. Typing in some stuff.

“Hey Don, you busy?” Don lifted up an eye enough to catch a glance of his eldest sibling.

“Hey Leo. I suppose I can take a break. But I think I’m just about to crack this.” He mumbled. Scrolling through a page on the web a reading quickly.

“Well, do you think you can take that break now? I need to talk to you.” He asked, rubbing his arm. Don nodded and lifted a finger, indicating that he wanted Leo to wait a moment. He opened a drawer to his desk as his fingers scurried along the top of the files. Mumbling the titles of each file to himself before whispering a hushed cheer as he found what he was looking for. Taking out the files and slamming the drawer close. He opened it up and spread out the pages beside his computer. He started writing stuff down on one of the pages before sticking the pencil in his mouth to hold. Grabbing his laptop from the shelf and opening it up. 

Leo sighed, thinking this was going to take a while. He walked to the other side of the room and sat down on a table and waited. He was willing to wait however long it takes at this point to get himself some answers for his situation.

The laptop finished loading and Don brought up a file. Revealing codes and formulas. Don scanned over the page, then the papers, then the computer. He turned to his notes and grinned. Slamming his fist on the table top.

“I got it!” He shouted happily. Leo chuckled and shook his head. Wondering if Don always had days like this or if he just got lucky. 

He walked beside Leo and dragged a carton of parts out, picking it up and setting it on top of his notes.

“You done now?” The mint green turtle asked curiously. Don nodded, collecting the papers in a neat pile, picking it up and tapping the ends on the table to make sure they were even. Putting them back in the file and returning the file in the drawer. He sat down on his chair and wiped sweat from his forehead. He must have been stressed.

“So what’s up Leo?” Leo chewed on his lip, wondering how in the world he was planning on starting this.

“I got a situation.” Don raised an eye ridge.

“What kind of situation?”

“I don’t know if you would call it serious. More like confusing and stressful.” 

“Alright Leo. What’s this about?” Leo sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

“For the past month and half. You know how you and Mikey called off the bet after I was done with my week?”

“Yeah, what about it?” The mint green turtle had his head hanging from his shoulders. His eyes looking up at his youngest brother.

“Well, I haven’t really stopped.” Don’s brown eyes went huge and his jaw hung ajar.

“Leo, what are you trying to tell me? Have you been play acting Lyric for past month and half?” Leo stared at his brother, his head slowly nodding. “I’m guessing Raph’s involved in this to, huh?” He settled back in his chair. Giving Leo the stern look.

“I’m sorry Don! I just didn’t know how to tell him and so much time slipped away before I even realized it!” The olive skinned reptile groaned, rubbing the space between his eyes.

“Okay Leo, so what do you want me to do about it?” Leo grumbled and rubbed his temples. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know what to do anymore! I don’t want to hurt Raph, but I can’t continue doing this to him.” 

Don frowned, “Why did you wait this long? I mean, it was one thing if you waited an extra few days. Maybe a week at the most. But more than a whole month? I was sure you would have the courage by then.” 

“. . . At one point, I really was going to tell him. But things just got so out of hand.” 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I just kept getting frozen,” Leo spoke, looking at his lap. Trying hard to avoid his true reason. “Course it didn’t help when Raph tried to keep distracting me.” Don didn’t look convinced, nor did he feel it. There was something else going on through Leonardo’s head and he was determined to find out right here, right now.

“Leo,” He called. Waiting till Leo finally looked up at him. “There was no way that Raph could have distracted you long enough that you couldn’t spill the truth to him. What is it?” Leo immediately looked away. Anywhere but at his brother. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here for help.

“Look Don, I didn’t come here to give you an explanation. I just want you to help me. I don’t know what to say to him.” Don stared down the sapphire eyed turtle, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Gulping down the nervous lump in his throat. Rubbing his sweaty hands on the tops of his thighs. Then realization hit the genius reptile like a punch to the face. 

“Oh my God Leo. Are you-- Are you in love with Raph?” Leo’s gaze instantly went from the ground to Donnie with a look of horror. Don’s hand covered his mouth, mumbling something unidentifiable in it.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

“Look Don I—“ 

“Fuck Leo! Are you nuts!?” Don stood up from his chair knocking it over on the ground in the process. Leo flinched, staring at his lap. He was hoping he would get rejected by Raph first before everyone else. There was a long painful silence that spread through the room, he hesitated before looking at his younger sibling who had both hands clasped to the side of the table, leaning his body weight on it. He eventually pushed himself off of it. Rubbing his forehead with his hands.

“H-How did this happen?” 

“I don’t know. . . I-It just did. Believe me, if freaked me out to.” Don sighed, grabbing his chair from the ground and sitting back on it.

“You have to tell him. You know that?” Leo nodded. 

“I already texted him. I’m going to meet him tomorrow night.” The purple masked ninja took both his brothers hands in his and gave them a squeeze. Staring into his eyes. He could see how nervous Leo was. His body was trembling noticeably in his seat. Course, half of that was because of him snapping. 

“D-Don . . .?”

“No. I don’t hate you.”

“Even though it’s wrong?” Don shook his head.

“To tell you the truth, I think I suspected it before you even told me.” Leo’s eyes snapped wide. 

“What!? You knew!?”

“Well I wasn’t completely sure at the time till you finally gave me enough clues to piece the puzzle together fully. 

“But how!? I never really showed my feelings.” Don smiled.

“Well, I kind of suspected it would have happened in the middle of the prank. It’s dangerous to play with someone. Especially when it involves feelings and emotions. That’s why I stopped the prank when we did. Mikey wanted to make up for the loss nights Master Splinter insisted we go together for, but I knew it was bad idea.” Leo sighed. 

“And I just continued afterwards.”

“It wasn’t exactly your fault. We got you into this mess.”

“I don’t know what happened to me Donnie. I mean, I was so caught up in Raph’s feelings I just didn’t want to keep it a secret. But then I saw a side of Raph I didn’t think existed.” Don smirked.

“Is he a gentleman?”

“He is. He’s just so charming.” The genius reptile laughed.

“Why is that very hard to believe?”

“Because you’ve just known him for just being your brother more than a love.” 

“And believe me, I hope he stays that way. I don’t want to exactly experience a gentlemanly and charming Raphael.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Well I like it.”

“Obviously.”

“You know, I did come in here for advice. Not your opinion.” Don smiled.

“Well you can just be glad I didn’t kick you out of my lab.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you do that?”

“If you want the truth Leo. It doesn’t entirely freak me out. I’m fine with the idea. In fact, I’m relieved. I just wasn’t expecting it to come from you for Raph of all people.” 

Leo nodded. “It was surprising for me to.” 

“So you’re going to tell Raph the truth tomorrow night you said?” The mint green turtle sighed.

“I’m hoping so. I just don’t know how to say it.” 

“The best thing I think should be just to keep it short and sweet.”

“That’s what I thought. But if I’m going to get yelled at by Raph he mine as well know the whole truth.”

“You mean, the fact that you love him?” Leo nodded.

“I can’t lie to him anymore. He may possibly reject me completely, but at least things will finally get cleared up between us. He has to know the truth, and there’s much I want to say. It’s his choice if me being his brother changes anything.” Don nodded. Chewing on his lip. His mind working.

“Well, I’m not saying it’s completely hopeless, but you know. Even if Raph doesn’t explode. Don’t expect things to go back completely normal. I mean, you being Lyric. His feelings will obviously change in a different direction wither it’s for the good or bad.” 

“I know that Don. I’m willing to accept whatever his decision is.”

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

Leo frowned and pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly. He was just as worried about that as Don was. "I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to come?”

“No. I got to do this on my own.”

“Well just to escort you back to the lair.” 

“No. I’m fine. Thanks Don, but after wards if things don’t go well. Then I’m sure I’ll want to be alone.” Don nodded. Though he worried for his big brother, he knew he was correct. He wondered how Raph was going to take this news. Even though he snapped when he found out himself. Which didn’t look like the best idea, considering Leo’s feelings. But he thought he took the news pretty well. Maybe Raph will be the same.

Don looked over at Leo, studying his worried expression and he smiled softly. Wrapping his arms around Leo.   
“It’s okay Leo. I at least accept your decision and don’t judge. Whenever you need to talk just come to me, okay?” Leo peeked up at those chocolate eyes and smiled slightly. 

“Thanks.” Don didn’t want to give Leo any false hope or make any promise that he wasn’t sure he’ll be able to keep. But he can promise that he will remain by Leo’s side to comfort him if times get rough. Though he thought this could have played out better for everyone if they all had made different decisions, but nonetheless. He can repay Leo back by accepting him with open arms when needed.

Don lifted Leo’s head by the chin. 

“You going to be okay now? I mean tonight with going to bed?”

“I should be. If not I’ll take one of those sleeping pills.” Don nodded. Walking over to a cabinet and taking out a pill bottle. Handing it to Leo.

“Take one and you should be able to sleep till late morning. Getting enough sleep will help you think better.” Leo smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Well, what I really meant was that did you need anyone to stay with you tonight?” The sapphire eyed reptile shook his head.

“No. Thanks anyway. I’ll return to you the outfits and machines after I have that talk.” 

“Okay.” Don walked over and embraced Leo one last time. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Don. Thanks again.”

“No problem.” Leo walked out of the room. His gaze falling on the pill bottle in his hand. He curled his fingers around it and walked into the kitchen. Taking one as instructed before he headed up to his room. Well, at least he was sure he wouldn’t be completely alone if things went down for the worst.


	11. Sharp Dagger

Raph just couldn’t help but worry, it felt almost like a natural instinct to worry. Tonight was supposed to be the night he met up with Lyric again. She did tell him nothing was wrong, but he’s watched enough movies to know when a girl tells you, “We need to talk” nothing good ever comes out of it.

Maybe Raph was just being paranoid again. Maybe it was nothing serious. But the emerald turtle couldn’t help but feel worried. He laid in his hammock in his room, gazing at the phone in his hand. He was considering calling Lyric. Sure, she made him promise to trust her and not constantly be concerned about her every second of the day but he couldn’t help it. The thought that Lyric could get jumped, hurt, or worse was just beyond he could handle. 

And the young girl, for some strange reason, never wanted him to know where she lived. 

Raph sighed and scrolled through the contacts, finding Lyric’s number. His thumb hovering over the call button. It wouldn’t hurt to call just to check up on things. Making sure she was safe in her home. Then he can go on the rest of the day with an eased mind. Or he sure hoped he could.

Pressing the call button, he held the receiver to his ear and waited---

He waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

All he got was several beeps on his phone, but no one answered. Something in Raph’s gut twisted. Lyric never kept her phone off. Then of course, all the worst possibilities of why her phone was off rushed to his head. He tried to ignore them, but he just couldn’t block them out.

He sat up and looked to the phone. He tried calling again. Resulting in getting nothing but beeps. With a fretful sigh, he stuffed his T-phone back in his belt pocket and swung himself off his hammock. 

Maybe one little peek wouldn’t hurt. If Lyric is living nowhere near the main criminal’s sights they tracked, that could allow his mind to rest for a little.

Raph nodded, Lyric didn’t have to know. He won’t even mention it to her as long as he knew she was safe.

The emerald eyed terrapin walked out of his room and across the living room. He glanced at the kitchen where he heard voices coming out of. Finding both Leo and Mikey laughing and talking. Leo had a mug cupped in his hands and he could only guess that it was filled with that icky tea he always seemed to love. Mikey had a plateful of pizza in front of him and ice cream kitty sitting in a box filled with ice occasionally licking Mikey’s freckled cheek. 

Raph chuckled and shook his head before proceeding to the lab. He passed the dojo and found Donnie was taking a private lesson with Master Splinter and he looked to be that he was being worked to the bone. Raph snorted.

'Bout time. All that time spent in his lab was starting to show.'

This was perfect though, now that the lab was free of body’s he doesn’t have to think of an excuse of why he wanted to use the tracking device Don had built some years ago.

He remembered snatching Lyric’s black phone at one point when she was occupied and placing a tracking device in it. He wasn’t being a stocker mind you. After the incident she had with those three drunk punks, Raph was determined to keep Lyric safe, and since the girl was so insistent on keeping her home a secret. He thought he would place it in the phone just in case.

He walked into the lab and closed it behind him. Locking the door. He walked over to the computer, kicking the spinning chair to the side out of his way. The computer was sleeping at the moment and he jiggled the mouse enough to bring the machine back to life.

He brought up the app radar and typed in the specific code for Lyric’s tracker. It loaded for a second before the radar popped up. Showing New York on it. There’s was a clump of different colored dots representing each family member. An extra dot showed up as light blue. Raph frowned as he saw the light colored aqua dot so close to the rest. He pressed a bottom on the keyboard and the map zoomed in on the sewer system. Yep, the dot was still close. He pressed the same button again and it zoomed in on the lair. The dot was still there.

'Lyric’s in the lair!?'

Raph didn’t know what to think. His mind was conjuring up different scenarios. Maybe she needed Raph for something important and she came all the way here. Raph shook his head, downloading the map onto his T-phone. He unplugged the little shell cell and started following the coordinates. He could see his own red dot moving to a different location every five steps. He went across the hall and ended up in front of Leo’s door.

He looked at the map then at the door. The little light blue dot seemed to be located right on the other side. He gave it a knock but no one answered. 

Raph chewed on his lip and twisted the knob, slowly opening to find that his eldest brother’s bedroom was--- empty?

The red masked ninja wandered around the room. Looking in the most obvious places a female mutant would hide. Nothing. He even tried calling Lyric’s name. Silence. Raph glanced down at his phone, than at Leo’s bed. Setting the T-phone to the side he looked under the bed. Finding not that much clutter and his sights landed on the box. 

He looked at it curiously. Gazing behind him to make sure no one was watching before he reached for the box and pulled it out. Last time he snuck in his brother’s room. He was caught snooping in his stuff and he could guarantee he didn’t want to repeat that punishment, but this was something important. Right? What if Leo had Lyric’s phone.

He took a breath and pushed aside the second thoughts from his mind, opening the box. He indeed found Lyric’s phone --- but he also found something else. Something he wasn’t expecting. There was a small machine and a little waist band. He took those out and he found that light blue mask he had given the female terrapin. His eyes went huge when he found what looked to be to shapely molded--- breasts? 

Raph stared in bewilderment. His eyes landing on the clothes Lyric had worn. He took them and rubbed his thumbs against the cloths. Clenching it tightly. His eyes shutting and he rubbed his face in the leather jacket.

Leo couldn’t . . . he wouldn’t . . . No. His brother didn’t do such things. This wasn’t him that was Lyric. These aren’t his clothes. It’s hers. She’s not a male. She’s not his sibling.

But despite Raphael’s hard attempts to deny the horrid thought. He couldn’t decline it when the evidence was laying there in his grasp. 

There was a small gasp behind him and Raph separated from the coat to look over his shoulder. His eyes stinging with tears. Facing his shocked looking eldest brother standing in the doorway. One hand covered Leo’s mouth while the other supported him on the door frame. Tears were already welding up in his eyes.

Oh, this was not good. This was not good at all. 

Raph wasn’t supposed to find out the truth. He was supposed to tell him. This wasn’t how things should have unfolded, but apparently fate had different plans for Leo. One he wasn’t sure would have ended better. 

“R-Raph . . . I-I can explain.” He stuttered out. His voice cracking with nervousness. He could see Raph’s eyes hardening with anger.

“Your damn right you better start explaining!” Came the harsh snap and Leo flinched. Raph was up on his feet a few inches away from Leo. He looked down to the ground and clenched his teeth. Muttering a short prayer in his head.

“I-It’s not w-what you think. . . I-I didn’t m-mean to k-keep this a secret.” 

“The fuck are you talking shit about!? You play acted like a fucking women to get my heart just so you can crush it!?”

“I-I d-didn’t want to hurt you. . .”

“Didn’t want to hurt me!? Leonardo you already hurt me!” He shouted. Leo screwed his eyes shut. Next thing you know he was pushed into the wall, cornered by Raph. Leo peeked his eyes and wished he hadn’t. So many emotions flying from those fiery emerald eyes. He could see anger, sadness, disgust, rejection, anguish, betrayal and many more that he couldn’t find the right names to all rolled into two emerald orbs and surrounding him like a steel hot wall pressing in against Leo and pinning him to where he couldn’t escape. He could see the tears slowly dripping past the lids and falling along Raph’s cheeks. 

He whispered, “R-Raphie . . .” 

“No! Don’t you even dare call me that! That name doesn’t belong on your tongue! Not after this!” 

“Y-You d-don’t understand.”

“Damn right I don’t! Of all the things you could have done! You chose this!? Lying to me!? Deceiving! Making me think I actually had a chance . . .”

“If you give me a chance to explain . . .”

“What’s there to explain Leo!? There’s nothing to explain! You’re just a lying selfish son of a bitch! How could you!?” 

“I love you!” The mint green turtle hollered out before he could stop himself. His hands were balled in fists and his eyes were shut so tight he saw spots. His own hot tears spilling. He slowly managed to open them to look at Raph and his heart shattered at the sight. Raph stared at Leo, his mouth ajar. The anger he was once feeling drained out of him instantly he couldn’t even recall being angry. But what it was replaced to, Leo would have preferred the anger. Disgust. Rejection. Vile. 

He would have probably done better if he kept his big mouth shut.

“You’re disgusting. . .” 

Those words. They just felt like a dagger to the heart and it got a twisted several times. This wasn’t what he was expecting, nor what he was prepared for. 

“What is wrong with you?”

“Raph I---.” 

“No! Don’t you fucking dare say my name! I can’t even look at you!” Leo tried reaching out to him but Raph yanked away. Stepping back a few paces. Leo yanked his hand back and hugged it to his chest. No more than two days ago Raph was reaching out to him with open arms. Willing to caress him, love him, and promise all the world and protection to him. Now that the truth was out. All of it was gone before Leo had the chance to blink. 

“P-Please . . .” He whispered pleadingly. Raph snarled something bitter that felt like poison to Leo’s soul and he hunkered back in the corner he was pushed into. He never had felt so much fear in his life.

Raph’s head shook slowly. His fist tightened till the knuckles turned a sickening white and green color. Leo trembled where he stood as he could feel the anger wash over him from Raph like a wave of hot lava. 

“Don’t . . . don’t even try to apologize. I’m not accepting it, and I’m not accepting you. I don’t love you. You’re not my brother.” 

The sapphire eyes snapped open from those words and stared at Raph that immediately fled his room. He wanted to chase after him, tackling him, and explain everything but his feet wouldn’t move and he ended up collapsing on his knees. One hand one the floor keeping him up while the other held his mouth. Keeping down the sickness in the pit of his stomach that went up in the back of his throat. Tears spilled like they never did before.

This moment was far worse than any of his nightmares ever viewed. 

Don took it okay. Maybe because he figured out the hints on his own. Raph hadn’t the slightest idea, and to boost. He probably didn’t believe in incest, and he definitely must be only straight to get sick at the idea of being with another male. For some part he couldn’t have blamed Raph for yelling at him for, but did he have to push the dagger in so far that it went through the other side? He didn’t even give him a chance to explain. Like he wanted to do this in the first place!?

Curses left Leo like they would from a sailor and he sobbed uncontrollably. Hugging his abdomen and rocking back and forth where he sat. It hurt so much. Being alone this way. Being torn little by little and left in dust for the wind to pick up. 

Maybe if he kept up with the lie? 

Leo shook his head sharply. He would be lucky enough if he came out with his head still intact if it lasted any longer. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt suffocated in his room. Everywhere around him felt like the walls were closing on him. Squeezing him. The blue clad leader couldn’t stand it no longer and rushed out of his room. Nearly tripping on the way out. Pushing his bedroom door as it slammed into the wall. Running down the hallway clumsily, past his brothers who looked as panicked as he felt and yet he ignored them. He found his father who soon cut him off.

“Leonardo!” He shouted out trying to stop him. He herd everything as he was as confused as his youngest son.

Leo just gave a cry of misery and shoved the old rat away from him. Using as much strength and adrenalin he had left which surprisingly made Splinter stumble back a couple of feet away. He raced out of the lair. There was no telling where he was going, but he couldn’t stay there any longer. He was trapped in that place he used to call home. Like a cell. Being chained up.


	12. Confusion

Leo hopped off of the roof of a nearby building. Landing on a fire escape and jumping down the steps. Finding himself in front on his best friend’s window. He sniffed, wiping his eyes free from any more spilling tears before knocking on the glass. He waited a few minutes, thinking that April had gone somewhere then noticing the red headed teenager had walked out of the corner and headed over to him. 

She unlocked the window and opened it. She gasped. “Oh no Leo. It happened didn’t it?” Leo nodded looking at the ground. He only managed to tell April so much but he had spilled his gut some time when they visited her and she had noticed how giddy he was about being around Raph. He hadn’t realized that his crush seemed so obvious to everyone else.

April grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him into the apartment, wrapping her arms around the mint green turtles neck. Hugging him tightly. 

“I’m guessing Raph didn’t take it well?” Leo nodded and stuffed his head in the crook of April’s neck. Rubbing his face in the amber hair that hung out of her usual pony tail. She continued to hold him till his whimpers had ceased for the time being. Separating enough that she could look at him. Her hands resting on his shoulders. She cupped his face and smiled softly.

“Don’t worry. You can stay here as long as you need to.” Leo forced a corner of his mouth to curl. Letting her know he was grateful. Which he definitely was. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if he didn’t have her company to go to.

April grabbed Leo’s hand and lead him over to the bar table of her small kitchen and allowed him to sit down. 

“Do you want tea Leo? I got plenty.” 

“Sure. Thanks.” She could hear the cracks and roughness in Leo’s voice and she knew that her mutant friend had done a great deal of crying. She felt so awful for him. Nothing that Leo had done could he really help. Sure, he delayed the truth for a long time because of lack of confidence, but she couldn’t exactly blame him. If she found herself in a situation such as that she might not be as brave through it either.

She grabbed a mug and filled it with water, setting it into the microwave and pressing a button before turning to Leo. Her elbows being supported by the side of the counter.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Leo sighed. “What’s to talk about? I lost everything.” April frowned.

“Well, maybe. Then again maybe not. Tell me what happened. I can give you the best advice I can and maybe you’ll feel better.” There was a long moment of silence and she thought that Leo wasn’t going to answer till he spoke very softly that she almost missed it.

“Raph found out.” Leo looked up, redness surrounding those sapphire orbs.

“W-What?”

“Raph found the stuff I used to dress up as Lyric. I don’t know how. But when I came back in he just . . . just exploded at me.” April chewed on her lip. The beep interrupted her thoughts and she turned to take the mug out. Grabbing a packet of green tea and poured it in, stirring. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“So what did he say?” Leo looked at his lap. Clenching his fists and trying his hardest to keep back another round of tears.

“H-He said the most awful things. I told him that I loved him.” April closed her eyes for a moment before sighing and handing Leo the tea. 

“Go on.” He whispered his thanks, his hands cupping the mug and allowing the heat to warm his icy palms.

“He told me I was disgusting. . .” He whimpered and watched as his tears dripped on the countertop. “He said he couldn’t even look at me . . . That I’m not his brother.” Leo’s grip on the mug tightened, his head dipping low. April was shocked. Sure, she could understanding Raph exploding, but this might have been taking things too far. Though she didn’t exactly know of the details of this situation, she didn’t think it was so bad. Considering that she did know how close the two brothers was. 

She didn’t imagine this was the way Raph would have reacted.

“He loved Lyric so much.” Leo whispered, snapping the red head out of her thoughts. She sat beside Leo and rested her hand on the mint green arm.

“Then he loves you.” The sapphire eyed turtle screwed his eyes closed.

“He made it quite clear that he could never love me.” 

April sighed. “This shouldn’t be your last word Leo. Raph was mad. He spoke to you when he was angry.”

“You didn’t see the emotions I saw in his eyes. It hurt.”

“But was it truthful? Or just natural instincts?” Leo looked to her in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the first thing Raph did was get mad at you. Everything was a shock to him and probably overwhelmed him. So he shouted out his pain and he took it out on you. But you don’t know what he’s thinking when he’s finally calm.”

“You seriously think there could possibly be a chance for an us? April your insane. Raph hates me.”

“You don’t know that, Leo. For all you know he does like you and just doesn’t know it.” April jumped when Leo leapt up in his seat. Glaring daggers at her. 

“Damn it April! You just don’t get it! Raph told me he could never love me! He told me that I’m not even his brother after this! I’m never going to have Raph and that’s final!” He turned away, leaning against the bar and hiding his face in his arms and sobbing.

April frowned, rubbing the back of Leo’s shell with her hand in comfort. It might not have done anything, but she could just try.

“He loves your eyes.” There was long silence that spread between the two and April was going to try again till Leo’s head raised and he looked at her with a flushed face and watery eyes. He supported his head with his hand. Sniffing.

“W-What?”

“Tell me he never complimented your eyes before.”

“When I was dressing up as Lyric.”

“Yes, but wither you were Lyric or not. Your eyes were always the same.” Leo fell silent to let the newly acquired information to sink in. “Leo, all that you ever changed in yourself was just your figure and breast. The clothes were just added. Anything he ever complimented you on. He was complimenting you personally and he didn’t even know it.” 

Leo shook his head. He was so confused. “Those compliments weren’t meant for me. Not if he never knows it.” April sighed.

“Give him time Leo. Let him calm down. Let everything sink in and think it over.” He rubbed his forehead, feeling a head ache coming on. The teenage girl got up and walked to the bathroom. Soon coming out, pain killers in hand.

“Here. Take these. You can stay the night on the couch if you want.” Leo swallowed the pills. Finished his tea. He pushed himself off the chair and found April finishing setting up the couch into a comfortable bed. 

“Thank you April. I really appreciate it.” 

April smiled and nodded. “No problem.” She walked over and hugged Leo tightly. “Get some rest. Once you sleep you can clear your head and think better.”

The mint green turtle nodded and watched his human friend disappear in her own room. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he stuffed his head in his hands and wept.

. . .

Leo woke up to the smell of his favorite sweets. The aroma spread through the apartment and wandered all the way to Leo’s nose.

The mint green turtle’s eyes slowly opened, yawning, and wiping away the crustiness from the corners of his eyes. He sat up and stretched, hearing a few crackles and pops from his joints that stayed in one cramped position too long. Glancing over the top of the couch he found April had set a tray of cinnamon rolls on the stove. She washed her hands and wiped them dry before she smiled, noticing the turtle was awake.

“Morning Leo.”

Leo merely grunted as his muffled “morning” was drowned in another yawn. He slid off the couch bed and walked to the bathroom.

April set the rolls on a plate and on the bar table. Snatching one just for herself. She could hear the shower water running as she walked over to the couch and turned on the television to occupy her thoughts.

Leo finished his shower in a matter of minutes. Drying himself off, throwing the towel over his shoulder, and walking out. He sat down at the bar and gazed at the plate.

“Cinnamon rolls?” April grinned as she looked over her shoulder.

“Yep. I forgot I had those in the refrigerator but when I saw them I thought of you and baked them. Enjoy!” Leo stared at his red headed friend before shrugging and taking a bite out of one.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“No trouble.” Leo knew that April just did it to cheer him up but her attempts was failing. His favorite tasty treat tasted bitter in his mouth and he frowned. His mind wandering to the emerald turtle once again. He only managed to swallow down half of the roll before he gagged, setting it to the side. 

April had walked in a frowned. “Don’t tell me they’re that bad.” 

“No. They’re actually great. I just don’t feel like eating right now.” April sighed but decided that was the best she could do. Taking the plate from him she wrapped it in foil and set it in the refrigerator.

“Well I still got school to go to. You can stay here as long as you want to but if you do leave make sure the door is locked.” Leo nodded, watching April grab her bag. Double checking that she got all her homework in it before waving to Leo and leaving the apartment.

Leo sighed as he looked around the empty room. The place felt suddenly cold and lonely. Leo wanted to go home, but he didn’t want to be welcomed by his family. He knew they would probably be worried about him for the fact he didn’t come home last night, but he knew just as soon as the worry wore off he would be bombarded by questions. There was no telling about how Mikey would react, or worse; Master Splinter. Leo shivered and curled up on the chair at the thought of being rejected more. 

The first time hurt more than he ever expected it would. The last thing he would need was to face it from one brother, or father, or both.

Leo sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t concentrate on that right now. He got up and walked to the window. Making sure it was locked before checking the front door. He sat down on the couch and stared at the flickering television. April had left it on the news. A reporter women discussing something about the criminal gang called purple dragons rampaging through the streets of New York.

The sapphire eyed turtle snorted and shook his head. He rubbed his temples, though the shower helped a lot with his head ache. He could still feel the uncomfortable pounding in his forehead. He groaned. 

Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the pain killer bottle. He got up and took one. Laying on the couch bed, waiting for the pills to kick in and the pain to fade. 

Tonight he’ll leave. He’ll go before April gets back from school. He won’t go home. No, that would be the last place he would want to go. 

He’ll find somewhere to feel comfortable till the pain has past to give him enough opportunity to grab some confidence and head back home where he would have to fix the sudden mess he had caused. He owed his family explanations, but he knew it would be better for him if he didn’t tell anyone where he was going. Hell, Leo didn’t even know where he was going.

The blue masked leader rubbed the space between his eyes. He felt drowsy, but he supposed that was a good thing. He needed as much rest as he could get.

First he’ll take a nap. Then he’ll leave.

That was the plan ol’ fearless leader.

. . .

Mikey knocked on the door to his second eldest brother’s room. “Come on Raph. You can’t stay there forever.” 

“Go away Mikey!” The harsh snap was herd through the other side of the door and Mikey sighed and was just about to give up till he sensed a presence. Snapping his head around, he found Master Splinter behind him looking mighty displeased at the result of his order.

“Raphael, come out of the room right now!” His voice raised enough that it even got Mikey to shake and it wasn't even pointed to him.

So many minutes passed before the door squeaked open and an emerald turtle peeked out.

“What?” He asked sharply. Venom dripping off the word. Splinter glared, clearly not liking the attitude he got. 

“Come out here now.” Raph sighed irritably and opened the door fully. His head was hanging but he was looking up at the rat.

“I am not going to ask what happened between you and Leonardo at this moment. But I refuse you to lock yourself up for this. I want you to join your brothers in the dojo now.”

“No thank you.” Master Splinter’s ears went down, a low growl escaping from the back of his throat. Getting impatient.

“Raphael! Dojo! Now!” The emerald turtle glared darkly but nonetheless did as he was ordered. He knew from the start this was going to be a shitty day. The old rat watched his second oldest son disappear into the dojo before sighing. His hold on the cane loosening. Mikey chewed on his lip. Wondering if he should ask the question that has been nagging him since he first woke up.

“Master Splinter, what about Leo? I am worried. He didn’t come home last night.” 

“My son, I’m sure Leonardo is fine. I’ll call April and Casey to see if he stopped by.”

Mikey nodded without another word and followed behind his father. Staring at the ground his feet were walking on. He could only pray Leo was okay.


	13. Abduction

Leo awoke from his long day time resting and found that the sun was slowly starting to go down. The room started glowing a gold tint around the mint green turtle. Leo’s eyes widen. 

'Shit, April could get home any minute.'

He shouted out for her just in case she was home. No answer. Leo sighed in relief and got up, the room spun and he sat back down. One hand caressing his head. He waited a few minutes before trying a second attempt. Slowly getting up, his free hand supporting him with the arm of the couch. He hobbled over to the kitchen, dumping a few pain killers in his palm and stuffing them in his belt pocket before taking one right now. Gulping the water bottle till empty and throwing it away. 

Sighing, he leaned against the table and contemplating the popcorn ceiling till the headache finally went away. He walked over to the window and unlocked it, hopping out, closing it behind him, before climbing up the fire escape.

. . .

April walked through the door of her apartment. Huffing as her bag fell from her shoulder, she swung it off her arm and landed with a thud on the ground.

“Leo! I’m home!”

When no answer came she just shrugged. Guessing that her ninja mutant friend decided to leave. She went over to the kitchen and dug around the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle. 

She felt a vibration in her pocket and she grabbed out her T-phone Don had given her.

“Hello?”

“Hey April. This is Donnie. I was wondering if you’ve seen Leo around. He didn’t come home last night.”

“Yeah, he was just here. He spent the night. I assumed he just left.”

“Do you have any clue where?”

“No. If he hasn’t arrived back home in ten minutes. Call me.”

“Alright, I’ll check in with Casey to see if he stopped by there.”

“I likely doubt that would be any place Leo would want to go, but we’ll see. Bye Don.” She hung up the phone and gazed at it worriedly before sighing and stuffing it back in her pocket. She hoped Leo had the sense to go home. She really didn’t want to think what might happen if Leo gets emotional in the middle of New York. She prayed not something reckless.

. . .

Leo sat on the edge of the roof top as he watched a few busy people fly by either in cars, bikes, or walking. He sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. Being outside and here hasn’t helped him with anything! He was still as confused and upset as ever and gained little to no courage to go home. 

He couldn’t even get him brave enough to call Donnie to make sure they don’t worry too much about him. Then again, he could call April and leave her a message for his family. He shook his head, in that case he might as well leave them his address. He was sure they would find a way to track him down. Even though he left his T-phone at April’s apartment. On purpose of course.

With a depressed sigh, the mint green turtle got back on his feet and ran. Didn’t know where to, but he found the exercise to be helpful in relaxing his tired mind. He would meditate but he could never find the peace and quiet out here that he would need.

Leo stopped suddenly at the edge of a roof top. Looking down in the alley way. He couldn’t have told anyone how long and far he’s been running, but he didn’t exactly care. He just knew that he had worn himself down. He grumbled, hopping down the fire escape. He’ll just take the long way down.

As soon as his feet landed on the cold concrete of the bottom of the alleyway. He felt his not alone instincts tingling. 

Leo looked through the shadows of the alleyway. Nothing. Maybe it was just paranoia again. Leo groaned and rubbed his temples.

I’m over doing it. I need to find somewhere to rest and maybe get something to eat.

Leo would have hopped to the fire escape across from him but he found his ankle was caught in rope. He gazed at it in confusion before he bent down to untie it only for the knot to tighten and suddenly jerk his foot out from under him. The sapphire eyed terrapin yelped in astonishment and collapsed with a scrape of his shell against concrete. 

Foot ninja’s appeared from everywhere, shadows in corners, windows, roofs. And they surrounded him completely. Leo quickly tried to pull and untie the knot of the rope but it wouldn’t budge. He growled and decided to deal with this the easier way. Reaching behind him, his hand was planning to grope the handle of his sword but he found nothing but air. He tapped his shell and looked behind him. He forgot he left his sword.

He tugged against the rope and brought two foot bots out from the crowd and towards him. He kicked one, stood up, and grabbed the second bots neck, hammering its medal head into his knee. He tried to untie the knot and again his overly large fingers didn’t do nothing to the blood stopping knot. 

He spotted two more bots from his peripheral vision and ducked quickly. The foot ninjas tripped over his shell and went sprawling in front of him. Leo smirked at the sight and swiftly pushed himself up to his feet. Back flipped to avoid a sword to the head and he flew right over top several, landing on the other side of the group easily. He fiddled more with the knot but growled as he failed the third time, scooping up the hanging rope, he leapt off the ground and to the fire escape. Climbing up. 

Chains this time wrapped around his other ankle and yanked him down. Leo’s body smashed against the medal stairs, he rolled to his shell to prevent a broken nose as he was pulled farther down. He gripped a hold of a drain pipe and held on like his personal life line. 

Looking upwards, he wasn’t predicting for two more foot bots to come from above him. Holding sharp weapons that looked ready to chop his head clean off. Leo let go of the pipe and allowed himself to slide. Grabbing onto the edge of the steps of the fire escape. His legs hanging off the end. He looked around himself for a good hole to escape through. He couldn’t find squat as he was surrounded in a wall of foot ninja’s. He tried to pull himself back up, but the chain around his ankle prevented him from doing so. Another amount of bots grabbed the loose rope and continued to pull. Leo’s grip on the edge slipping.

The blue masked ninja looked above him. Those two bots he left behind were right there, and if they were alive he swore they would be smirking at him. 

One’s foot had come up and hammered down on Leo’s fingers. Pressing hard. Leo gave a hiss pulling his hand out and shaking it in pain. He was hanging now by one hand, and that was more than enough for his enemy’s to defeat him. Leo watched before he could do anything as the others foot squished his other hand. The sapphire eyes screwed closed as he tried to withstand the pain and get himself back up, but the longer he struggled, the harder it seemed to be before his hand slipped and he fell into the group of ninja bots.

. . .

Exactly ten minutes as April had instructed, her T-phone went off into a vibrating frenzy. She took the shell cell out and clicked the answer button. Holding the receiver to her ear.

“Did you find him?” She asked. Already knowing who it was.

“No. Casey said he didn’t hear a word from him. He hasn’t come home and he certainly hasn’t called yet.”

“Have you tried tracking down his phone to see where he is?”

“I was just about to do that.”

“Okay, I’ll try calling him again.” April hung up the phone and started pressing in the numbers of the blue clad turtles number. She could hear that soft familiar ring tone muffled. She searched around the apartment. Checking under and around things till she entered the couch. She got down on her hands and knees, scrambling under the couch till her fingers wrapped around something. Pulling it out, her green eyes went huge as she spotted Leo’s phone.

. . .

“Well Donatello? Any news?” Master Splinter asked worriedly as Don got off the phone with April the third time.

“Just as the computer say’s Sensei. Leo left his phone at April’s. We have no clue where he’s at now.”

“Then we can’t wait here any longer. I know Leonardo is going through some stuff, but staying away from home for two nights is unacceptable.”

“But Sensei, don’t you think Leo will come home when he’s ready? He’s probably out there trying to clear his head. You know.” Mikey cut in. Raph growled under his breath. He tucked himself away in a corner. Casually leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

“That selfish prick.” He mumbled under his breath. Earning a sharp glare from Splinter as his ears caught a hold of the statement.

“My sons, we must leave now. Both the kraang and the Shredder are searching for us and if they have gotten a hold of Leonardo---“ 

“Sensei, I’m sure he’s just fine.” Don interrupted him.

“We can’t take the risk. Grab what you need and hurry out immediately.” Without any more questions the three turtles left the room, packing themselves up with their weapons and any useful tools. Rushing out of the lair. While the old rat watched his sons go, he had confined himself in the corner of the dojo, sitting in the traditional meditation position. Taking deep breaths and closed his eyes. Hoping maybe he could get a connection. Somehow.

 

Leonardo. . . 

 

Leonardo, can you hear me?

 

AAAAAAHHHH!

 

LEONARDO!

. . .

“Well? Anything?” Don looked towards his two brothers. Mikey shook his head, his facial expression that was once happy with an over grown smile was completely down into a frown. 

“Nothing Don. No sign of him anywhere.”

“Raph?”

“No. Nothing.” 

Don frowned at this. “Then we got to keep moving. We have to find some sort of clue.”

The three turtles kept on moving as instructed. Don looked behind him at Raph in concern. He was at the back of the pack, his head hanging low and he looked to be under tons of stress. Which in some cases he couldn’t blame him for. 

What he really wanted to know was what exactly was going through that emerald reptiles head. He looked distressed, but yet he always seemed angry ever since that night. Or perhaps he was just as confused about his own emotions. Don wanted to halt everything and demand answers but they had a more important task ahead of them. Those answers would be completely useless if they couldn’t find their oldest brother. 

“Hey Don! I think I found something!” The shout of the youngest snapped Don out of his thoughts. He spotted Mikey kneeling against the edge of the rooftop, looking upon an alleyway.

“What is it Mikey!?”

“It looks to be a war zone.” Without any more time to spare, the leaf green turtle hopped off the roof and crawled down the fire escape. 

Looking around, the evidence of a fight taking place was all over the ground and walls. There was throwing stars and knives all stuck in walls and garbage cans. Cuts and gashes on the concrete. Even left over pieces of dark black garb was deserted on the ground and rolled as the wind picked it up.

Mikey walked over to one of the throwing stars. Tugging it out of the wall, he studied the steel. 

Don walked over and stomped on one of the loose fabrics before it could get away from them. Picking it up, he gasped. The foot symbol imprinted on it.

“Don, I think the foot kidnapped Leo.”

“Either that, or Leo escaped barely with his life.”

“But I don’t see any evidence of Leo escaping. There would be trails of blood leading away from the battle zone. Don’t you think?” Don nodded.

To Don’s horror though, there as blood. Heavily coating the stones of the building. It dripped only in one place from the looks of it. It looked like they were dragging Leo, but then the blood stains cut off. Don studied the area thoroughly.

Raph on the other hand, had his hands stuffed in his belt pockets as he looked around the area. Feeling the sight hurt deeper than he was fond of. Getting out of his brothers way, he leapt on the other fire escape and walked around it. He flinched when he found even more of that copper smelling liquid dripping between the bars. Looking like the small pieces of medal cut through his brother’s skin. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he tried to block out the smell and sight. 

Okay, just because he yelled at him, and pretty much said he hated him. Didn’t mean he wanted Leo tortured, or dead.

With a sigh, Raph walked farther up the fire escape. Then his movements froze. Blue. He caught the sight of blue. 

Turning around he slowly made his way back down the steps. There was more fabric blowing in the wind. He kneeled down and grabbed the blue cloth, tugging it off of where it got caught on the end. It was Leo’s mask. Blood stained and torn. Raph frowned and rubbed the stitches between his fingers. Holding the mask up to his face he took in the scent. He sneered when most of his older brothers smell was covered up in copper stench. 

'Looks like Master Splinter was right.' 

Raph wrapped the mask in his hand and held it close to his mouth. Giving it a small kiss. Tears puddled up in his emerald eyes.

'Leo was kidnapped.'


	14. Coming Home

Leo’s eyes peeked open. His body was sore and strangely warm. He tried to move but he felt himself floating. Looking around, his vision was blurry. Exhaling a breath bubbles suddenly appeared. He was in water. That much he manage to figure out. He just couldn’t figure out how or why. He couldn’t remember anything for that matter of fact, the past several events were nothing but fuzzy. He was half conscious as it was and his mind was barely working. 

. . . Shredder?

He could see the man. Oroku Saki was standing outside of the tank Leo was placed in. He looked to be yelling at someone. 

Baxter . . . Stockman?

The words that they were speaking to each other was muffled, but he knew that Baxter must have failed at something and he was getting the lecture of his life. What he failed at he couldn’t have been sure of. Leo looked down at himself. He had cords connected to his skin. Everything seemed to be okay. Maybe what Baxter failed at was him. 

Whatever lights were in the room were suddenly shut off into complete darkness. Leo looked around through the tank. His hands pressing against the glass, trying to make out what exactly was happening. 

Red lights started flashing and a muffled alarm went off. There was shadows moving. Ones he couldn’t figure out.

One shadow in particular came really close to the tank. Leo yanked his hands back and hugged them to his chest. He couldn’t move very well so he remained floating in the middle, plus the cords wouldn’t allow him to go anywhere. There was pounding on the glass from the other side and Leo couldn’t help but wonder what in the hell was going on. The next flash of red lights, he spotted three shadows this time by the glass. 

One was messing around a panel of buttons and next thing you know the water in his tank started draining. When the water was completely gone Leo’s feet stepped on the bottom but his knees were too weak to remain standing and he ended up falling. He was expecting to smash against the walls but apparently the glass had opened for reasons he wouldn’t know. Landing in a pair of arms. 

“. . . eo! Leo. . . !” He recognized that voice. He heard it before. He just didn’t know where. “Donnie, is he okay?” It was deeper and rougher than the others that were rambling on his other side. 

He could feel people touching him all over his skin. He felt cold and wet. He shivered and released a small sound that resembled a groan.

“He should be fine. I’ll need some instruments from my lab to be sure.” Leo let out a stronger groan. Another lab? That’s all he needed was to be put into another tank for experiments. He herd movements around him. 

“It’s going to be okay Leo. I got you.” Leo didn’t know why, but the sound of that man’s voice comforted him. It was more of a gut feeling that he should trust whoever was talking to him. 

“Come on! We got to go!” 

An arm hooked around his legs while another supported his shell. Lifting him up from the ground. He knew the name of that voice. It was on the tip of his tongue. He saw him every time he slept. 

“R-Raph-” Leo muffled out. Feeling a small kiss on his forehead. He could feel himself on the verge of unconsciousness. 

“I got you Leo. Don’t worry. You’re safe.”

. . .

Raph paced the outside of his brother’s lab. He wanted so bad to have been in there, making sure that Leo was alright but Don had instructed him to wait outside. To make matters worse Master Splinter, Mikey, and his other two friends insisted that was the best thing to do. With a scowl, Raph had followed the commands much to his discomfort.

It had been an hour tops since they brought their older brother home finally. Leo had been unconscious the whole ride there. Thankfully though the escape back out wasn’t so hard. In fact, it was easy. Almost too easy. Raph had thought, but he shook the thought aside for now. He was just grateful he finally could get his brother back.

Raph jumped in surprise when the door finally opened. Don walked in, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. 

“Well Don!?” The emerald turtle asked frantically.

“Calm down Raph. He’s going to be fine. Just needed a lot of patching up, but I ran tests and he’s perfectly healthy.”

“No side effects from the experiments? Nothing?” 

Don shook his head. “I assure you Raph. Leo is fine. Whatever experiments they performed had failed.” Raph closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Anything we can do for him now?”

“Just take him to his room. He needs to sleep.” Raph nodded. Walking past his genius sibling and into the lab. He frowned when he caught sight of the mint green turtle. Laying still on the cot. More still than to his liking. Walking over, he rested his hand on Leo’s arm. His fingers trailing along the smooth skin. He stared at that face, Leo looked calm and peaceful in his deep slumber. He couldn’t help the smile that played on his facial features. The back of his hand caressed the cheek. 

“Raph-” The whisper came so soft Raph had almost missed it. 

“Don’t worry. I got you.” He murmured back. Picking Leo up carefully. Peeling away the IV tube from his arm. He carried the sapphire eyed terrapin out of the lab. Ignoring the stares he found himself getting and proceeded his way down the hall into Leo’s room. He laid the turtle down on the blue made bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. 

“Get some rest.” 

With that, Raph left the room. Giving back a glance over his shoulder before shutting the door. Standing on the other side, his shell leaning against the wood. Groaning and rubbing the space between his eyes. 

Pushing himself away from the door he made his way into his room. Collapsing on his hammock. Shifting enough that he could get balanced. 

Raph gazed at the brick ceiling above him. He remembered seeing this same exact ceiling every day of his life. Finding himself studying the nicks, cranny’s, and cracks that marked over the stone to the point he memorized it like the back of his hand. Creating a map in his mind. Just like he made a map of New York City. To be able to know everything and every place. Apparently all his work had failed. That whole time Leo was missing, every hint they got of where exactly Shredder was keeping him always finished in a dead end. 

And that was the worst three weeks of his life.

Raph was restless, he wouldn’t stop for nothing till he found his brother. That he swore to himself. But he wasn’t the only one, Don had locked himself in his lab hours at a time trying to track down Leo. Mikey was either in the dojo working out or in his room doing Raph didn’t know what. Neither did he know about Casey and April. He lost updates on everyone else after some time. His family had insisted several times that he must stop to sleep or eat. Raph wouldn’t give himself that type of luxury. The guilt he constantly felt prevented the food to be swallowed and for sleep to be way past his reach. So he never bothered.

His thoughts would continuously remind him of what he had said to Leo. Okay, so most of it was true. He was emotionally bothered by the thought that he had fallen in love with a girl and in reality it was his brother in disguise.

The thought that Leo could stoop so low as to deceive him in such a way was unbelievable. Their whole lives together, he always thought of that blue masked ninja to be the perfect son. The fearless leader. Apparently he wasn’t so fearless, and not as perfect as he always pictured him. He would have figured that if anyone was to be responsible for the cruel prank it would be Mikey, but even then he wouldn’t think Mikey would have gone that far. 

Raph groaned and rubbed between his eyes. His thoughts were giving him a head ache.

Leo had told him he loved him and at first he was incredibly creeped out by the thought-

Now not so much.

This is one fucked up situation we’re in.

The knock on the door snapped Raph out of his thoughts, and caused his heart to nearly jump out of his chest in the process. Raph stared at the door for a few seconds persuading his legs to swing off the hammock. A skill he learned how to do over the years. He walked to the door and paused.

“Who is it?”

“. . . It’s Mikey.” The answer was hesitant and sounded guilty. Raph blinked, he wouldn’t have expected Mikey would be one to want to pay him a visit. He figured the youngest would be at Leo’s bedside responding to every groan. He shook the thought away and opened the door. Leaning casually against the door frame.

“What do ya want?”

“I-I wanted to talk to you Raph.” 

Raph stared at the orange masked ninja before he nodded and moved out the way so Mikey could enter. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s seen the rambunctious turtle so nervous and shy in his life. Mikey stood in the corner, rubbing his arms and gazing at the ground. Raph followed and sat on his press bench, staring curiously at Mikey.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“I’m sorry Raph. This is my fault.”

“What?”

“What happened between you and Leo wasn’t his fault. It was mine.” Raph stared, mouth agape. Okay, now he was confused.

“Okay, what are you rambling about now?”

“It was a prank I pulled on Leo, Raph!” Mikey shouted out. Tears clouding his vision. “I wanted Leo to play truth or dare with me and Donnie, and he did. I persuaded him to pick dare and when he did I dared him to dress up like a girl. Don helped with the breasts and figure. April dressed him up. This was supposed to last a week. That’s how long I arranged it. Anyway, the night you met Lyric. I talked him into pretending he was someone else. I kept that up with him for the past week. Getting him deeper and deeper into the mess till the point Leo had to find a way to drag himself out.”

Raph gawked at his youngest sibling in astonishment. That wasn’t the explanation he was expecting to get or from who he was going to get it from, but he had to admit that did clarify a lot of things. 

“Please don’t be mad at Leo anymore Raph. It wasn’t his fault.”

Raph sighed and shook his head. “I’m not mad at Leo anymore Mikey. Nor am I with you. I’m just- confused.” 

“It wasn’t just his fault Raph.” The emerald turtle looked up and found both Donnie and April standing in the front door. “We’re just as responsible as Mikey is.”

Raph looked over the group that was in his room.

“Be mad at anyone of us. But don’t blame any of this on Leo.” April cut in. 

“I’m not. I already told Mikey I’m not mad anymore.” Raph sighed and gave them a stern look. “But Mikey had told me that this prank lasted for only a week before you stopped. So it was Leo’s fault that it took that long to tell me, where he should have told me as soon as you guy’s let him off the prank.” 

“But-” April tried to protest, but was immediately interrupted. 

“I don’t care if you guys are the one that dragged him in there in the first place. No matter how deep in the situation he had gotten. It was wrong of him to continue with it instead of telling me the truth. If it wasn’t for as long as it was, I may have forgiven him easier. But not right now.” 

“That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Donnie. But doesn’t mean I’m not going to forgive you three any sooner.” The group was silent for several moments before nodding. Exiting the room. Raph stared at the door a few minutes before laying down on his press bench and rubbing his head and grumbling. Even though things has gotten cleared up. He was just as confused as ever.

Raph was plenty of relieved and happy that they had gotten Leo back from the clutches of Shredder’s paws before anything bad really happened. 

But now as soon as Leo wakes up he was going to have to figure out a way of apologizing for his behavior than find a way to forgive Leo at the same time. 

The red masked ninja rolled off the press bench and back to his hammock. Making himself comfortable and stared at the same ceiling. If only the answer was just scratched on the brick. Raph sighed and closed his eyes. He needed some shut eye as well, then maybe the answer will reveal itself in his sleep. 

His hopes of an answer appearing was crushed when a pair of sapphire eyes that he had fallen in love with showed their way into his dream. Raph grumbled and opened his own eyes. This was definitely going to be harder than he thought it would be.

Raph rolled to his side. His hand reaching for the night stand. Opening the drawer he grabbed ahold of the pill bottle inside he had snatched from the bathroom cabinets. He had been needing to use them more often than is probably healthy for him, but his mind hadn’t allowed him that many peaceful nights all on his own. 

He downed the pills easily and set the bottle to the side. Waiting impatiently for them to take effect.


	15. Karma's a Bitch

Leo yawned, sitting up from where he was laying. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His gaze ran around the room and he smiled with the familiar and comfortable surroundings. He couldn’t remember anything from yesterday or the day before that, or before-

Leo shook his head and rubbed his temples. Concentrating hard. He couldn’t remember what he ate. He couldn’t remember what he did, or saw yesterday. His memory was cut short to when . . . when he slept the night at April’s. Then he escaped out of the apartment to run by himself. Trying to organize his thoughts. Then he ran into a huge group of foot ninja’s. Everything was black and fuzzy from there on. 

The mint green turtle sighed, deciding to drop the thoughts. For all he knew, he fell unconscious running too much and his brothers found him and carried him back home. 

Leo nodded. That had to be it.

With a yawn and a stretch, Leo pushed himself off the bed and lazily made his way out of the room. The lair was dark and eerily quiet. The only light he could see was the computers in the lab. Leo dragged his feet across the floor down the hall, arriving in the bathroom moments later.

His body’s weight being supported by the door frame. He covered his eyes as his hand wandered around the wall till his fingers hooked around the light switch and he flicked it upwards. Light flying across the room and making the darkness flee into the far corners. Leo rubbed his eyes, blinking several times, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. 

After a few minutes, he persuaded his feet to move farther into the room. Stopping in front of the sink, his sights staring down at the white surface. Studying his reflection upon the medal drain. His hands clenching the edges. The movements from his bed all the way to the bathroom, plus the sudden shine of the lights caused his headache to reappear without mercy. 

Some breaths later, the room had finally found its proper place, staying completely still.

Leo’s hand groped the faucet and twisted it as the water fell in a white stream. He cupped his hands under the water, creating a small pool. Little droplets running between the cracks of his fingers and travelling down his forearms, clinging to his elbow. Leo took in a breath and held it as he splashed his face with the cold liquid. Repeating this process multiple times. One hand rubbed his eyes free from water while the other was roaming across the wall till he clasped it around a towel and wiped his face dry. 

Allowing his arms to drop, he stared at his reflection of the mirror. He looked so pale. The whites around his eyes had a red tint to them. He had bruises and cuts in places he forgot he even had. The large gashes were covered in white wrappings and gauze. Then his sight wandered farther along to his chest.

Leo’s eyes widen to abnormal size. The towel in his grip falling in a heap on the floor. His hands raising up slightly to the breasts that had formed on his plastrons. He could touch them, and he could feel the touches. They were real!

“AAAAAHHHHH!” 

The high pitched shriek echoed through the lair and it was only a few minutes later, Leo could here slams of doors and thumping’s of feet getting louder as the sources came closer to him.

The door opened for just a split second and Leo pushed his palms into it. Causing the door to reclose with a slam.

“Don’t come in!” The girlish sound of his voice had returned only with an increase of female tone to add to it. 

“Leo!? Is that you!?” Don’s voice was herd through the door.

“Who do you think it is idiot!?”

“Open the door!”

“No!” His voice cracked to a higher pitch, panic rising in his chest quickly. “Someone call April!” 

“Why!? What’s wrong!?”

“Something happened to me!” 

“Leo, please open the door.” Leo whimpered and moved away, allowing the door to fly open and bang against the tiles on the walls. All three of his brother practically fell into the room from leaning against the door. Including his father who was trying to help them up. Once all four pairs of eyes landed on him, they went huge. Mouth gaped open in a cave like hole. Each brother slowly picking themselves back up on their feet. 

A red tint to Leo’s cheeks appeared and he turned more away to expose less of his new womanly body. His rugged muscles in his limbs were now sleek and slim and he looked to have a real hour glass figure to his shell. 

Leo chewed on his lip as the silence carried out too far for his liking till Mikey decided to be the first to speak. 

“Oh my God! Are those real!?” His hand came out to touch them, just to see if his theory was correct only for his hand to get harshly slapped away. Leaving a sting to the top of his hand and he yanked back quickly as if it was a hot stove.

“Ow! Dude! Dudette?”

Leo hugged his chest, hiding his breasts away from view and glared daggers at his youngest brother. 

“Don’t you dare touch them!” 

All four of his family members was gaping at him in astonishment. Donnie shook his head and cleared his throat. Walking over to Leo and gently taking his arm. Leo gave a warning glare. 

“How did this happen?” He asked helplessly. Tears puddling in his sapphire eyes. 

“I think this is what Baxter Stockman did to you.”

“Baxter? How did he do this!?” 

“You don’t remember?” Leo looked to the tiles on the bathroom floor and forced his brain to concentrate. He could remember being in water. He remembered cords stuck in his skin and he had a mask over his nose to help him breath.

“Baxter did this to me? Why!? What for!?” 

Don shrugged his shoulder and studied the woman like body. “I have no clue.”

“Do you think you can change me back?” Don looked to Leo and nodded his head confidently. 

“I’ll work night and day to make sure I get you back. I promise you Leo.” Leo was sure he would feel hopeless at this point, but nonetheless he gave a smile and nodded his head. 

“Raph, call April. Get her down here. And explain what happened.” Raph was the last to snap out of his surprise and he nodded. Grabbing his T-phone and exiting the room. 

“My sons . . . and daughter?”

“Son! I’m still son!” Leo snapped at his father. The old rat nodded. 

“Of course. I apologize Leonardo.” Leo nodded and looked to the ground. Clinging to Donnie as if he was his life line. The room had decided to resume spinning after all this chaos and he was either going to lean on his brother or collapse on the ground and he chose option one.

“Donatello, escort Leonardo into his room.” Don nodded and wrapped Leo’s feminine arm around his shoulder, being careful of his movements and helping his eldest brother into his bedroom. Allowing him to sit down on his bed. Don kneeled in front of him and started checking over the injuries. 

“I can’t stay like this Don.”

“I know Leo. I won’t allow you to.”

“I mean why this? Why a girl? I’d rather be turned into another species than the opposite sex. Especially after all that happened.”

Don nodded. “I know Leo. I’m so sorry.”

“Karma’s a fucking bitch.” Leo cursed. His hands clamping the edge of his mattress tightly till his knuckles turned a pale green. Even if his body had physically changed completely. His male personality was still well intact as well as his potty mouth.

“Don’t worry Leo. I’ll find a way.” The sapphire eyed reptile nodded halfheartedly. His gaze staring hard at the ground. So much must have happened in the blank times he couldn’t remember. He knew something was missing and he couldn’t put his finger on it. This must have been it. When those foot ninja’s showed up, he must have failed his battle. Ending up getting kidnapped and tested. That would explain everything. 

So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice all his wounds were rewrapped till Don had gotten up from his spot. Leo blinked and he watched Don walk over to the box Leo had totally forgot about. Filled with the things to dress up as Lyric. Leo snorted at the thought. What did he need those machines for? He was stuck with the real thing now. Don grabbed the leather jacket and black t-shirt out of the box and flung it over his arm.

“Are you going to wear these again?” Leo glanced up at Don before he shook his head and gazed down at his lap.

“No- I want them burned.”

Don stared at Leo, he nodded his understanding and left the room. 

. . .

April had arrived at the lair approximately ten minutes after Raph’s phone call. The news she was provided with at six o’clock in the morning was what got her up and awake faster than black coffee. 

She stripped herself of her classic yellow rain coat and tossed it on the couch. Don came in from the garage, stuffing the small box of matches in his belt pocket and rubbed the palms of his hands on the top of his thighs. He smiled slightly when his sights landed on the red head.

“Hey April.” 

“Hi Donnie. How’s Leo?”

“Freaked out. Scared. Angry.” April nodded her understanding.

“Do you think you can turn him back to normal?”

“I don’t know for sure. I have no clue what Baxter actually had done to turn Leo into this. So I wouldn’t know how to reverse it. Or at least not easily.”

“But is it possible?”

“Perhaps. I would have to preform several tests and research. Maybe I could figure it out.”

“Leo’s okay with this right?”

“More than okay. I’m pretty sure he would be willing to do any amount of tests as it takes.”

“He really hates being a girl doesn’t he?”

“You have no idea.” April nodded smiling sadly. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if she got turned into a guy. Hell she could imagine. “Anyway, I called you down so you can talk to Leo. Try to comfort him and make him feel better.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re a girl. You know what it’s like to be a girl so I was hoping you can show him a few things to expect.”

“Well, I don’t know what it’s like to be a female mutant turtle.”

“You’re the best we got!” April held up her hands up in surrender.

“Yeah okay, okay. I’ll try my best Donnie.” Don nodded with a smile and walked back over to his lab. April took a breath, looking up to Leo’s room she slowly made her way down the hallway. Pausing in front of the door she could hear muffled sobs on the other side. The red head could feel her chest tightening, chewing on her lip her knuckles knocked on the door.

There was silence as the sniffling stopped. April was about to knock again till the door suddenly cracked open and a red sapphire eye peeked out.

“April?” The girlish voice caught April off guard. 

“. . . Leo? You okay?” Leo shook his head and wiped his eyes. Opening the door all the way. April gazed at the sight of a once boy body now turned girl. Leo looked smaller and more slender than normal. April frowned and walked closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

“Oh Leo. I’m so sorry this had to happen to you.” More whimpers reached her ears and she clenched the mint green turtles body tighter. Though Leo had shrunk slightly in size, he still managed to over size her about an inch. But she supposed that was a good thing. He didn’t need to feel any more girly than he did now. Once she separated she smiled softly and grabbed Leo’s hand, leading him over to the blue made bed and sat down. Dragging him down with her. She squeezed Leo’s hands tightly in comfort.

“Being a girl isn’t that bad.”

“Oh please April. Don’t try to make me feel better about this. How would you feel being a guy?”

“I know. I know. But I can at least help you adapt a little to this new body till Don can figure out a solution for you.”

“And what happens if I end up stuck like this? What if Don can’t figure out anything to turn me back and I’m a female forever?” Leo looked at her helplessly. More tears falling from his eyes. April frowned and shook her head. Her hand coming up and wiping away the wetness from his cheek.

“Don’t think like that Leo. You can’t lose hope. You don’t know for sure if this is permanent or not, and Don’s working his hardest trying to figure out a solution.” Leo stared at his lap as he let the newly acquired information to sink in. He looked back up at April and stared at those crystal blue eyes. The corners of his mouth curled into a slim smile and nodded.

“Yeah, thanks April.”

“Whenever you need it Leo.” The red headed teenager pushed herself up from the bed. “Now, we should get you dressed and head down stairs. You don’t look like you’ve eaten much and your muscles could afford some work.” Leo frowned and looked down at himself.

“You sure that isn’t the slenderness of the female look?”

April scoffed. Grabbing Leo’s hand and pulling him up to his feet before pushing him to the mirror hanging up above the dresser. 

“Tell me Leo, do we look the same to you? I’m female and I look more solid.” Leo grumbled, but he had to admit that was true. Even without the male muscular appearance on April, she did look more in shape and stronger than he did. Which was kind of pathetic but that wasn’t particularly his fault. He hadn’t had a decent work out for three weeks and his feeding wasn’t exactly impressive either.

“So about the dressing-”

“Rules still apply April. I am not wearing anything of the sort that your pretty little head invented.” Leo snapped. Interrupting April mid-sentence. His stance and commanding look was still just as intimidating, even through the changes and she knew better than to question him.

“Alright, alright fine.”

“I’m going to resume everything as if I was a boy. I’m going to wear the same gear. I’m going to do the same amount of training. My manners will remain the same and if one peep out of anyone that resembles a tease, they’re going to get it.” April couldn’t help but smile at the threat. No matter what image Leo physically changes, his personality would never leave.

“Yeah sure, Leo.” She patted his shoulder as she passed. “I’ll see outside.” Leo watched April leave before he sighed and picked up the pile of belt, knee and elbow pads. Setting them on the bed, he started putting them on one by one. The pads Leo managed to readjust to continue to fit snug and tight. The belt on the other hand, hung loose on his hips. Contemplating at himself in the mirror, something was missing. Leo looked over at the dark blue mask laying in a pile on his nightstand. Leo took the cloth and rubbed the fabric between his fingers. The mask didn’t feel quite as natural on his face anymore. Tying it to his head he looked back at his reflection. Then he took it off. With a grumble, Leo tossed the mask aside and marched out of his room. 

He went down to Don’s lab and opened the door minus the authorization to do so. He found Don digging around his lab.

“Hey Leo.” He called out brightly without even bothering to look. Already knowing who was there.

“Don, where was that box you dragged out of my room?” 

The olive turtle pulled back from under the table and wiped his forehead with the top of his hand. He looked over at Leo questionably. “Why do you want the box?”

“I think I left something of mine in there.” Don shrugged and pointed to the cardboard box in the corner of the room. Leo smiled slightly and walked over, kneeling in front of it and started digging around past the machines and at the bottom, he found that light blue mask. His fingers ran over the stitches before clenching the mask in his fist and stood up. 

“Found what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah Don. Thanks.”

Without another word, Leo immediately left the room, he contemplated the mask in his hold. He grabbed the ends and started tying it around his head as he walked through the hallway towards his room. Remembering that was the last place he left his swords. Wincing at the memory. That was probably the only reason he got caught in the first place and this hell of a mess formed. The first thing Master Splinter had taught them before surfacing, never leave without your weapons and Leo did. Now he had to suffer the consequences for his idiocy. 

So focused on his thoughts he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. His movements were halted when hands clasped on his shoulders. 

Yanked out of his thoughts, Leo looked up to what was holding him. His sapphire eyes going huge when he was met with emerald orbs. His breath left him and his knees buckled, and not in the good way. The last thing he could remember was Raph yelling at him, though in some cases he couldn’t blame him, but the memory just broke his heart all over again. 

“You okay Leo?” 

Leo instantly looked down at his feet. His body growing tense. What the hell happened!? Raph had come from shouting harsh words at him to asking him if he was okay so nicely!? 

“I-I’m fine.”

Raph’s hands fell from his shoulders and he persuaded his head to sneak a glance upwards. Raph clasped his hands behind his shell and was staring at the ground. A frown on his lips. Leo wanted so bad to flee and slam the door to his bedroom closed behind him and lock the door.

“Well- I got to go now.” 

Leo convinced his feet to move and walk around Raph’s suddenly large frame. Shrinking about an inch or two had made Raph’s height grow bigger and frankly, much more intimidating. Leo rubbed his arms free from goose bumps as he continued his journey towards his room. Trying to keep himself calm. His movements though froze when the sound of Raph’s voice reached him.

“I like your mask.”

The mint green reptile glanced behind his shoulder. Raph was looking at him with a soft smile.

“Brings out your eyes.”

Leo swung back around, staring at the wall as if a ghost just seeped out of it. His heart beat quickened oddly and he folded in his lips.

“Uhm . . . t-thank you.” 

After a while of standing there, silence being the only thing answering him. He took the risk of glimpsing behind him, finding Raph wasn’t even there anymore. Leo bit his lip, he took the chance and rushed into his room. Slamming the door behind him. Locking the door before his shell scraped against the wood as he slid down to the floor. Hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Staring off at his wall. That annoying sting reappearing behind his eyes and he blinked multiple times.

“What the fuck just happened?”


	16. Punishments

Leo sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had been considering getting himself up and out of bed for the past thirty minutes, but each minute that passed he remained laying there on his bed like a sack of potatoes. 

He just didn’t find it in him to face his family looking the way he did. Though they very much knew what he looked like as a women, he didn’t know how to act normal this way. How was he supposed to resume being the fearless leader he manage to make himself to be after years of working so hard? And now it all collapsed because of an experiment Baxter had performed on him, and it was his fault just because he forgot to bring his stupid swords along, being so focused on his pain and sorrow. Making him blinded to his safety. So desperate to avoid his family. 

And yet, he was still desperate to avoid his family.

Leo groaned and rubbed the space between his eyes. He had counted by each of the day’s that passed so slowly. About a week and two day’s he counted. Mikey had been bringing him his breakfast lunch and dinner without saying a word. Probably because there was no use in speaking when Leo didn’t even respond. So his youngest sibling had resolved to just setting the tray of food in front of door on the floor. 

The mint green turtle nibbled unenthusiastically at the food just enough that the growling in his stomach stopped. The only times he did come out of his room was to take care of hygiene and personal business that took place in the restroom. He had avoided all mirrors as well and had become very skilled washing his face and hands, and brushing his teeth with his eyes closed. Thank god for the lair didn’t have any shiny spaces so he could view his womanly reflection. 

The other reason he came out was for Donnie to take another test on him. Drawing blood and tissue out of his body. Taking saliva and shell samples. Constantly checking his vitals’ and taking notes that soon found themselves in neat piles beside his geniuses brothers computer. But even through all that work they ended up nowhere except finding out Leo was a very healthy woman. 

Leo scowled as the name ‘women’ tasted bitter in his mouth. He had no problems with women. In fact he had very big respects for them and frankly he was impressed with some women he’s watched either on television or read in books. But that never changed the fact he had no desire to be one of them. 

So he’s also avoided even talking about them as much as possible and he was most grateful to his family that they continued to call him by, “him, his, and he.” And so on. They still considered him brother. Probably because they knew very well if they dared called him sister, he would have killed himself.

A knock to the door caused Leo’s heart to jump in his chest and the sapphire eyed terrapin took a breath to calm himself down.

“Donnie please go away. I don’t feel like another test at the moment.” He called out. Sure that was who was at the door. 

“This is not Donatello, Leonardo.” Leo’s body stiffened slightly at the sound of his father’s voice before he groaned and swung his legs from the edge of the bed. Tying his light blue mask around his head he come to love wearing despite the backstory engraved in the stitches. Pushing himself up, his legs had become dangerously wobbly with the lack of exercise he’s given them. He supposed Master Splinter was here to tell him to start back in training again. He would suggest the thought. Maybe building up a little muscle into his new body might make him feel a little better about his girly form.

Leo’s hand rested on the door knob and it took him several seconds to persuade his hand to open the door just a crack so he could gaze at his father’s rat body. 

“I would like to speak with you in my room.” 

Leo didn’t like the tone Splinter used in that sentence and he had no clue if this was going to be worth hearing. Leo didn’t protest but nodded and made his way out of his room, closing the door behind him, and following the mutant rat down the hall. Through the dojo and into the separate room Master Splinter had made himself comfortable with as his room.

The mint green turtle stood in the corner of the room as he slid the paper doors closed. Leo watched the old rat as he shifted his feet across the floor over to the small table placed neatly in the middle of the room. On it, rested a small tea bot and two cups. Leo noted at the stiffness his father used when walking, he knew he was getting older and his age was starting to show on him as his fur was nearly completely grey and the cane he always had with him had become useful other than something to hold in his hands and use as a weapon. He sat down on his knees and looked to Leo, his paw gesturing to the other side of the table.

“Come sit my son.”

Leo gulped at the seriousness he used. It definitely wasn’t going to be a normal, friendly, father and son chit chat. Leo silently walked across the room and sat down. Holding his chin up confidently and remembering not to hold his breath that he usually found himself doing when nervous or excited.

“You said you needed to speak to me father?” The girlish voice that cracked seemed so alien to him as he spoke those words. The rat grunted his answer and poured the tea in both cups. Taking his own cup he raised it to his lips and took a small sip. Leo copied the motion and took barely one sip and swallowed down, watering his sudden dry throat.

“Yes Leonardo, I was wanting to talk to you about some past events.” Leo stayed silent, his hands clenching the cup. “Raphael had spoken to me about what exactly you’ve done for two months ago. I suppose you still remember those events?”

Leo’s sapphire eyes widen just the slightest and his breath held. So Raph had told on him. He supposed he might have done the same, but did he really have to tell on him? After this moment he was in.

“Raphael discussed this with me before we realized you had gone missing, but it does seem like a discussion we need to resolve no matter the situation.” 

“S-Sensei, I-I d-didn’t mean-” Leo held his tongue when Splinter’s paw raised.

“I am also aware of how this was a harmless little prank. Michelangelo, Donatello, and April had come to me to also explain how they forced you to dress up like a girl and pretended to be a stranger to Raphael.” The blue masked ninja paused before nodding. There was no use in lying when the truth was finally revealed. 

“Though they are in the wrong for what they did. I have to agree with Raphael that you shouldn’t have gone two whole months of keeping silent. Raphael had refused to forgive you for now, but I wouldn’t know when exactly he will say anything. He did seem pretty angry when he came to speak with me. But I have told him that forgiveness is the act of mercy, and considering your predicament I don’t think you can afford any more weight on your shoulders. Nonetheless though, its Raphael’s decision wither he chooses to forgive you or not.”

Leo’s head hung as he stared at the floor. It hurt that he needed to be shown mercy because of his . . . predicament. He supposed he had been treating himself horribly from this change, but that didn’t give anyone the right to say they needed to give him mercy. As much as it was appreciated it. He wanted Raph to manage to forgive him when he wants to. Not because of pity. 

“. . . He also discussed with me on other matters.” Leo’s head raised the slightest.

“About you had developed unusual non-brotherly emotions for Raphael over those two months.” The sapphire eyes clenched shut as he flinched. He couldn’t believe Raph had spilled about that to. That damn turtle doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut! Leo also developed an immediate need to throttle his brother for that.

“Is this the truth Leonardo?” With a great amount of effort, Leo nodded.

“Hm, I see.” The mint green reptile gazed up at his rat father in question. 

“You see?”

“There are two sides of this argument. The one Raphael had discussed with me and the one Donatello, Michelangelo, and April spoke with me. They think you are completely innocent. Raphael thinks you’re completely guilty. Now Leonardo, I want to know what you think. I want to hear your argument.” Leo looked back down at his lap, his hands tightening into fists. He was so not ready for this conversation. 

“I-I. . .” Splinter continued to wait patiently for his eldest son to find the words he was searching for.

“. . . I have to agree with both parties, Sensei. Though I should have said no to my brothers when they dared me into dressing up into a girl. They had forced me into the matter I didn’t want to do. But Raphael is in the right on this, I should have stomped my foot down, I should have told him right when I first met him on the roof instead of playing along. No matter the temptation.” The old rat nodded. 

“Now that’s your opinion on their explanations. I want to know about these feelings you developed.” Leo licked his dry lips and took in a few breaths.

“They were unintentional feelings-” The blue masked ninja raised his head and straightened his back. Making himself look stoic and confident. “But they are feelings. I’m not going to lie to you Sensei, that I had established an emotional connection to Raphael over those two years.”

“And?”

“And-” Leo paused, not knowing what else to say. “And- I have fallen in love with Raphael.” He answered simply.

“Hmm.” Splinter nodded. 

“But, you must know that these feelings will not affect me or my role in the team. I intend to not allow my feelings for Raphael to get in the way. Nor make him uncomfortable-” The old rats paw raised once again, causing Leo to fall silent.

“I have to say that these feelings you hold I do not approve of, but I will not do anything to force you to get rid of them. I have noted that you are the only ones of your kind and forming an emotional bond that runs deeper than brother hood I have expected for quite some time. I just never expected this would be the way they would be triggered.”

“Only by me Sensei. Raphael had made it very clear to me that he doesn’t hold the same feelings as I do.”

“On the contrary my son,” Leo stared quite shocked and confused at that statement. “Though I’m not saying that Raphael has fallen for you or not. But his emotions are muddled in a way none of us could conclude what he’s feeling. Nor could Raphael.”

“So. . .” 

“So, I’m not saying that you should give up hope completely.” Leo’s mouth fell agape.

“You- want me to keep ahold of these feelings for Raph?” 

“This is the first time you’ve in love haven’t you? I’m not about to crush them completely, and in truth. I don’t think Raphael does either.”

“That’s not true. What about Karai?” Splinter gave Leo a look he hadn’t seen that often and it told him he should shut his mouth right now. Obviously his father didn’t believe in that statement. Leo’s head hung.

“Yeah. I suppose she wasn’t real.”

“My son. Karai is a strong beautiful young woman. But she has hurt you many times.”

“That’s doesn’t mean-”

“Ah, my son. Have you not realized who exactly you’ve gone to after she betrayed us?” Leo gaped at his father when realization came to hit him straight in the face. He had gone to Raph. After she chose Shredder over them, he had went to Raph for emotional support and that emerald turtle had willingly gave it to him. Despite how deep his hatred ran for her. Master Splinter smiled when he noticed that Leo had finally got the answer he was looking for showing across his face.

Leo stood up when Splinter did and gave him a respectful bow. 

“Thank you Sensei.” And with that his father dismissed him. Splinter sighed as he watched his son walk out of his room. He had every intention to punish his son for lying, but he rethought about it when Leonardo came back as a girl. He supposed the switch of genders was punishment enough for the poor mint green turtle. Splinter looked over to the picture of him, his wife, and his daughter Miwa. Taking it off the night stand he kept beside his bedside, he contemplated the small family he had once. 

Ever since Karai’s mutation, she had decided that she wanted to run off to places outside of New York and with the fact that she could change back into human form whenever she pleases gave her the freedom she was searching for. Though she broke his heart when he found that she betrayed him for Shredder, he had learned to forgive the girl when she found her place in the world. When she finally knew the whole truth before making her final decision.

Master Splinter could feel the corner of his mouth tweak into a smile as he took one last glance at the picture before he set the picture back in its rightful place. Though he never could have his daughter with him in person. She would still be with him in memory. 

. . .

Raph rubbed his face with cold water and contemplated his reflection in the mirror. With a growl he tossed water on the mirror and walked over to the toilet placed beside the sink and he planted his rear on the lid. Rubbing his temples and he groaned. 

He didn’t want to think about it so much but the memory’s continue to force their way into his brain and build up guilt. He was starting to regret having that discussion with Splinter after he stormed out of Leo’s room in a fury and Leo took off out of the lair. 

He was mad. The things he said were from anger. He was so harsh and cruel. Though in truth half of it he thought Leo deserved. The other half . . . not so much. In fact, he thought he had gone too far with his words. Sure, being in love with your brother didn’t sound like a normal thing. Not the way they were raised, but it wasn’t Leo’s fault. No one can really control who they fall in love with. Raph should know, he unintentionally fell in love with Lyric.

Raph snarled at himself as his hands ran along his head. He fell in love with Lyric who was secretly Leo. But it wasn’t the body that attracted him. Despite the fact that she was probably the only girl ever in their species. Or at least that’s what he had thought. It was that damn personality. The light happy mood she always had. The sweetness. Yet she was tough. She had the best laugh and always knew how to make him laugh, like she knew him for years, and technically she did. She was easy to talk to and she understood everything he said. 

And the problem was that, that was everything Leo was and the whole time he was disguised as someone he’s not. He had to look like a girl just to get Raph to realize the greatness that was Leonardo.

Raph sighed and leaned back on the toilet as he stared at the white tiles on the wall. His foot tapping to an invisible rhythm.

Maybe. This was just a possibility. He had fallen in love with Leo without even realizing it. 

Raph made a 'tsk' with his tongue and shook his head. No. That couldn’t be it. Could it-? The red masked turtle could hear footsteps from outside of the door. He looked down at the floor and saw a pair of feet shadows that passed by the door. He knew Mikey would be loud when he walks despite years of training as a ninja and those footsteps weren’t his. Donnie would be mumbling stuff to himself. They were light and silent. 

Leo must have finished talking to Master Splinter. Raph bit his lip as he continue to stare at the door regardless of the fact the footsteps were cut off by a slam to a door. He really hoped Master Splinter had decided not to punish Leo for all he did. Sure, he went barging into his father’s room and started cursing and shouting out his freaked out mind. Once the old rat got him calmed he seemed to have understood where he was coming from, and normally Raph would have been relieved at that. But what if Master Splinter had understood him too much and thought that it would be best to punish Leo in some brutal way. 

Raph shivered at the thought. So much concern developed in him so suddenly. But for some reason he wasn’t surprised about it. In fact, he was just fine with it. He was more worried on how Leo came out of that talk he saw Splinter was wanting to have.

It took all his will power not to follow along behind and eavesdrop on the conversation, but with Splinter’s sharp ears he wasn’t going to take the risk of being caught.

Raph chewed on his lip and got up. Walking out of the bathroom, he leisurely made his way over to his older brother’s door. His eyes gazing hard on the door knob. 

The sound of grunting and a pillow being harassed came from the other side. 

“Erg! Raph! Why do you have to be so . . . so . . .!?” One final thump and the sounds became silent for the longest time. Then Leo spoke again.

“So . . . wonderful.” Raph’s emerald eyes went wide and he could feel heat rising in his face. He had to use the door frame to keep himself from falling over and it took all he could not to cough to clear the lump in his throat. Even after all that happened? All that Raph said to him, Leo still loved him? 

Raph shook his head and banged the side of it against the door frame silently. That didn’t sound too right. Maybe he was imagining it. Raph wanted to believe that, but the words echoed in his head like a recording. He couldn’t block it out. 

He could feel that his heart was beating unusually fast and he blamed it on stress. With a soft sigh, he nudged his elbow on the wall to push himself up right. Waiting until the room had stopped spinning before he made his way down the hall over to his room. He had some serious thinking to attend to. He hoped the answers would come out somewhere in there.


	17. Night Terrors

Leonardo could feel himself being dragged. The only thing he could see was the darkness spread about him like a black sheet. He didn’t have a clue where he was or what was happening. He figured it may have been night time, but there was no stars to light up the dark sky. 

He could feel the roughness of some sort of fabric wrapped quite tightly around him. Leo attempted to move his arms but they were bound by something coarse and thick that continued to cut into his skin the more he struggled. Leo’s fingers moved everywhere he could reach and hooked around what felt to be rope. He tugged and pulled but the rope wouldn’t release around him. Making a soft muffled distressed sound, his tongue tasting the bitterness of cloth and copper. He knew he was gagged. Though he could still make noise, they weren’t nearly loud enough to alert anyone that happened to be nearby.

If there was anyone nearby to help him that is. 

Leo tried opening his eyes but that had failed when something kept his lids from opening. He was blinded to. Leo couldn’t remember how he got himself into this predicament, and he had even less clue about how he could get out of it. 

His hand scurried around his side trying to find something that could help him with escaping. His fingers rubbed the cloth of what felt to be his belt. It felt soaked with thick liquid and all Leo could smell was the stench of copper. Leo tried to scramble around his pocket but it was completely empty. With a muffled curse and more struggling, he was rewarded with a bump on the ground he assumed he was getting dragged on.

Then whatever had surrounded him unveiled itself and he was tossed carelessly away. He was still bound with the rope and well blinded, but he could feel the cool air wash across his body, giving him a shiver. 

He could hear the rattling of what sounded like chains and next thing you know, cold steel confined his neck. He heard the noise of steel against leather and he guessed that someone had just unsheathed a knife. The tightness that embraced his limbs together preventing him from moving slowly started to release. His body sighing with relief when the rope finally released its hold and torture of his frame. His wounds though stung incredibly with pain he couldn’t remember getting in the first place.

Before he could truly call himself free, his wrists were instantly clasped with hard steel behind his shell as well as his ankles. Again, stopping him from being able to perform any movements. With a noise of frustration flying through the cloth, Leo tugged against the chains, but he gained no ground.

Whoever was behind this, certainly didn’t trust him at all that he would manage to stay. 

Leo eventually gave up as his body cried for him to stop with the harassment and the mint green turtle collapsed on his knees. Heavy exhales and inhales busting through his nose since his mouth was too occupied at the moment trying to chew his way past the cloth.

“Now, now. You don’t want to be doing that.”

A dark voice spoke to him. Leo’s actions paused, his body turning ridged when he listened as closely as possible.

“Master won’t be very pleased if you start chattering up too much noise. He hates a nuisance.” He recognized that voice. He’s encountered than man that belonged to that voice before many times, and many battles. Leo scowled past the cloth. Earning himself a bitter laugh.

“You don’t know how much pleasure this gives me seeing you so defenseless. So weak. I could do anything with you right now. I could kill you for instance-” 

“Hun!” A deeper man’s voice snapped. 

Leo knew that name! The man was overly large. He was blonde and often styled the pale hair into a braid. He had a purple dragon tattoo on his arm. Leo grunted as he retrieved his first set of memories. He knew Hun. He was the leader of a gang called ‘The Purple Dragons’. That often terrorized New York with their rough housing. Leo could remember fighting him and his gang with his brothers almost every night.

“There will be no killing unless I command of it.”

“Of course Master.”

'Master?' Leo leaned in to listen closer but the chain around his neck prevented him from doing so. He knew that voice to, but it didn’t sound like anyone that he remembered that came from the gang. The purple dragons must be working for him. Was that who kidnapped him?

He could hear footsteps getting louder as the source came closer to him. 

“Finally. After so many years, I have managed to capture one of the turtles. This gives me so much advantage.”   
Leo could feel a hand clasp around his jaw and started forcibly twisting his head from side to side before his head was released harshly and he stumbled backwards on the floor. 

“Hun, grab Stockman. I want him to know that his test subject is retrieved.”

Leo knew that name to. He was a scientist and he concluded a rather evil one at that and more memory’s appeared before him of plenty of battles. The man wasn’t entirely skilled at combat, but he had a brain to easily be able to replace his lack of fighting knowledge. 

He could hear the man’s footsteps trail off into the distance till the room went silent for incredibly long minutes. He could hear the deep man’s voice talking, calling them by a name of ‘Foot Bots’.

Leo pondered the name, he had a clear image of what they looked like and quite a few memories of fights with them. Were they the ones to kidnap him? Leo would have thought more about it if the sound of more footsteps entered the room and voices immediately pierced the air.

“Ah there it is. The last piece I need for my experiments.”

Leo mentally scowled at the name, ‘it’. As far as he knew he was not an ‘it’ and it just infuriated him that they would dare call him so. If he was going to be a test subject for some experiment. They didn’t have to state him an object. Leo shook the thought away as more hands touched over his body and he growled lowly. Making sure whoever was responsible for those hands knew he was incredibly uncomfortable and if he wasn’t gagged at the moment he would have bit them by now. In fact, if he wasn’t tied up he would be doing much more than biting.   
He knew these people weren’t friendly’s. That much was stated very clear. But if they weren’t his arch enemy’s before, they certainly are now.

He felt the hands grope his face and turned his head once again before they squeezed on his biceps. Knocked his shell. Flicked his tail. Tickled his feet. Tapped on his joints causing them to jolt in their hold. The fingers trailed painfully along Leo’s cut’s and burns from the rope causing him snarled in annoyance and tried the best he could to scramble backwards where the chains finally gave him some room to move.

“You dimwits!” An irritated shout burst suddenly from the man he could only guess was Baxter. “He’s too injured to perform any tests! Why they could back fire. Or worse, kill him if any of my experiments gets in his wounds and cause an infection. Then you’ll have to go retrieve me another.”

Another? Leo released a vile word at the sound of that. The only ones he knew of as himself was his brothers and he certainly wasn’t about to allow any mad scientist perform tests on them. Not that Leo had much of a choice. He was currently tied under his will and incapable to protect anyone at this point.

“My apologizes Stockman.” A female voice now cut into the conversation. “Unfortunately my bots were incapable to capture the turtle without harming him. He proved to be some difficult.”

“Karai, do not blame yourself. This was more than a successful mission.” 

“Thank you father.”

'Father!?' Leo scowled under his breath. So the footbots weren’t working for the man. They were under control of the women who is the daughter of this ‘master’.

“Well now the experiments have to wait till the specimen heals before I can begin.”

“No trouble. Hun, take the prisoner to the cell.” 

“Right away Master Shredder.” 

Shredder! Leo recalled that name all too well. More memory’s seeped in his subconscious from battles. Battles he’s failed. He and his family returning home completely scathed with their failures. Their father rushing up to them grimacing and worrying over them for disobeying his direct orders. 

. . .

Leo twisted and turned on the bed. His breath turning into heavy pants and his sheets under him turned wet as the sweet poured off his body. Soft moans and muffled words flew past his lips as his nightmare continued to weave itself.

The mint green turtle snapped awake. His upper body heaving himself up into a sitting position as he gazed at his surroundings. Everything was the same as he left it from where he remembered going to bed. Nothing had moved. Nor did he. He was still in that same place he called home with his family. He was safe.

Leo took a breath. His hand dropped from his chest where it held the place where his heart was located without even realizing it. He licked his suddenly dry lips and rubbed his forehead with a groan. 

This was the first of the night terrors he got since returning home. He managed to either not sleep at all or sleep like the dead. Either way, he never managed to dream about anything till now. 

Leo grabbed the blue pillow that had fallen on the floor at some point and hugged it tightly to his chest as he stared up at his ceiling.

His mind repeated the nightmare over in his head. He recalled something as this happening to him. He remembered the pain of the ropes and chains. The smell of sweat and copper. The feelings of hands roaming over his body and torturing his poor wounds. And each voice, he could remember the face that they belong to. Even as his dream was pitch black the whole time. He picture what the person looked like from memory as the voices talked. 

Could he be remembering what had happened during the time he was kidnapped?

Leo knew he felt like a huge piece of his past was missing something he couldn’t put his finger on long enough to figure it out. 

It would be nice to know how exactly he got turned into a girl and for what purpose. Surely Shredder or Baxter would have mentioned something of the sort. But it was hopeless. The more Leo racked his brain for answers, the less he seemed to be able to retrieve. 

With a tired and frustrated groan, Leo tossed the blue pillow to the side as it rolled off the edge of the bed again. He didn’t even bother trying to untangle the sheets that were in a pile all the way at the edge of the bed and just swung his legs around and pushed himself to his feet.

Leo stretched out his sore joints and walked out of his room, down the hall, and soon found his way into the kitchen. What he wasn’t expecting to find was Raph was up to. Sitting on the dining room table with a glass of orange juice in hand. 

The emerald turtle looked startled at his presence and nearly jumped out of seat in surprise.

“Oh Leo. You’re awake.”

Leo made an irritated grunt for an answer and shifted his feet across the floor as he went to the cabinets and grabbed a mug, filling it with water before setting it in the microwave to heat on instincts more than anything else. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

The mint green turtle huffed and turned around. Putting his weight against the counter and yawning wide.

“Yeah.” He finally muttered out.

Raph looked down at his orange juice. Leo cocked his head to the side in confusion as he noticed how Raph’s knuckles were turning a pale green when he clenched the glass tightly in his grip.

“What about you?” He asked. 

“Same. I tried everything. Just couldn’t get myself to sleep.”

“Hm.” Leo replied. Turning around when the microwave beeped. He took out his mug and grabbed a tea packet before plopping it in the water. “Have you tried sleeping pills?”

Raph sighed, “I just had one the other night. I can’t take them again for a while.” Leo nodded. His fingers fiddling with the string as he continuously picked up and dipped the tea packet in the water. 

“Tried training to tire yourself out?”

“Yep.”

“Warm milk?”

“I’m drinking orange juice.” Raph replied with a huff. Leo let the edge of his lips curl into a lazy smirk.

“Now that would probably get you more awake. Juice has sugar you know.”

“I just don’t want milk.” Leo didn’t protest but just let the emerald eyed reptile drink his juice. Silence befell between the two as Leo continued to give his full attention on his mug. Once the water fully absorbed the herbs, Leo tossed the soaked packet into the trash before he took a sip.

“So what about you? Why can’t you sleep?”

The sudden question caught the sapphire eyed terrapin off guard. He shrugged and took another sip. Considering if he should tell Raph about the nightmares or not.

“Just- been having some bad dreams.” Raph eyed Leo curiously.

“What about?”

Leo smiled awkwardly and looked to the wall to keep his eyes from roaming over the emerald body as they seem to find themselves doing quite often. “Oh you know. The usual.”

“Monsters?”

“Yeah.”

“Leo, the last time you dreamed of monsters to the point it kept you up was when you were five.” Leo scowled at his brother and made a noise of displeasure when he took another drink. Both his hands clenching the cup.

“Well it wasn’t something I like dreaming about. So can you just shut up about it?” That caused Raph to laugh.

“Stop laughing!” Leo’s high pitched voice squeaked when he spoke. Growling as it seemed that only got Raph to laugh harder. Leo grumbled and pouted as he pulled his attention back to the tea he was determined to finish before plowing the cup into his brothers head. Eventually the laughs fell back into awkward silence. 

“Hey Leo?”

“Hm?” The blue masked ninja looked back at Raph. The emerald turtle gulped uncomfortably as he gazed into those sapphire eyes that seemed to do a lot to his heart. He licked his lips and chewed on them for a bit before he spoke.

“I uhm- m’sorry.” He muttered under his breath. Leo’s eyes widen in surprise. 

Thinking he didn’t hear right he asked, “Excuse me?” Raph managed to pry his sights away from his cup and over to Leo but he regretted it and immediately stood up. 

“You know what? Never mind.” Raph grabbed the glass, planning on dumping the left over liquid in the sink but his movements were put on hold when a hand clasped around his bicep. He looked at Leo in astonishment. He didn’t even realized the turtle had moved! He supposed he should have been relieved Leo’s skillful ninja training was still perfectly intact, and probably improved from how light he was now. But in his case now, not so much.

“No. Raph, what did you say?”

Raph looked to Leo and pursed his lips as he thought of what to say. His mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out. 

“M’sorry for snapping at you the way I did. I took things too far, and maybe I should have just reasoned with you and try to understand instead of jumping to-” His ramblings were halted when Leo’s finger pressed against his lips. His eyes widen to abnormal size at the action.

“I forgive you. I’m sorry to.” Raph stared in astonishment. Leo managed to forgive him so easily? After everything he said to him and everything that happened? Leo can just say he forgives him with one simple word? Raph didn’t want to believe it, but his mind wouldn’t allow him to. Not that it ever did. He contemplated those deep blue orbs and he just happened to notice that they had specks of light blue in them. His heart made a sudden leap when he spotted that same sparkle in them as before. 

He had noticed that Leo’s eyes had become slightly bigger than originally. Plus his facial features seemed to have softened barely. But despite those small semi changes, Raph could still see his same brothers face, and he actually felt thankful for that.

“Raph?” The sound of Leo’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“I should go.”

“Yeah, I should to.” And with that, the two body’s separated feet away. Leo chugged down the last of his tea and set it in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. Not even bothering to look back to see if Raph was following.

Raph groaned loudly and rubbed the space between his eyes. He eyed the glass of orange juice and just sneered at it. Grabbing it and dumping the left over contents out in the sink, he walked down the hall to his room. Noting the sound of a door slam from Leo’s room before he erased this night out of his memories. Shutting the door behind him and rolling skillfully on his hammock. 

Maybe just one more sleeping pill wouldn’t be too harmful.


	18. That Time of the Month

Leonardo had manage to easily get to sleep without any trouble, much to his relief. He had gotten into a slumber that remained deep and heavy enough that no dreams had reappeared and Leo had been grateful for.

But he wasn’t expecting to be suddenly awaken when he felt a strange wetness between his legs and Leo’s eyes snapped open in shock. At first he had assumed he just wet the bed, despite not having any dreams to cause them, but after he flung the sheets off his body to gaze down at the mess he had caused. He was not expecting to be laying in a small pool of blood.

Leo’s shocked look turned to a face of absolute horror and he scrambled away. He gazed down at himself and was even more horrified when he found where exactly the source was where the blood was coming from.

'Oh my God! I’m bleeding to death!'

He cried out mentally. He might have given a screech of terror if he wasn’t too in his own state of shock to do so. Looking over at his T-phone located on the other side of the room, peeking out of his belt pocket. Leo pushed himself away from the red liquid and forgot where exactly he was till it was too late and he fell backwards off the edge of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. With a soft groan, he ignored the pain in his head and used his feet to thrust himself away from the bed. Adrenaline helped him along the way when he crawled over to the phone and grabbed it.

Looking through the contacts and clicking on April’s number he held the receiver to his ear and crossed his legs. Perhaps April knew what was going on with him, he hoped. He wasn’t about to call his other brothers in to observe any of this if he could really help it. Waiting restlessly for someone to pick up on the other end of line felt like it took ages before a female voice crackled through the speaker.

“Hello? Leo?”

“April! I need you to get down here now!” He demanded in a panic high pitched voice.

“Why? What’s the matter?” Came the worried voice back to him.

“I’m bleeding.” He murmured shyly. What he wasn’t expecting to hear was a small snicker on the other end. “Why are you laughing?” He squeaked half angry and half panicked. 

“Leo, there’s no reason to panic. Just go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. I’ll be there in a minute to help you.”

Leo took a breath to relax himself. Though he was bleeding a lot that he was sure he would have fainted from lack of blood by now. He hadn’t remembered witnessing this much blood since they had come back with from a battle with gashes five inch long. But apparently this was a normal thing, considering how cool April sounded about it. 

With a frustrated sigh, he pushed himself up and off the ground, studying the medium size puddles of blood on his mattress and floor before grumbling about how that was going to leave a stain and he grabbed two handfuls of tissue and held them down below so he wouldn't leave a trail behind him. Waddling out of his room and down the hall towards the bathroom, he was most grateful that none of his family was up yet and that reminded him it was about five in the morning. Not even Splinter would be up by then. Leo could feel a small twinge of guilt at the thought of waking April up so soon, but he was freaking at the moment and hadn’t the faintest idea of what to do.

Once in the bathroom, he closed the door and locked it before placing himself on the toilet and scowling at the tissues that were almost soaked the whole way threw. Tossing it away he got up and turned on the shower and stepped into it to wash away the red tint from his skin around his thighs. 

It should take April about ten minutes to get here if she hurry’s, but from the sound of her voice once he revealed his problem, it was minor and no reason to fret at all. Leo growled at the thought of April taking her good ol sweet time while he was here trying to figure out what the hell was his problem. If the girl had any concern what so ever for his condition he was in, she would hurry it up. 

Approximately, fifteen minutes later. Footsteps were herd running into the lair and clanging from the turnstile entering their home. Leo knew that April had finally arrived, and with his solution he hoped. 

A knock to the door got Leo to breath out a sigh of relief and he got up from the toilet to unlock the door before placing himself back down on the only protection he had. The door opened smoothly as April entered with a smile on her face.

“Problem Leo?” The cheerfulness in her voice caused Leo to silently curse to her.

“What do you think?”

“I think Donnie should have warned you about this.” She laughed. Setting the back pack she brought with her on the sink counter. 

“Or maybe you should have.”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know you would have a period?” Leo cocked his head at that particular name, but shrugged it off and looked down to his lap. Making sure his thighs were well pressed together.

“Aren’t all females. Animals or humans supposed to do this?” He asked shyly.

“Well- Yes. But with the mutation, I assumed your reproductive systems would be all screwed up. I know very little about male mutant turtles, but I know nothing about female mutant turtles.”

“I would have appreciated maybe just a little bit of a heads up of something that might or might not have happened.” April couldn’t argue with that, but she couldn’t help the smile of her face as she recalled the memory when the turtles said, “Girls have it easy.” When she knew for a fact that females did not have it easy when it came to bodily functions. Though she was well aware what males had to go through. Pain was one of the main things girls had to deal with, wither they liked it or not. Despite the little things she revealed to the turtles without getting into too much detail. They still insisted that women always held the easier end of the plate. 

She decided to drop the subject all together at this point and never bring it up again, but she just had to feel amused by the thought that one of the ones she argued with could finally figure out what girls had to deal with. Though of course she felt pity for him. She would know that everything he was experiencing was well alien to him and the least she could do was make it as painless of a ride as possible. At least that’s what her good sense told her.

“Alright,” She started with a smile and took out a box that was labeled, “Tampons” on the front of it. “Do you know what this is?” She took one of them out and showed it to Leo. The mint green turtle frowned but nodded.

“Yes, I know what that is.”

“Good. At least you know a little something.” She handed the tampon to Leo who was holding it in his hands and staring wide eyed at it.

“Do you know what do with it?”

Leo glared at her for that question. “April, I don’t even know what a period is. What makes you think I would know what to do with this?” April nodded her understanding. She hoped she wouldn’t have to go through this particular talk until she at least had a daughter who needed to know this, but nonetheless it would be too cruel to leave the poor turtle in the dark. 

She smiled though at the thought of his reaction when she leaned in close to his ear and whispered. 

“A period is what- !?” Leo glanced up at the teenage girl with a look of disbelief that got April to bite her lip to keep from laughing and she nodded.

Leo shook his head sharply at the thought and gave a noise of displeasure before he looked back up at her. “Okay, so what am I supposed to do with this?”

April smiled and leaned in again to whisper. Leo’s eyes widen to absolute horror. He looked terrified as if he just came out of a haunted house.

“I’m supposed to put this where- !?” April smiled and nodded. 

“You herd me.”

“Isn’t there any other way?” With an innocent smile, the red head shook her head in reply.

“Nope. Come on Leo, if you do it right it won’t be that bad.” Leo scowled at her. 

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

“It will feel a little uncomfortable. Believe me, I had to go through it myself.” With a sigh of dismay, Leo nodded. 

“Fine. But get out.” He ordered sternly. Pointing to the exit of the bathroom. April grinned, grabbed her bag. Setting the box with the rest of the tampons on the counter, knowing well that he would need them. She walked out of the bathroom saying over her shoulder, “The instructions are in the back.”

Closing the door behind her, she waited for a second to see if Leo had already begun. She herd the plastic come off and then silence. With a smug smile, she shook her head. She knew that there was other and easier ways of handling a period, but some of them had required wearing pants. Recalling the times, Leo had refused any clothes and instead wear his normal gear she was only being a sincere friend and giving Leo the one option of handling his bleeding without having to wear any clothes.

“April! I can’t do this!” A whine was herd through the other end of the door and April smiled apologetically even if he couldn’t see it. She had actually felt slightly sorry for the leader in blue, but however it could have been way worse. She could have went with the bigger size. 

“The first time is always uncomfortable.” She said. “But it get's easier the next times.” Another whine responded her.

“I don’t want to do this!”

“Well, it’s either that or sit on the toilet all week straight.”

“A week!?”

April nodded. Remembering that she forgot how long this usually lasted. “Yes a week.” She replied. Another pleading cry answered her but no more protests. At least that’s what she thought till she heard a hiss.

“Apprrriilll!” 

“Awe, suck it up! Be a man!” Then she rethought that fraise. “Woman.” 

“I’m not a woman! I’m a man! And being a man didn’t require this!” He protested. April couldn’t help but go back on her memories when this first hit her. She snorted when she remembered she didn’t whine this much. In fact she hardly whined at all, but she supposed the sudden change of events and not having to ever worry about this or be warned about this in his life time so he could prepare himself didn’t help. It hit him so suddenly and in five o’clock in the morning no less. 

But of course it could always be worse. It could be in the middle of the day, sitting on the couch or in the dojo in the middle of training. Instead he was fortunate enough that he awaken in the privacy of his room.

April hadn’t realized that about fifteen minutes had passed, being so caught up in her thoughts she was only pulled out of them when she heard the sound of a toilet bowl flushing and the sink turning on.

Minutes later, Leo had come out with a flushed and irritated exhausted face and she smiled.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“Speak for yourself.” He growled and threw the towel at her harshly. April giggled.

“Well, you could be wearing pants.” Leo snapped around in surprise.

“What?”

“If you had pants I could have brought you something that didn’t require any of that.” Leo’s jaw dropped and he snarled in fury.

“Ugh! I hate you!” 

April chuckled and tossed the towel back into the bathroom. “Well I just thought, you hate wearing clothes. Besides, do you really want to explain to your family why the sudden interest in wearing clothes? Once a week every month?”

“Every month!?” Leo looked at the red head with surprise and plead. This was the worst day of his life.

“Yes.” The mint green turtle gave a whine of disapproval and rubbed his head. He guessed April was correct about not wanting to explain to his family about his situation because he suddenly wants to wear clothes when all of his family members well know that he hates the cloth over his shell, but he really hadn’t a clue if this was worth it or not.

“Oh, something else I should warn you about.” Leo looked at her curiously, but he was wondering if he really wanted to hear. So far everything else she’s told him was nothing good. She leaned in and whispered.

“I might be experiencing what- ?” He whined and patted his lower stomach area. April gave him a reassuring smile.

“Just takes some painkillers beforehand and you should be fine.” April patted Leo’s shoulder sympathetically before she tossed the back pack over her shoulder and sighed.

“Well, I got to be heading off. You should change that every hour or so.” Leo grumbled at her but decided he didn’t have a choice.

“I’ll come visit you after school to see how you’re doing, okay?” Leo simply nodded but the glare he’d given her told her that he wasn’t going to be happy with her for quite a while. April merely smiled and waved him away as she walked down the hallway and out of the lair. Leo sighed and walked back to his room. He had a sudden urge to throttle someone. Particularly April. This whole episode had been a huge rain down on his mood. Staring down at his red sheets, he stripped his bed completely. Grateful that these were white sheets so he could splash a whole load of bleach on it and hopefully he could remove the stain. If that wasn’t the case, no one was going to be allowed in his room till he found new sheets. Leo thought about something. Maybe he could borrow some of Raph’s red sheets just in case if he leaks. He wouldn’t have to worry about that stain.

The only thing he would have to worry about though is if Raph would question him on why he would need them.

Erasing those thoughts from his mind at the moment, he didn’t need to care about that so much right now. He focused on scrubbing harshly to get the redness out. 

But despite how badly he wanted to just forget his new bizarre bodily functions. He just couldn’t help but think how long this week is going to last.


	19. Smooth

Mikey had pushed himself off the bed, tossing the comic book to the side as it fell in a heap on the ground, crinkling a few pages in the process. He walked out of the room with a cheerful smile and a small skip to his step. Looking forward to his encounter with ice cream kitty. 

Finally making his way into the kitchen he thought he was about to cry when he spotted his eldest brother sitting at the dining room table with one ice cream carton fully empty while their last one was straddled in between his arms. 

Hurrying over to the fridge, he threw open the freezer door and gasped when the cold box was free completely of ice cream containers, Mikey whined with disbelief. 

“Where did all the ice cream go?” Mikey asked.

He knew very well where it did go. But it was better than snapping at Leo why he ate all the ice cream. Especially how emotional the mint green turtle has been the last few days. He hadn’t the slightest clue why, but he didn’t have it in himself to ask, particularly after April had pushed him away at the slightest attempt to speak about it. The one big emotion that Leo had seemed to pick on was grumpiness and angriness and it had been driving Mikey nuts. Everything had changed so much ever since Leo had turned into a girl. Leo had been running away and hiding in his room fuming fires or sobbing waterfalls, April following after him every now and then. Then minutes later he would come out with joy and a happy smile. And there had been no clear explanation of what caused them. Plus the scent that clung around Leo wasn’t the regular green tea like the ones he was fond of drinking daily. His scent has changed to something coppery. Mikey could smell blood but he never knew where it came from. Or why it stuck only to Leo.

After a while, he had just concluded that it was some female thing. Don had seemed to know what it was and every time he was about to question him, Don would interrupt him by patting his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile saying everything was alright. 

Don had been locking himself away in his laboratory for long hours at a time--- well more than usual. He understood at least why he was in there. Still trying to study out the tests and figuring out the solution to changing Leo back into a man. And will Mikey be grateful when that time finally comes. 

As for Raph, he as well been hiding himself in his room. Only coming out early before breakfast to grab himself something to eat. He would come out to watch television or training. When he wasn’t doing that he was in his room doing who knows what. He suspected Raph was still a bit mad at each of them for participating in the prank. Or for Mikey’s case, forcing the prank.

Besides his three brothers, everyone had been out and about, but it hasn’t been the same. Everyone has their own reasons to tuck themselves away and barely show their face. Everyone except Mikey. The only reason he ever would want to lock himself up in his bedroom for long periods of time was to read his new comic books. The only problem was, is that he read all of his comic books.

Turning around to gaze upon his older brother. Leo gave an awkward smile and tried tucking away the last carton under his arm out of sight, hitting the empty carton with his elbow as it fell with a couple “thunks,” bouncing on the ground.

Mikey sighed and closed the freezer door. He was starting to get as moody as Leo. Only it was quite obvious why.

Leo quickly swallowed the left over ice cream from his mouth and wiped the chocolate off his lips.

“Want some?” He offered, pushing the carton towards Mikey’s direction.

“No thanks, it’s half melted anyway.” Leo nodded, pulling it back towards him and scooping up and large spoonful and eating it happily. A buzz on the table came from Leo’s t-phone as it vibrated against the wood. 

“Mikey, could you be a doll get that for me?” He talked between the large bites he took. Not to mention the fact that Leo has been starting to talk more like a girl each day and it was starting to creep him out a little. He noted to himself to keep Leo from watching any more movies. Or allow those with movies that involve only men. Mikey nodded. Walking over, he scooped the cell in his hand. Finding it a text message from April.

“April says she’s going to be coming over in a few minutes.” 

“Oh, can you text her back asking her to get those chocolate bars?”

Mikey smirked and rolled his eyes before he started typing in the appropriate words. “April says, “Lol, I’ll be sure to get that for you”.” He set the cell back on the table.

“Thanks Mikey.” Leo licked the spoon clean before tossing it in the sink. Grabbing the now two empty cartons and disposing them in the trash bin.

“It’s almost time for training now.” He said. Walking past Mikey and disappearing in the dojo. With a lazy sigh, Mikey decided to follow. Finding all three of his brothers in there training separately. Raph was concentrating on pummeling the punching bag. Don was doing a kata with his bow staff. Leo was doing an open hand kata. Everyone was in their own little world. Not one even bothering to notice the other. 

This was how most days in the dojo would work out. No more Master Splinter or Leo shouting for everyone to get up and get their weapons. All of them rushing in at the same time so they wouldn’t have to do an extra exercise for being late then getting teased by the rest. No more of doing the same katas at the same time. No more battling each other in sparring. Two betting on who would win the round. 

Now everyone got in whenever they can. Which was usually spread out by five to ten minutes. Separating and claiming their own corner to do whatever they seem fit without speaking a word. Then waiting for Splinter to come out to study each of their moves before dismissing the group for the day. It was a lonely and quiet new routine and Mikey was starting to hate it just as everything else.

With a frown, he reached down and scrambled through his pocket and taking out his t-pod. Putting the ear pieces in and selecting a certain song before he made his way off the side of the mat next to Leo who claimed center. He closed his eyes and took soft slow breaths before he started on his own open hand kata. The longer though he went on, the deeper in the zone he got. Usually that would be a good thing, but since he wasn’t following anyone else’s moves or concentrating on the words from whoever was speaking. His once violent and sharp moves turned into mindless dancing. His hips rocking in a circular motion. His feet bouncing to the beat and he hummed the tune.

Not paying attention to where he was going, his movements were halted when he crashed into a solid object.

“Ugh! Mikey! Watch where you’re going!” The familiar sound of Leo’s new high pitched voice shouted past the blaring music. Finding himself on top of his older brother he pushed himself up and grabbed onto Leo’s wrist to help him up.

“Sorry dudette.” He apologize without even a hint of sincere tone to it. Leo glared.

“You’re supposed to be training. Not dancing.” Mikey paused the music and stared at Leo before scowling and taking the ear pieces out. Stomping out of the dojo. He was tired of this constant grimacing from everyone. “Mikey stop that.”; “Mikey you’re doing it wrong.”; “Mikey, your too loud.”; “Go away Mikey. I’m busy.” 

Mikey was through with that. He’d probably be more comfortable in an old folk’s home playing bingo than watching his brothers silently kick around the room. Those yelling at him was the most noise he ever herd. 

A smirk of amusement creeped across his face as he formed a scheme in his head. Mikey was going to tear the roof off this place.

. . . 

Mikey reentered the silent dojo. Everyone was still in their proper place doing their own thing. He set down the boom box he had in his hand on the floor and plugged it in the wall. He selected the song he was pervious listening to and slipped the cd in the player.

 

Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool

My muñequita,  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove, yeah.

 

Mikey’s hips moved in a circular motion. His feet tapping on the tatami floors. His voice humming softly along with the words and his fingers snapped with beat. Well aware that his brothers had all turned their attention to him. Though he was disappointed when they shrugged and turned back to what they were previously doing.   
He stared all along his brothers. Raph didn’t seem to mind the music all too much. In fact, each punch connected with the bag in a perfect beat. Don looked to be the most happy about the music. He had a small smile on his face as he continued with his weapons kata. Occasionally sneaking a glance towards his direction.

With a pleased smirk, his sights landed on Leo who seemed to be the most pissed off with the noise that disrupted his peaceful silence. He might as well start with him first since he was probably going to be the toughest. 

 

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

 

Continuing his smooth dance movements he made his way to his fearless leader. Leo’s current attention was away from him and Mikey took that opportunity to grab onto his hips and pull him towards him. His hips continued to move in that circular drive.

Leo yelped in surprise when his mind was pulled out of his own comfortable zone. Looking over at his youngest brother he scowled and glared something dark and pushed him away harshly. Walking over to the side of the room, he resumed where he was in his form. Trying his best to ignore whatever Mikey was plotting in his mind.

 

Well, I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out

 

Mikey collapsed on his rear as he watched Leo walk away with him and his smirk turned into a smile as he chuckled and shook his head. Pushing himself up from the ground and continued with his dances. Looking Don’s way who was presently looking at him and biting his lip to prevent what looked to be an amused smile and laughter. 

A grin spread across Mikey’s features. Grateful his plan was working on someone. He waved Don over for help who was hesitant at first but had propped his bo staff against the wall and leisurely walked over. Mikey smiled and playfully elbowed his side in encouragement before he turned his attention back to Leo. 

 

Out from the barrio,  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you 'round and 'round

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

 

Mikey danced his way back over to his eldest sibling. Leo snarled when he sensed his littlest brother presence making his way back over to him and he attempted to knife hand the turtle but was surprise when his hand was caught and clenched in a tight grip. 

His eyes snapped open when he was spun and dipped, facing a grinning Mikey. Fighting his way in the grip, he managed to slip out of. Only to collide into a Donnie who was grinning just as widely and dancing just as smoothly. Trying to walk away from the group. His hand was grabbed onto and was pulled back to his second youngest brother. He was continuously spun and danced with as he concentrated hard not to trip on his feet in the process. 

 

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

 

Leo just couldn’t help the smile as he was traded dance partners back to his littlest brother. Eventually his actions were just as smooth and balanced and he started laughing. Dancing along with everyone else. He had to admit this was what he needed. Being so down in the weather with his- predicament caused him to be grumpy continuously. 

Both Don and Mikey stepped away from the blue masked ninja to watch how loose and happy Leo now looked as he was now dancing solo. Mikey glanced over his shoulder and grinned when he spotted Raph now leaning against his punching bag and gazing at the group with an amused look on his face.

Nudging his genius sibling and pointing to the hothead, the two made their way over. Raph eyed them suspiciously but didn’t bother to pay them any attention as he stared at Leo who was happily dancing away carelessly. 

 

Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Oh, let's don't forget about it  
(Gimme your heart, make it real)

 

Don and Mikey grinned as the same idea ran in both their heads. Nodding to each other to indicate they did have the same idea. They walked behind Raph and together elbowed the turtle, causing him to stumble forward at the unexpected push.

His feet getting tangled in one another, he accidently crashed into Leo. The two grunting from the contact. Raph immediately backed away, holding his hands up beside his head. Indicating that was not intentional. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Leo to laugh and nudge him before restarting his random dance. Raph smiled and found himself moving along in the same rhythm. Don and Mikey laughed and decided to join back in the group.

 

Let's don't forget about it (hey)  
Let's don't forget about it (no oh no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (no no no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey no no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey hey hey)

. . .

April walked through the lair door, followed by Casey who was walking a few feet behind her. The teen girl paused halfway through, Casey smashing into her from the sudden stop.

“Ow, Red wh-?”

“Ssh, do you hear that?” She interrupted. The two falling silent to listen closely. Hearing music coming from the dojo. April immediately went into a run for the training room. She threw open the door and stopped as she contemplated wide eyed at the four turtles she soon considered family all dancing in the middle of the dojo floor. She remembered the last time she visited, she hardly saw anyone of them other than Leo and he was the most unpleasant company she’d actually been with.

Now he looked like the most happiest and care free person ever. The four of them were laughing and it was like music to her ears. She spotted Splinter on the other side of the dojo leaning against the door frame of his room. Smiling and waving to them. 

Casey grinned and laughed in utter amusement. His head thrown back and a finger pointing in a mocking way.   
She didn’t pay any attention to him and decided to join the cheerful group. Running in, she hugged Mikey who was waving at her before trading to Donnie and she danced along beside them. Laughing away.

Not even noticing how Casey managed to seep into the crowd. Making fun of Raph at his dancing for a second then Raph making fun of Casey when he tried it out. The whole pack just looked to be back to acting the way they normally did.

 

The music had died down and before the next song could come on, Mikey was there and turning the volume down enough that their voices could be herd over it. Everyone was leaning over, hands on knees, and panting with smiles on their faces. 

“Wow you guy’s. Never expected to find this scene when I walked through the door.” April laughed. 

“It was Mikey who did it.” Don pointed over to the youngest who was now making his way back over.

“It was too quiet.” 

“Well I was glad to see smiles on your faces again.” The red head hugged Leo this time who was now smiling. “And you, you big lug. All grumpy and sour.”

“Yeah, well he was the toughest. Constantly cursing and pushing us away.” Leo rolled his eyes but furthermore didn’t snap back. Instantly his smile faded and he pushed April off of him gently.

“If you’ll excuse me. I need to go the restroom.” And with that, the mint green reptile was gone out of the training room. Mikey opened his mouth to question only to get interrupted when Don patted his shoulder.

“Its fine, Mike.”

“Yeah, and hey. While I got all of you happy. Why don’t we have a movie night? All of us.” April cut in as well. Eyeing Raph to make sure he also was aware she wasn’t about to allow him to slip into his room again. Still preventing Mikey to speak, the leaf green reptile sighed and dropped the subject once again. There was no point. They wouldn’t answer but he supposed he shouldn’t be complaining. He had his whole family in a group and not mumbling grumbles and curses to each other and he wasn’t going to risk that happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/Ce1r05SSbwA


	20. Girl's Night

Again, Mikey had manage to drag all three of his brothers back out of their chosen crypt into another night of movies, pizza, and popcorn. Leo had to admit that their little brother is a gift. He was sure that their family would fall into the great depression if they didn’t have Mikey to lift each and every one of their spirits. 

“Leo? What’ cha doing?” Mikey had asked. Knocking on the door and peeking his head before his body followed before Leo could even give him the permission.

“What does it look like?” Leo’s feminine voice answered back. Waving around his space heroes comic. His opinion of Space Heroes hadn’t changed one bit. Except . . . only that, Leo had developed a crush like fan girl attitude toward Captain Ryan and he couldn’t help but obsess over the guy. Tucking himself away in his room and sighing dreamily. This must be what female hormones are like. 

“Oh, okay. So nothing important.”

“What do you want Mikey?” Leo asked with an annoyed grumble.

“I was wanting to know if you wanted to watch a movie.”

“If it doesn’t have Captain Ryan in it. I’m not interested.”

“No. But it does have cute guy’s.” Mikey’s smile turned into a vicious grin. His eye ridges wiggling. Leo growled and threw the comic at his little sibling.

“Shut up Mikey. Just because I have a girl body, doesn’t mean I’m going to fan girl about every cute guy like one.”

“Aren’t you gay?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not gay.” 

“But don’t you love Raph, and he’s a guy last time I checked.” Leo grinded his teeth together and swallowed down a growl that threatened to release. He would have liked to believe he did. In the way Mikey is thinking at least. But he has been working through his feelings. He had to forget them. Obviously Raph wouldn’t have returned those feelings so why keep them around? If only it was as easy as that.

“I used to love him.” He answered simply. Pushing himself up right and stretching out his stiff limbs. 

Mikey frowned at the sound of that before sighing and shaking his head. “Still proves you’re gay. For the most part.”

Leo threw a warning glare in Mikey’s direction, standing up on his feet and walking over to his little sibling. “If you still want me to go down to watch movies. You will drop this subject.”

The leaf green terrapin smiled brightly, nodding, and grabbed onto Leo’s hand. Dragging the girl like turtle out of the room and down the hall. Leo wasn’t expecting though that everyone was there. Raph was sprawled on the couch, Don on a chair, Casey on the other side of the couch attempting to brush off Raph’s legs but the only thing he managed to do was pissing himself off.

Leo couldn’t help wonder how in the world Mikey managed to get both Raph and Donnie out of their chosen crypts, but he supposed that was a question for later.

April picked her spot on the floor. Her backside leaning against Donnie’s chair and when her sights landed on him, she immediately got up and headed Leo’s direction.

“Hey Leo. Finally came out of your room I see.” 

Leo offered her a friendly smile and rubbed the back of his neck to get the kink out. “Yep,” He answered. “So what movie are we planning on seeing?” 

“Actually, I was wondering if you and me could go and hang out?” Leo cocked his head to the side in confusion. He glanced to the side and found that Mikey was no longer there, but already flopping himself down on a bean bag in front of the television. Scrambling through their large collections of movies.

“You don’t want to watch anything here?”

“Naw, come on Leo. Leave the guy’s to watch their shows. Let’s have a girl’s night.” 

An eye ridge raised. “You still remember, I’m not a girl, right?”

“We both know that Donnie had done some more tests on you and concluded that your hormones are changing rapidly into more female. Wouldn’t you prefer to do feminine things?”

Leo shrugged. “I’m still a guy.” He insisted. April rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on Leo. Do you really want to stay here where you’re constantly surrounded by male mutant turtles?”

“They’re my brothers.”

“They’re male.” 

“Your point?”

April sighed and rubbed the space between her eyes. “Your family is made up of the only mutant turtles alive on this planet, and that would have stayed that way for all of eternity. But now, there’s a female mutant turtle in the world. Don’t you think you’d want a little separation? Just for a little while?”

Leo stared dumbfounded and confused. “What are you trying to say?” April let out an annoyed groan and scrubbed her hands over her face.

“Despite your guy’s hormones aren’t raged anymore doesn’t mean their gone.” 

“Yeah so?"

The red head gritted her teeth together. “Do I have to spell it out for you!? Males! Mutant or not, their penises react the same to whoever whom! In this case! You!” And just like that, everything sunk in and realization hit Leo like a punch to the jaw. Why!? Why did he have to be a girl!? 

Swallowing hard, he resumed rubbing the back of his neck and nibbling on his lip as he glanced over April’s shoulder to the group in the living room who, as well was gaping at them in astonishment. 

Redness appeared on April’s cheeks when she grasped on how exactly loud she was. 

“Do you guy’s- you know? Need some privacy?” Don suddenly spoke over the silence. 

“No we’re good.” Leo answered and cleared his throat. 

“No Don. I think I want hear this.” Mikey chided in. A huge smile on his face as he set down the popcorn and rearranged his position so he was sitting on his knees. Looking in their direction with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

“Yeah, me to.” Casey said. Grinning like an idiot. Leo felt heat rising in his own cheeks. He couldn’t help but allow his attention to settle on Raph who was as well staring. He didn’t look as disturbed or shocked as Don was. Nor was he grinning seductively, like Casey and Mikey. His expression was more neutral. Like he was thinking about something really hard. Leo didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad. 

At least he could be grateful that Splinter wasn’t present at this moment. 

“Oh grow up! And go back to your movie!” April scowled at them. Grabbing tightly onto Leo’s arm and tugging him along to another room.

“It’s not that bad of a thought.” Leo herd Mikey say off the distance.

“I agree! That would be better than any movie!” Leo barely was able to decipher Casey’s voice. But there was no mistaking that. Leo could have sworn he herd, “You guys are such perverts.” He wasn’t quite sure who said that, or even if the statement was correct. But the obvious was that it was either Raph or Don saying it to Casey and Mikey and he could have so agreed with whom ever.

The two stopped abruptly and Leo found that he was back in his room and April was staring down at him sternly. Hands on hips. Pony tail flipped over her shoulder.

“You see what I mean?” 

Yes, but Leo wished he didn’t. With a defeated sigh, he nodded. “Alright, so what exactly do these “girl nights” contain of?” 

And just those words caused April’s smile to reappear magically. “Let’s go over to my apartment and you’ll find out.” She headed over to the door. “Oh, and pack some stuff. Whatever you need. You’re spending the night.” Without another word, the door closed behind her before Leo could make a statement. 

So a sleep over is what April’s wanting to do. Leo never had a sleep over. Unless you count him and his brothers huddling in blankets in the living room during a cold winter night. Trying desperately to get warm. And what little he knew about it, he didn’t find it all that exciting. April and Casey had spent nights in the lair before and that didn’t feel as thrilling like April makes it seem. 

Huffing, Leo decided it was better than arguing with the girl. He could make it one night in April’s apartment. It shouldn’t be that bad. 

Grabbing a back pack, he stuffed a blanket, tooth brush, paste, and comics. Studying his room to see if there was anything else he needed and shaking his head when he spotted nothing else. He zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, tucking the pillow under his arm. He met April in the living room who was leaning against the back of the couch. 

“Ready?” She asked brightly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Leo forced the best smile as he could.

“Alright, see ya guy’s!” She announced. Waving at them and gabbing Leo. Leading him to the exit of the lair. 

“Wait, where you going?” Don asked. Everyone’s attention on them.

“None of your beeswax!” April threw back. Not even bothering to look over her shoulder as she did so and they left the lair without any more questions answered. The red head smiled and snatched Leo’s bag from him, flipping it over her shoulder. Leo might have protested, but thought better and just switched his pillow to the other arm. Following close at April’s side and listening as she rambled on about stuff. Something about school. Then something about a debate coming up. Then a fight with a bestie. Or so she called her BFF’s. (Best Friends Forever, apparently.) Then about graduations. Her future careers. And by the time she stopped fantasizing and venting, they had reached the building to her apartment.

“So, I was thinking I would order a pizza and Chinese. We can watch some movies of our own-”

“If that was the case, why didn’t we stay at the lair?” Leo retorted. Hopping down the fire escapes, one by one.

“Hush! I wasn’t finished. Then, I’m going to show you the art of makeover.”

“What!? April, you know the rules! No makeovers!” 

“Actually, that was dressing up. This is completely different.” Leo huffed and slipped his way through the window and closing it behind him, tossing the pillow onto the couch. April set the bag in the corner of the room before she took off to a different room. Coming back with an armful of blankets and dropping them on the floor. Rushing off again and reappearing with an armful of pillows this time. Dumping them she started kicking and rearranging them till they looked like a quite comfortable spread out nest. 

“Okay, I’ll go order the food. You can get the sodas out of the fridge.” She ordered and took off again. Leo did as instructed and set the beverages on the coffee table. 

April returned again a few minutes later, tossing her phone on the couch and collapsing beside Leo on the nest. She reached out and took several movies off the shelf and spreading them out.

“Pick.”

. . . 

“Oh my God! That was fantastic!” Leo hugged the blue pillow to his puckered chest and nibbling on his lip as he watched the credits come on. He wiped away tears that had managed to seep and drip along his cheeks. Leaving dark stains on the fabric. He couldn’t believe he was crying over some stupid sappy chick flick romance! What the hell!?

The last time he watched something like this, he was a man, and he fell asleep through it. He was sure that would have happened again. Instead, his sights were glued to the screen, either cursing when the man cheated on the woman. Cheered when he came running across the airport to try to reach her before the plane took off. And watched through glistening eyes when the man went down on one knee. Proposing to her in the middle of the crowd. This stuff was so damn sappy! And so damn sweet!

He laid back against the pile of pillows that outlined the nest and thought the entire plot back over. He couldn’t help but wondering what would have been if it was Raph. Speeding and running red lights in a stolen sports car, fighting off cops and security guards, even taking off across the air plane speed way just to get to him.

Probably not.

Shaking the thought away, he smiled to April who was as well wiping away stray tears and talking about her favorite scenes.

“Want to watch another?” She asked, looking his direction. Leo shrugged. April crawled over to the pile and popped in another movie, this one action and comedy.

“Oh! I did want to try something out on you.”

“What is it?” Leo asked, glaring suspiciously at her. The red head just smiled and stood up, waltzing happily out of the room. 

“I want to give you a facial!” 

“Is that makeover?”

“Not exactly. Just try it! You might like it!” Leo doubted that, but decided that it would be better for both of them if he just allow her way for now. If he could withstand a sword to the heart. Surely he could withstand a facial.

The red head female sat back in front of Leo. Holding a jar of something that looked like a deep green cream. He blinked at it as she showed it off.

“It’s a mud pack.”

“Yeah, and . . .?”

April huffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s supposed to be good for your face. It moisturizes and cleans out your pores, and considering how jumpy your hormones are Leo. Your face could afford it.” Leo might have been offended by that. If it weren’t true. He had been finding a lot of blemishes that he hadn’t had since his thirteen to sixteen years. Now he had to go through the whole process again. Only this time it was female hormones he had to deal with. 

“But mud?”

“The mud has different minerals that’s healthy for your face.”

“And you don’t think with me being mutant will cause a bad effect?”

“What all do you have to lose? Skin is skin.” Leo sighed and nodded. Sitting up straight and allowing April to smear the mud all across his face. The mask felt tight and weird, but nonetheless he hardly noticed the thing.

“See? Not so bad now is it?” 

“So what now?”

“Just have to wait till it dry's. Which should just take about ten to fifteen minutes.” April screwed the jar closed and set it to the side. “You’ll see an effect once you wash it off. I’m sure your skin will be glowing. I’m sure Raph will get a kick out of it.” She smirked and elbowed Leo playfully. 

“I’m over him April.”

The girl paused and studied him before shaking her head sharply. “No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“No. Your definitely not. I saw the look you have whenever you see him. Or the name suddenly comes up in a conversation. You’re still in love with him.” Leo sighed and leaned back on the nest.

“Well even if I am. Which I’m not. It wouldn’t make much sense to hold onto them when Raph doesn’t like me the same way.” April stayed silent for a few minutes before scooting and leaning against the nest beside Leo and gaping up at the ceiling as well. 

“You haven’t seen his reaction every time he sees you or hears your name. Do you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, Raph does have an effect on you.” 

“Yeah, because just the mere mention of me reminds him of what I did to him. What he’ll never be able to experience again.” Leo sighed sadly. Wringing his fingers together and resting them on his stomach plate. His thoughts wandering to the night he confessed to Raph. He could feel the movement of pillows as April shook her head again.

“No. This isn’t disgust. Sadness. Anger. Or betrayal. I don’t see any of that in his eyes.” Leo stayed silent and April took that as an indicator to continue. “I could sense it in his aura. It becomes brighter and stronger whenever you’re around him. It flashes and flickers when someone mentions you. I could sense the anger and longing when he sees you sad. He regrets what he says Leo.”

Leo licked his lips and tilted his head slightly in April’s direction. Trying not to wipe off any of the mud on the pillow. Though he could only make out the tip of her red bangs. “Anger?” He asked simply. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Not towards you Leo.” She giggled. “Towards anyone who was the cause of your sadness.” The mint green turtle frowned. Would Raph had been mad at himself at the times he feels upset about what occurred that night? He hoped not. Despite the fact, Leo always will go back on that night. He was hoping that they got passed it when the two of them couldn’t sleep. When they exchanged apologizes. 

Sure, Raph could regret all he wanted about what he said. But that doesn’t mean he could like him with it.

“I think he returns those feelings.” April cut in through his thoughts.

“Then why hasn’t he said anything to me? Allowing me to continue thinking that he thinks of me as his brother and nothing more?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“What?”

“You kept your secret hidden for over a month. You kept your real thoughts and feelings from him all that time.” Leo fell silent once again. That was true. If Raph did possess any feelings for him, he would only want him to confess when he was ready.

“So what about you?” He asked suddenly. Changing subjects fast.

“What about me?”

“You and Casey seem to be getting closer.”

Pay back!

“What are you talking about? We’re just friends.” Despite how little Leo could see of April without rubbing off the mask. He could tell easily that April was blushing deeply.

“Uh huh sure~. Just friends.”

“We are!” She insisted. Pushing herself on her knees and staring daggers down at Leo. Only to cause the blue masked ninja to laugh. 

“Stop laughing!” Grabbing a pillow, she “thwacked” him right across the face. Gasping, she yanked back the pillow and stared at the splotch of mud that stained the fabric. Then at the smudges on Leo’s face. 

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry, I-”

Her words were cut off when her own face was met with a pillow. Gobsmacked, she rolled onto her back. The pillow tumbling out of her reach. She pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at Leo’s laughing form. He had a huge grin on his face. One finger pointed at her while the other hand clenched the blue pillow. She had to admit, this side of Leo was a rare sight and she was only glad that she managed to pry it out under all that serious and stressed layer on top. 

Smirking, she grabbed another pillow nearby and attacked Leo with a loud war cry. Not even giving a damn about the mud she kept getting on every pillow case.


	21. Leo's Journal/ Lyric's Diary

Raphael was relieved when the movie had finally ended. Casey and Mikey were fast asleep in their chosen places. Don was in his room, most likely reading when he lost interest in a particular movie that got on his nerves when the facts were apparently, “Way off.” Eventually he gave up and decided to retreat to his bedroom for the night. But knowing his brother well, he wouldn’t have gone to sleep that easily. The turtle seemed to like to stay up ridiculous hours and sometimes has to be dragged to bed. And even then, when he knows everyone else had fallen unconscious in their rooms, he’d turn on his lamp a read a little more. 

Splinter had come down at one point and watched at least one movie before excusing himself for the night. He hadn’t looked as interested in the plots as Mikey and Casey had, but he had admired some of the fights scenes. Which had impressed Raphael greatly. He thought he would have been like Don and point out every flaw.

The only person left in the living room that was awake was Raphael. He shifted his feet and tried to pull them out from under Casey’s weight. He had battled the boy for rights on the couch but instead, Casey had decided to give up and sat right on Raph’s legs. Cutting off the blood circulation in the process, but nonetheless he hadn’t said or done anything. So sure that he would have moved once he realized how uncomfortable Raph’s legs were for chairs and he’d finally get the hint that Raph wasn’t going to move.

Nope. Instead, the boy ended up falling asleep on them right in the middle of the movie. 

Raph grumbled, wanting so bad to yank his feet out and kick Casey upside the head and watch him collapse on the ground. Snapping awake from his dream land, sputtering and cursing at him.

As amusing as the thought was, Raph decided it would be better if he allowed him to continue to sleep. Considering he really didn’t want to deal with anyone at this point. So far, the only thing he wanted to do was escape into his room, collapse on his hammock and steal a few hours that was left for the night.

He growled once he finally got his legs out from under the heavy human, but as the blood came rushing back into the limbs. He felt sharp pins and needles in his feet and up his legs. Only making it worse when he laid them on the ground. He wanted to pound his feet into the ground. Hoping to wake them up, but he would have done more than just wake his feet up.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the couch and hobbled out of the living room, snatching the rest of his beer and grabbing a hand full of popcorn from Mikey’s bowl before heading down the hallway to his room. 

His feet suddenly halted and he turned to find he was right in front of Leo’s room. He stared at the door, his mind wandering to that mint green terrapin.

'Where did he and April go?'

He had wondered, and apparently the whole family did, but April decided that she’d prefer to snatch Leo away without a hint to anyone else of why or where. Not that he was entirely interested. It would most likely have to do with some weird girly thing. As much as he didn’t mind Leo as a girl or a boy. The fact that Leo’s “hormonal imbalance” had been changing dramatically, according to Don. Meaning for a fact, that Leo will most likely be acting more like a girl than his usual charming male self.

'Why should you care so much? It’s not like you have feelings for the guy. If anything, he’s getting his just rewards.' 

Raph so badly wanted to go with that side of his mind. Encouraging him not to care so much. Trying to push Leo away and get control of his feelings. 

'I like Leo. He is great the way he is. He doesn’t have to be male or female. He is fearless leader.'

Groaning, he tucked the bottle under his arm and scrubbed his hands across his face. Okay, so he can admit that his feelings for Leo aren’t entirely friendly. Nor is it brotherly. But he couldn’t quite say they were more than that. Obviously, he still had a lot more to learn about Leo other than the brother and leader if he wanted to go that next step.

'No. You don’t want to go that next step.' 

Did he?

He stared at the door, than at the knob, his hand reaching out and twisting open the door. Revealing the neat little set up of his eldest brothers bedroom. The place still seemed the same. The Space Hero comics stacked in a neat pile in the corner of the room. Books lining nicely on the books shelves. Weapons fully cleaned and sharp leaning or pined up on the walls, showing themselves off with pride. Then there was the Captain Ryan posters still cluttering the stone walls. Raph made a “tsk” sound with his tongue and walked farther into the room.

Eyeing each poster with a scowl when he spotted little hearts around the guy’s head. 

He sighed irritably and shook his head in disgust. Recalling the time where Don said that Leo’s hormones was going to change. And that he might start having certain eyes for men. And that fact didn’t bother Raph in the slightest surprisingly. 

But now . . . well now . . . Damn it. That stupid actor was stealing all of Leo’s attention away from him. Wait- Him? Surely not. He wouldn’t care less who Leo was crushing over. It was just-

Captain Ryan didn’t seem worthy enough for Leo’s attention.

'Yeah, and you are?'

Shaking his head sharply and trying to block out the thoughts. He pulled his sights away from the posters and over to the spick-and-span bed. Covered entirely of a blue comforter and decked with white and light blue pillows. 

He sat down, the bed squeaking quietly from his weight. He ran his hands over the fabric and smiled. Leo always managed to keep his room cleaned and smelling good. Despite the fact their home was located in the sewers. The room itself held an aroma of incents from several candles he used over the years and was practically sewn into everything that was in here. Every book and weapon, every scratch of stone or candle wax left behind belonged here. Leo left it there and now a stain was like it was part of his home. 

Every nick and cranny held some sign of Leo and that caused Raph to smile. Knowing that there hasn’t been one place in this room that hasn’t been touched by Leo’s hands. Meaning he was touching where Leo’s hands were. 

The thought actually put chills through him and he could only guess they were the good kind. A feeling he missed and thoroughly enjoyed.

Taking a pillow he ran his fingers along the fabric, holding it close to his chest and stuffing his face in it. He inhaled a deep scent of that herbal tea Leo always liked to drink in any time of the day. The fragrance of lemon and honey that seemed to cling to Leo. 

He rolled onto his shell, taking the pillow with him, he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He hadn’t remembered being in this room since-

Raph frowned. The last time he was in this room was when he was trying to track down Lyric and ended up finding Lyric was Leo. How he exploded right at Leo. Losing control of his temper when he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to go that far out of hand. He should have allowed Leo to explain things on his own. Should have let the poor guy talk instead of tearing every piece of him apart and then leaving him there. Broken.

Once again, guilt piled high in his gut. He knew Leo had forgiven him, as he had of Leo. They hugged it out as real brothers should. Well, maybe more for Leo than for Raph, but that wasn’t the point. They’ve forgiven each other and yet, the past still bugged him. Leo deserved more than just a simple sorry. He deserved better than Raph and yet a sudden surge of determination to make it up to Leo travelled through him. Obviously he couldn’t do anything now. Leo wasn’t here to beg for forgiveness. 

'Do anything but beg.'

Raph scowled at the thought. Okay, so he was determined. But not that determined. 

He threw the pillow to the side and it rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the ground with a loud “thunk.” Raph blinked. A pillow going thunk? Looking over the edge of the bed, he found a small journal book sticking out of the fabric. Huh, weird. He never noticed it was there when he was hugging the thing. Course the book being pressed against his hard plastron might have been the cause of his absent responsiveness.

Bending down, he picked up the book and gaped at it curiously. It looked to be Composition notebook and on the underline was, “Leonardo Hamato.” Written with a navy blue sharpie. Blinked and licking his lips, he glanced up at the door half way open and listening in silence to see if anyone was heading this way. The only sound that echoed farther enough to reach Leo’s room was the annoying Casey sawing woods. 

He glanced back at the notebook and flipped to the first page and reading the first line he already realized what is was. 

“Journal Entry-”

His eyes were huge and glued onto the page. He should stop. He really should stop right there. Leo would skin him alive if he ever found out he was snooping in his private stuff. And personally, he really didn’t want to snoop in his brother’s junk. Everyone deserves their privacy and he respected that.

'Yeah, you certainly didn’t respect it when you went snooping in Leo’s room. Nothing ever good comes from that, genius.' 

Raph chewed on his lip as that night reappeared in his mind as well as the guilt tightening in his inners. He dismissed the thought and decided there was no harm in reading a sentence. What other secrets could Leo possibly be hiding?

“Master Splinter gave me this notebook and told me that I should write my thoughts and feelings on it. That it’s important to keep a log of my life to look back on. To review my mistakes and encourage myself. So far, I have no clue what to write in this things.”

Okay, so maybe that was more than one sentence, but it was a tiny entry. That shouldn’t count. Raph hummed to himself as he flipped through the pages. Stopping every so often to admire a little doodle on each of them. He couldn’t lie, Leo did suck with a pencil other than writing, but the pictures were nice despite that. At other times, Leo had gotten lazy and took pictures instead. Most of the entries were small, short and sweet, and Raph couldn’t stop reading them. Each one left a smile on his face when memory’s back then were brought to mind.

“Dear Diary-”

Raph stared. 'Diary? What happened to Journal Entry?'

Continuing on. His curiosity spiking back up again. 

“I hate my brothers. So very, very much. I haven’t had the time to write in this thing so I’m going to give a preview of the last five days. My brothers, Don and Mikey, talked me into a doing truth or dare. I always picked truth, knowing Mikey. But of course, Mikey talked me into doing a dare and I agreed to dress up like a girl for him.”

“So far, there wasn’t really that much harm to it. Don used his brain to develop a machine to give me a figure. Supposedly it softens my shell in enough time to give it a figure then hardens and it’s only temporary for up to two hours before it returns back to straight.”

“Anyway, they also developed these molded breasts where they could stick on my chest and they used this special glue and polisher to make it look like they’re really mine. I hate it! So uncomfortable! I was not meant to be a girl!”

“So Don and Mikey brought me to April’s where she dressed me up in some of her old clothes. Turtles weren’t meant to where clothes either! So after that, Don and Mikey brought me out and next thing you know, Raph decides to show up and the two doofuses decides they want to play a prank where I pretend that I’m a girl. And as stupid as I am, agreed. I can’t believe Raph didn’t recognize me! How could he not!? He was raised with me!”

“So this is day five. I can’t wait till Don and Mikey calls this off. I want to tell Raph the truth but I just don’t know how! I’m afraid of what he might say, what he might do. Though Don and Mikey should really get more of the punishment. I should count as the victim. So I’m going now. I’m already dressed up again and having to go out.”

Raph frowned and sighed. Leo was right on that part. Don and Mikey were the true causes of their situation. He should have been even madder at them. Instead he focused his anger on Leo. 

'More guilt.'

Grumbling, he flipped a few more pages. Landing on another one that caught his attention.

“Journal Entry-”

“I got kissed! By Raph! The most strangest and bizarre cases I’ve ever experienced, but it was so wonderfully pleasant. I never thought I would experience a kiss in my life time, but Raph was the guy who decided to steal my first. And I’m not going to lie, he’s a damn good kisser. If only he knew who I was. Would he still like it if he did?”

Raph paused. He hadn’t really thought much about their kiss. After everything that had occurred, that was the last thing on his mind. But now that he was thinking about it. Would he still like a kiss even though he knows the truth?

Silence spread through the air as Raph dropped the journal on his lap and stare off into space. His mind working through all those possibilities. That was his first kiss as well. And he certainly wouldn’t want it to be his last. He wasn’t about to deny that it was a pretty great kiss.

Pursing his lips, Raph pulled his attention back to the notebook and flipped to a few more pages and settling on one in particular.

“Dear Diary-”

“I need to tell him. And I need to tell him soon. It’s been over a month already and even though I’ve tried tons of times to confess to Raph who I am. He either brings the subject around where I feel more nervous than ever to speak. Or he distracts me in ways that my mind is immediately brought off the subject. I want to. Really, really bad. I just fear his reaction.”

Raph flipped the pages again and halted on one entry and looked at the date. Then looked at the next entry that was approximately three weeks apart and he knew exactly what happened in between those times. The next one was completely decked out in bold dark writing.

“Journal Entry-”

“I cannot FUCKING believe this! I’m turned into a GIRL! A FUCKING GIRL! Of all the things Shredder could have turned me into was THIS!? Turn me into a cheetah! A snail! A bug! Anything! Why the opposite sex!? What could he possibly need with me after gaining boobs and parts I do not care to name?”

“It’s not that I have a problem with women. I just have a problem with being a woman. Especially after everything that happened. Raph rejected me. It was harsh. Heartbreaking actually. It hurt so bad to find out that he thought I was gross for loving him. It’s not that I wanted to love him. I couldn’t help what had happened. It surprised me as well. And to make the matter worse, he had to find out! He snuck into my room! The damn bastard and starting looking through my things!? NOTHING GOOD COMES FROM THERE RAPHAEL! He didn’t even give me a chance to explain things! He just yelled at me! And as immune as I am to his explosions. Nothing could have prepared me for that.”

Raph sighed and set the book to the side. Not interested in the least about the things that were to come next. A lot he could guess was just about Leo’s feelings for him, and Raph’s feelings for him. Probably tons of hate. Tons of confusion. It wasn’t too hard. He was going through that same thing. Leo had shouted to him he loved him. But that could have been on instincts. The first thing that came to mind. Love didn’t seem like the right word for them. Even after they had formed peace, whatever “love” he could have for him has probably disintegrated. And he wouldn’t have blamed him if it did. 

Raph didn’t deserve love. Not the type he’s thinking about anyway. Hell, he didn’t even deserve brotherly love from Leo after the way he hurt him. Especially since most of it wasn’t his fault. He wouldn’t blame the turtle if he hated him!

He was half tempted to sneak another peek and see what Leo truly says about them. Maybe sometime after they apologized to each other. He could only hope they were good things. 

Yawning, Raph thought better and just closed the notebook and stuffed it back in the pillow and laid the pillow in its rightful place. Rubbing his face in the fabric, he inhaled deeply and savored the scent that was Leo. Releasing a few purrs along with it and he curled up on the bed. Too exhausted to even consider getting up and out of this room, just to take the time and energy to readjust himself in his hammock. He’d prefer to settle down in this room. At least just for this one night.


	22. Next Step Higher

Darkness had become his enemy. Leo hadn’t that much of a choice anymore. His room. Or better known as; his cell. Was constantly cloaked in darkness. He, at one point, had a window. He immediately lost the privilege of being able to see the outside world when he had attempted to break free through the only hole in the wall. He managed to pry the bars out from the rotting brick and had barely been able to fit. His shell making it harder for him to slip out. Grinding against the frame and alerting of his movement. 

His legs had once slid right through and he had pried the chains from the floor and took them with him. He had almost tasted freedom. He almost got to feel the suns warmth on his skin. Got to smell the sweet fresh air. But it lasted only minutes before he was yanked back indoors. 

The guards had noticed his absence and instantly called in for back up. Everyone had followed his footsteps. Every mark he’s ever made of his presence. The blood from his injury’s had caused him to fail before he could lose his hunters. Seeping out of him faster the more he moved until he had collapsed in an unknown alleyway.

He had tried to hide behind a garbage can as that was his only option. Unfortunately, he fell unconscious. The moment he woke up to darkness, the smell of copper, and his wrists caught in more chains. He knew he was found and not by the people he wanted to be found by. 

They had punished him, but being beaten wasn’t an option. Not if they wanted to continue to run tests on him.

So they took away his only source of light and locked him up in a cell with no window. No light fixtures. Just darkness. 

He lost track of how many days had past. How long he had been here. If weeks had passed. Months.

He only knew when it was daytime and when it was night. His breakfast was brought to him of the usual small portions of salad, bread, and water. His dinner was left over from who’s ever else’s dinner. He was given showers by taking a bucket full of frigid water and poured it over him. Tossing him a bar of soap and a towel and leaving him there in the empty darkness to take care of himself.

He wanted to go insane. He almost did. Being kept in darkness for so long and not even being able to move. Keeping him immobilized for long periods of time. It was a miracle he ever kept himself stable. 

When he wasn’t sobbing, screaming, or trying to get through his panic attacks. He meditated. This was his only means of escape at this point. He had such high hopes that he would be able to contact his father. Nothing. He figured he was too sick, or too far away. His aura was weak. Soon, his hope had failed and he accepted that his fate was to die here as a lab rat. 

Then the doors opened. Normally that would be a good sign. He was either getting a bath or food.

But when no water splashed on him and no food was dropped at his feet, he knew something was up. And most likely nothing he would like. His chains were grabbed and yanked on, his frail body was pulled up on his feet. His knees were shaky and barely able to work. Not that he had a choice. He either had to hold up his own weight or be dragged.

He limped out of the cell and blinked rapidly when the light hit his eyes. A headache hammered his skull and he groaned. Trying to keep up with the men. He wasn’t used to so much movement. His chains never gave him much give to be able to walk around. So a great portion of his time was spent sitting down. 

He was pulled into a room, his eyes gazing over every detail. He looked to be in a lab. One he hadn’t seen before. There were machines that took up every corner and cords that littered the ground. There was also a table that looked to have straps. The thing sent all sorts of uncomfortable shivers through him.

But he knew what exactly that was for as they dragged him over there. Trying to fight back the best he could was soon proved useless when the men had grabbed his arms and legs and hauled him up on the table. He screamed and cried begging to not be done what he knew they were planning.

His hips, ankles, and wrists were strapped down firmly and moving was once again impossible. 

Now it was light he was surrounded by. The light that always shined above the table engulfed him. His senses screaming at him as he could feel the pokes of needles and the tearing of knives against his flesh. He could feel them draining his blood from him and the buzzing sound of machines he didn’t have the name to. 

He hurt. 

It hurt every time. He would scream for help. Scream for them to stop, but even then. He was never answered, and this soon became his new routine.

Wake up to darkness. Getting tossed breakfast. Have a cold bath. His bandages gets stripped away. Carried out back to that same horrid table. More poking and prodding before his unconscious self is brought back to the cell and he is next fed dinner.

The door opened again. Leo looked up wearily. The men had already given him his bath and had now stripped him clean of his bandages. His wounds were scabbed up or sewn and he was ready for another testing. 

“Come on. You know what’s next.”

“I don’t want to go.” He often spoke softly.

“Too bad. Master’s orders.”

“I don’t want to go.” He repeated. Hugging his knees to his chest.

“You either come nicely or we’ll drag your lazy ass out of here.” Leo looked up at them with pleading eyes. Of course they never worked but he continued to ask.

“Please. I want to go home.” 

“This is your home. Wither you like it or not.”

“I want my family.” 

“Your family’s forgotten about you.” Came the harsh comment. He didn’t want to believe it. That his brothers and father had forgotten about him. That they had stopped looking for him and gave up hope, but the longer he was locked up, the more he was starting to believe it. They had probably given up. They couldn’t find any signs of him so they had just assumed he was dead. 

“Now are you coming or not you filth?” Leo paused a moment before nodding. Swallowing down a sob and grabbing onto the wall to help lift himself up. The men had gotten the chains unlocked and tugged him out harshly. 

“It hurts.” He murmured. Staring at the table fearfully. The men had ignored him, clearly not having any pity or sympathy for him and lifted him up and dropped him on the table. Pinning him down and strapping him in.

Tears were already pooling in his eyes and dribbling down his cheeks as he tried to bring his thoughts anywhere but here. 

“Stockman, so far your experiments have failed. He is still weak and puny and unwilling to give in to me. How come it isn’t working!?” A deep loud snap was heard and he could only detect as Shredder. He still couldn’t figure out what they wanted from him. What was the point was for these experiments? Nothing had happened to him other than inflict him pain and they certainly haven’t figured anything out about him. 

“I don’t know sir. His body is rejecting the serum and isn’t working properly. I’ll have to keep testing him till I find something that will work.” Leo closed his eyes and bit his quivering lip. More tests.

“You better start making some progress or I’m going to have to find someone to replace you.” 

“I’m sure that I’m close to a breakthrough. He’s too weak and frail now. That could be the reason that his body is rejecting it. Perhaps if I gave him this liquid, it’ll quickly heal up his injures and make him stronger then I’ll run a few more tests.”

“It better. One more failure like this and you’ll leave me no choice but to dispose of you.” 

This time the experiments weren’t as painful. They would take blood and cut him open occasionally. They were sparing him . . . or pausing things. At least until they reached their goal from whatever they were doing to him. A few days after he had realized that he was no longer bathing in cold water. But in some sort of the substance that smelled like cleaning supplies and was as thick as blood. Falling across him and soaking into his skin. They no longer handed him soap or a towel. They just tossed the liquid onto him and left him there in the cold to air dry. 

Every time after a bath, the chemicals had left his skin tingly and soft and his wounds had healed twice as fast. Now the baths started coming and going less frequently. The changes were throwing him off. He’d prefer the usual ritual they had. Now he was scared out of his mind every time that door opened. Wondering what else they had to throw at him. 

Now when even the biggest injuries were inflicted upon him. His wounds would heal in miraculous time. Even without the bath. Leaving his experiments lasting longer and more painful. 

 

Leo snapped up, panting heavily. His body shaking violently. He rubbed his forehead as the last of his nightmare had faded away. Gazing around the room and finding nothing but darkness. His first instinct was to scream. And screamed he did. 

He threw the blankets that laid on the ground over his body. Not allowing one body part to stick out from the fabric. Holding himself tightly. Hoping that the metal door in the corner of the room won’t open and come marching in the men he feared the most.

“Leo! Leo! Hey! It’s okay! You’re having a nightmare! You’re safe!” He recognized that feminine voice.

He peeked up slowly from the blankets. Still holding them close and stiff. Preparing himself to throw it back over his head if need be. He shouldn’t be acting like this. He was a trained ninja for fuck’s sake! Darkness was the thing he hid in. Not the thing he feared . . . but that dream. It just felt so real. And he could feel so much panic overflowing him before he could grasp control. He swore he could feel the cold hard medal and concrete of that cell he was kept in. Expecting nothing but those men to come in and drag him away for another session of poking deeper then what was uncomfortable. 

He could practically feel the needles, knives, and saws cutting into him. No nightmare had ever affected him like this. Never had he been able to feel things from a dream. Leaving only one option. It was a memory.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he tried to dismiss that option. He didn’t want it to be a memory. He didn’t want to remember that pain he had to go through. Just to get to here. Where he was now. A girl. A female. He gained absolutely nothing but more torture from this. Maybe that was their purpose of these experiments. Just to torture. They didn't have a purpose. They just did it to traumatize him.

He could have went with that, but from those dreams. He knew Shredder had an actual goal he wanted to achieve. Threatening everyone to do their job or suffer. He wouldn’t have done that if this was just for fun and games. 

He sighed with relief when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he stared up at April’s face. 

He finally managed to persuade himself to let down his blanket that provided as his only shield. He sighed and sat up, rubbing at his forehead. The girl frowned and sat down on the end of the couch where Leo’s feet was.

“You okay?” She asked, concern filling her voice.

“Y-Yeah, just a nightmare.”

“It sounded like a pretty awful one from that scream of yours. I hope none of the neighbors are calling 911.” She chuckled, but that small smile was immediately anchored down to a frown as she noticed how shaky Leo’s body was. 

“This isn’t your normal every night run of the mill night terrors of ghosts or goblins, is it?”

Leo sighed and shook his head. Please, if he had that dream. That would be icing on a cake. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” He responded more cool then he felt. He felt horrified. He felt scared, confused, and tormented. He would give anything to forget them. But he knew that wasn’t an option. In his dreams. These night terrors he keeps having holds a new part of his memory, and in those memory’s held the answer to Shredder’s purpose. And the secret to turning him back. Accepting the dreams would be the only way he could give Donnie the required information to find an antidote to his predicament. Because he knew for sure, no matter what Don had told him, that they had gotten nowhere with the tests. And gone less far with the antidote. 

“You sure? It might make you feel better.” As grateful as he was to have a friend like April to help him through this, he really did not want to talk. That was the last thing on his agenda. 

“No!” He snapped a bit more solidly once his voice stopped shaking so much. His body relaxing once his mind was positive there was no harm nearby. Yes, he was perfectly safe here. He could see the kitchen, television set, and the doors of the bedrooms and bathrooms, and the window . . . God how he loved that window that shined in the light of the moon. Making everything brighten up in silver. 

April licked her lips before nodding. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He sighed. What the hell would Shredder ever want him to be a girl for!? What use was he to Shredder other than to torment him further mentally and physically? What if he had to learn to live with this? Having to die with a female body after being born with a males. What if there was no cure and he was stuck like this. Miserable.

Having to suffer through periods, cramps, hormones he never got the chance to tame. Cravings. Mood swings. A sudden urge to cry over when a man fights for the love of his life. Sure, he was still badass. There were plenty of badass women. Take April and Karai for example. Okay more Karai then April. But they were both female and they both were as badass as any spy chick from movies. Proving the point he didn’t have to act the way he looked. 

He still loved Space Heroes. (Not including his huge crush over Captain Ryan.) He still loved martial arts. Violence will always be second nature to him. He loved mediating, training, snoring, never crossing his legs, standing up to go to the bathroom. (Even though he came to the conclusion, sitting down was much better.) Giving brotherly punches, teases, manly strong hugs, and chest bumps. Though he wasn’t quite sure what the others thought of that. What with a bigger chest and all. He didn’t think it was too smart. Despite the plastron, the breasts underneath were sensitive. Why? He’d never know, it wasn’t like he hadn’t suffered enough as it is.

Yeah, looking past the breasts, figure, and any other womanly qualities of his body. He was still the good guy he had always been, and he couldn’t have been prouder. He had never really appreciated the gender he had been till now. And he was willing to treat all women with the utmost respect for this. 

“Oh! You know what would help you!? Cinnamon cookies and hot chocolate!” April leapt up from where she was sitting and took off towards the kitchen. Cinnamon cookies? Hot chocolate! Leo could hear his stomach grumbling and his mouth watering. He was craving sweets. A beautiful thing when you had sweets in hand and he almost kissed April for supplying them.

Such a sweet, sweet women. He really never gave the true respect she deserved. 

Stop trying to kiss up just because she has cookies!

Leo couldn’t help it though. The smell the chocolate wafted up from the microwave to his nose. He almost leapt up from the couch and swooped April into his arms and asked her to marry him. 

He could only imagine how that would go down. 

Stuttering and shaking as she tried to find a way to let him down softly. Naw, he saw her as a friend and a very good cook. Damn, maybe he could a find a way to hire her. 

He dismissed the thought as she came back with a plate filled with cinnamon cookies. He hungrily stared at it as she placed the plate on the coffee table. She smirked. 

“Is it that time of the month?” She asked. Leo tossed her a glare but shook his head. He had stopped a week ago and he was more than grateful. This was just plane cravings. 

“Enjoy.” She chuckled and walked back into the kitchen to fetch the two mugs. Leo didn’t need to be told twice. He dug greedily into the cookies. Remembering to save one or two . . . okay he didn’t save any. He remembered at the last minute that April might want some and slowly set two back down with a sadden look and perked up when April had brought the hot chocolate. 

He wondered if this was a normal thing for girls. What he was feeling right now. All these animalistic cravings. Merciless pain in the ass conditions. Or if this was just because all of his female hormones and bodily functions are just crashing down at once. Donnie had told him about this before. How because he wasn’t born a female girl and gradually into a women. Everything that should have taken years to show up at a time. Was suddenly going to take place in a few weeks all together. Like his hormones were catching up to his age or something.

Huh, that would explain why April doesn’t gorge down sweets like he did. She merely nibbled over the edges, making sure she didn’t drop any crumbs. Leaving a sort of manly feeling in his chest. For some reason, not having any manners while he ate made him feel manlier. Though he never was one to be messy while dining, no matter the gender. Maybe because more people expect women to be sophisticated and well defined or some silly shit like that. Splinter had taught all four of them manners and he respected them greatly. But come on! They tasted so delicious!

“You know, you’re a very good cook.” He complimented. Taking the mug from the coffee table and blowing over the surface and inhaling the sweet aroma of chocolate before taking a sip. Purring in delight as the liquid caressed his taste buds and washed down his throat. Warming his insides. Pure. Heaven.

April giggled. “Why thank you. I noticed from how much was left over on your plastron.” She teased, raising her mug a little in a, ‘cheers’ motion before taking her own sip. 

The blue masked ninja could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he gazed down at the mess he made. Okay, it wasn’t all his fault. Those cookies were crumbly to begin with! He swept the crumbs off his plastron and off the couch onto the floor.

“I’ll clean that up before I leave.” April waved it away.

“Don’t bother. I got to clean anyway before my dad gets home from his business trip. We already made a huge enough mess as it is.”

“I’ll help.”

“No. No Leo. I’ll get it. Don’t worry about it.”

“But—“

“Leo, I said don’t worry about it.” She raised an eyebrow at him. Indicating it was end of conversation wither he liked it or not. He sighed and decided not to test his luck. It was around . . . 

Turning to the kitchen, he took a glance to the stoves time.

It was three o’clock in the morning!

“Oh shit. I’m sorry April. You should be going to bed now. You have school tomorrow . . . today?”

“Tomorrow silly. It’s Saturday . . . Sunday. Tomorrow’s Monday.” Oh . . . 

“Oh. In that case. But still, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She chuckled and shook her head. 

“Always the responsible one, aren’t you? Too caring of other people’s needs other than your own.” Leo shrugged with a smug smile.

“You know me so well.” She snorted and took another sip from her drink. 

“I’ll take a nap later on in the day. Don’t worry about me.” She waved him off. Looking completely engulfed in her drink and he couldn’t have blamed her. He needed more nights like this. Relaxed. Happy. Care free. And sweets to satisfy his hunger. Finally, the one true good thing of being a woman. They knew how to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I rise up from the dead! I'm so sorry of how long this took me! Life has been getting in the way and I have been having less time to type!
> 
> Anyway, another night terror. Another memory with hints about Leonardo. Can you guess what else happened to him~?
> 
> And I swear, I'm not making fun of any genders . . . well I am, but please don't be offended. I have every respect for both men and women.


	23. Sing it to Me Baby

Chapter 23-

The first thing greeting Raphael as soon as his eyes opened was the poster of Captain Ryan standing high and mighty smack dab in the middle of it. He scowled to the cartoon character that remained silent to him and rolled to his other side. Not exactly something he would like to wake up to every morning. 

The emerald eyed turtle sighed and rubbed his beak into the fabric of Leonardo’s pillow. Inhaling the sweet scent of honey and lemon. 

What he would prefer to wake up to was the owner of this room. 

Raph’s eyes closed as he pictured the scene. As many times as he told himself he should ignore these thoughts; he couldn’t seem to help himself. Imaging turning around to face Leo on his other side every morning. Being able to touch that smooth mint green skin of his. Being able to pull him close and feel his warmth. Knowing he was secure in his arms.

Raph shook himself out of his thoughts. He knew if there was ever any chance that they could be more. It would be a long time from now.

He sighed heavily and allowed his eyes to drift closed again as he cuddled with the fragrant pillow. Feeling too lazy to get up anytime soon he decided he’d snooze for a couple more hours before getting up. 

A familiar squeak echoed from outside, announcing the turnstiles were being disturbed. Jerking Raph back out of his slumber. At first, he assumed it was just either Don or Mikey and was about to fall back to sleep till he heard their voices.

“Thanks April. Last night was really fun.” Leo.

'Shit!'

Raph’s eyes snapped open. He pushed himself upwards and rolled out of bed. Leo was home! What was he doing home so early in the morning!? Raph glanced over at the digital clock, showing that it was now ten A.M. He growled.

Whirling around, he immediately smoothed out the crumpled covers and fluffed up the pillow. He quickly studied over the room in check for any signs of his presence being here. Once satisfied, he rushed out the door and down the hall directly to his room. Finding Leo was already walking towards him. Too late to stop, he collided right into the unsuspecting turtle. The two collapsing on the ground, groaning in sync. 

Raph slowly picked himself up, rubbing his head. Of all the damn luck. Opening his eyes he found non-other than Leonardo sprawled on the ground underneath him. His bag fell a few feet away from them. His eyes widen as he felt heat rise up on his cheeks in an instant. Looking down at the slender body he was currently laying on.

“Ow . . .” Leo mumbled. “Damn, where’s the fire?” He asked, rubbing his head as he opened his own eyes, viewing Raphael who was still gawking at him. He blinked in response. The world seeming to pause around them as he focused on that face. He wasn’t quite sure what the hell was going on. 

He was just heading over to his room and didn’t even notice the turtle barreling at him till he had tackled him. He wanted to question him, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, words wouldn’t follow. He was just staring at him as if something on him had captured his attention. He was looking directly in his eyes. 

“W-What?” He finally managed to choke out.

“Oh. Nothing.” Raph answered. Shaking his head. “Sorry. . .” The larger turtle crawled off of him. Leo followed after. Pushing himself up from the floor. 

“Why were you in such a rush?” 

“I uh . . .” Raph didn’t know how to answer. What real reason would he have for running through the lair?

“Ugh, my head.” Leo gritted out. Saving him from having to reply. 

“Oh, are you okay?” 

“I’ll survive.” 

Raph leaned over and grabbed the bag Leo had dropped. Pushing himself up to his feet. He held out a hand for his brother. Leo took the offered hand and pulled himself up. Taking the bag he had picked up for him. 

“Thanks.” He murmured. His gaze falling to the ground.

“Well . . . I best be going. Sorry again.” With that being said, the emerald turtle took off. Leaving Leo alone in the empty hall. He tried to forget his klutziness and prayed that he hadn’t given himself away.

'Typical Raph.' Leo snorted as he watched the physic of his sibling walk away. Once Raph was hidden behind the bedroom door, Leo continued his journey back to his room.

'There could be no possible way that Raph would return the feelings.' He suddenly thought to himself. 'It would be too easy.' Besides, even if he did. He wouldn’t want them. Leo just knew it. He already stated his opinion of loving your brother. If some way he had formed those feelings he’d probably try his hardest to tuck them away and ignore them.

He dismissed the thoughts before he could finish them. Closing and locking the door to his room behind him. He dumped his bag in the corner and headed over to his bed. Allowing himself to fall on the mattress. His body bouncing a couple of times on impact. He rolled to his side; grabbing the pillow from under his head and hugging it tightly. Taking in a deep breath through his nose. Then he paused.

This didn’t seem right. He could pick up his usual everyday scent in the fabric, just like the rest of the room. But he also smelled something else. Something familiar. It smelled almost like Raphael. He nuzzled his nose farther into it and took another breath. Yep, pines. An incent he gave Raph for Christmas that he used. Soon became his own scent. Pines. He could smell them in his pillow a lot stronger than he would have expected. It was enveloping him. Drowning him. 

'What the hell was Raph doing in here on my bed?' 

A spark of fury ignited in Leo. 'Hadn’t that bastard learned I hated when people sneak in my room?'

He might have gotten up. Considered it a couple of times. Stomping over to Raph and demanding why he was in his room. What exactly he was hoping to find in there. 

But his anger didn’t last that long. His face softened and the defenseless pillow he clenched in his arms loosened. Heat rose up in his cheeks and Leo buried his beak deeper into the pillow. The only reason Raph’s scent would be marked on his bed would be if he was in it all night. Why!? That same question rung in his head over and over. He hated knowing Raph was in here; but at the same time he didn’t mind it all too much. He figured that if Raph truly didn’t like him anymore, he wouldn’t have been anywhere near him or his room. Somehow Leo felt relief quell up inside him.

He could question Raph later.

Right now he was just too tired to care. He stayed up the rest of the night after he awoke from that stupid nightmare of his. Fortunately, he had managed to get April to go back to bed after he had calmed down. Knowing that she had a lot to do during the day, he didn’t want her too exhausted to work. Which reminded him that he was going to have training in an hour.

A tired lazy groan slipped past Leo’s lips.

 

Leo dragged out the last box filled with Christmas decorations from the garage into the living room. Setting them down next to the other piles of cardboard boxes. He eyed the newly trimmed, bright green, Christmas tree sitting pretty in the corner of the room. Out of the way of anybody.

He sighed out tiredly as he opened one of the boxes. Revealing a pile of finely packed, fragile bulbs of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Some were much prettier while others looked like a wade of paper mache that has been dunked in a bucket of paint. Nonetheless, they had treasured every ornament; for they all held different memories. 

They had agreed when they were twelve that each one of them will get to pick the theme of their Christmas tree and the tradition stuck from then on. Last year, Mikey picked the theme of ice cream for the tree, and without protesting they had collected any bits of decorations they could find to represent the theme. Despite how ridiculous the tree ended up looking with its sprinkle tinsel, cone and banana ornaments, and cherry on tree topper. It was still one of their happiest Christmases. Now, it was back to the top of the list where Leo was the one to pick. He preferred keeping things less extreme, much to Mikey’s disappointment; and stuck with more traditional looks. This year, he chose their own colors theme. Each side of the tree they get to decorate with their favorite color ornaments. Leo had dug out all the blue ornaments he could find and started hanging them to his own accord. Raph was on the other side with a whole box of red ornaments. Mikey to his left and Donnie to his right. 

April, Casey, and Master Splinter were doing their own sets of decorating around the rest of the lair. Soft sounds of Christmas music played in the background. Holidays were one of the most relaxing times of the year where they could forget their daily problems and remember the times when they were carefree kids.

Leo would give anything to go back to his childhood. And not because he was a boy then.

. . . Okay, maybe a little.

He grumbled under his breath and shook those thoughts away. He was trying his hardest not to think about his current gender switch at the moment. Unfortunately for him, that time of the month had started on Thanksgiving and that was all he could think about. Luckily enough, he didn’t have to worry about that during Christmas and he prayed no one would ever mention this subject the entire time. He could easily pretend he was still a guy. He just had to never speak and look at himself. 

Don and April had suggested to him to accept the way he was now so he wouldn’t feel so awkward every day. 

Oh yeah, that was the last thing he wanted to do was to get comfortable with this body. It wasn’t his and it never will be. Don even had the guts to recommend to him to explore his body so he could get familiar with what’s happening to him. The less he knew how it works the better off he’d probably be. He already knew way too much about how the female body and all its works. More than he was ever curious about.

Leo stepped back as he studied his side of the tree. The whole thing was wrapped in white lights while his section was decked with different size, shapes, and shades of blue ornaments. Strips of light blue and silver tinsel hung from the branches. He smiled in satisfaction. 

“My sides done.” He announced. Mikey ran over to gape at his masterpiece. 

“It’s so wintery and pretty Leo. Like you.” Leo had tried to feel flattered at the compliment but it really didn't do much. It just reminded him of exactly what he wanted to forget. 

Not wishing to hurt Mikey’s feelings, he smiled to his little brother. “Thanks.” He murmured. 

He had to admit, looking at his side made him feel kind of cold. He had done it up quite well. Mikey grabbed on his arm and pulled him over where he surveyed the bright and warm orange decorative side. Dark; almost brownish ornaments was mixed with several different neon orange bulbs. In between the many green branches; big bold orange flowers was placed. The result easily being said that Mikey had a blast with his side.

“Wow. It’s beautiful Mikey.” Leo smiled as he hugged his sibling. The youngest showed off a toothy grin. Proud of himself. 

“Mines done as well!” Don shouted. The two of them walking over to view the geniuses work. Most of the ornaments were shaped as stars. Large bows taking in the empty places, and their ribbons flowing down along the pines reaching to the bottom and dragging along the ground.

“Ooooooh!” He could hear Mikey. His breath gliding over his shoulder as he looked. Despite he had shrunk a little with the gender switch he had luckily remained just a bit taller than Mikey. 

A huff immediately caught Leo’s attention and he looked around the tree, finding Raph had plopped down on the couch. Stuffing whatever was left of his decorations in the boxes. 

“Hey Raph!? You done yet?” Mikey called out before any of them could ask.

“Yeah, I’m done.” The three of them walked over. Ready to inspect the second eldest work. It seemed Raph’s side was the most traditional out of all of them. Red ornaments dangled that were as well accompanied by pieces of candy canes and branches of cranberries. Raph swatted away Mikey’s hand that had tried to reach for one of the candy canes. “Nice try.” He snorted. Mikey stuck out his tongue in response.

Leo spotted a small blue ornament tucked in between the other bunches of decorations. “Whoops Raph, I think this one got mixed up with the--” Before he could grab it out. His wrist was captured in a tight fist. Pulling him back. Surprising him.

Raph shook his head. “Leave it.”

“You know the rules Raph. You can only have your favorite color.” Leo reminded him. Staring into those green eyes that appeared shielded of any emotion for him to see.

“Though I am fond of red. I had never said it was my absolute favorite color.” Leo blinked as Raph dropped his wrist. Walking passed him without another word; joining the group on the other side of the room. Leo stared back at the little blue bulb that now seemed to pop out among the field of red bulbs. Though he was the only one to notice since no one else mentioned it. Or if they did, they just didn’t care. It was obvious now that Raph purposely put it there . . . but why!?

“Leo? You coming?” Mikey’s voice yanked him out of his thoughts. 

“I brought something fun for us to do during the holidays.” April announced as Casey helped her drag in a rather heavy looking box. 

“What is it?”

“I’ve used this when I was a kid during special occasions with my friends. I haven’t used this in years. So when I found it stuffed in a box, I thought this would be perfect.” The red-headed young teenager explained as she pulled out the hidden object.

“A Karaoke machine?” Leo was the first to speak as the four turtles eyed the item. 

April grinned wide and nodded excitedly. “Yes!” 

The weight was soon withdrawn from April’s arms and now into Mikey’s. The turtle was clearly the most thrilled out of all of them to get the thing hooked up.

Don helped the youngest get the machine attached to the television. April carried in the box filled with a wide variety of Christmas music. Mikey was, of course, the first one to try it out. Everyone eventually got a turn. Trying out duets or solos. Or even having a group of them singing all at once. Truly one of the greatest games they could have had. 

Leo sat on one of the chairs beside Master Splinter as he watched Don and Mikey singing a rather upbeat song together while the rest of them clapped along to the rhythm.

“I don’t understand why you don’t take a turn Leonardo.” The old rat spoke in a loud tone enough that he could be heard over the blaring music. Leo frowned. Everyone knew he liked to sing. He had sung almost all the time when they were younger. He stopped after a while and the only times they ever did hear him sing was when he was humming a tune while completing a chore. Leo couldn’t deny, he had a decent singing voice. “Had” being the key word. He wasn’t too enthusiastic about testing out what his singing voice would be now. Higher pitched he imagined. Probably something around April’s. Though she carried out the tunes fantastic. While he had no idea if he could even sing a note.

“I already have enough problems with talking Sensei.” Leo tried not to mumble out. Apparently loud enough though that even Splinter could hear.

“Oh? Does it hurt talking or is it you just don’t want to.” He didn’t rightly need to have an answer. It was quite obvious from Leo’s change of facial expression that told him it was the second option. “You don’t have a bad voice Leonardo.”

“I know. I’ll admit, it is interesting to talk sometimes. But it’s also humiliating.” 

Splinter chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sure anyone else would be feeling the same way in your predicament. But you can’t fight what’s already happened Leonardo. You’re a girl. You may not like it, but that’s what you are now.”

Leo huffed out an annoyed sigh. “I don’t want to be this.”

The old rat frowned. “You think I was happy when I was turned into this?” Leo blinked for a moment as he turned to his father. His eyes wandering over the furry body. Right, he was human for most of his life. “I was never happy being a rat, my son. First sight anyone saw of me they screamed. I was no longer welcomed into society as I once was. I was abnormal. I hated what I was. But there was no going back. Eventually I had accepted what I had become. I had four boys to raise. I couldn’t linger on something I couldn’t ever have again. But just enjoyed what I was gifted with now.”

Leo bit his lip as his gaze fell to his lap. He hated the thought of there never being a way to go back to the way he was. But he knew his father was right. He couldn’t forever hate himself because he was the opposite sex. There was a lot of things Shredder could have done to him that was a lot worse than this. He was still capable of speaking, walking. He still had his ability to fight. He was a little lighter now so that made himself faster. He was stronger in the legs then most of his brothers. He may not have the same amount of strength anymore; but he was quicker.

“For all you know Leonardo. There could be a very good reason to why you are like this. I know that my reason for being a rat was to take care of four mutant turtles.” 

Leo smiled lightly as he looked over to Splinter. “Yeah, maybe . . .”

“Leo!” April shouted. Grabbing his attention back to the red-headed girl. “You haven’t sung yet! You have to give it a try!”

Leo could feel his heart skip a few beats as his stomach tightened. He maybe could get a little comfortable with his body but he sure as hell did not want to sing. 

“I uh . . . no. I’m fine just listening.” He spoke as he tried to wave away the girl.

“Awe, come on Leo! Just one song!?” Mikey pleaded. 

“Yeah, be a sport. Come join us.” Don insisted. 

“You can do a duet if it makes you feel better.” April suggested as she held out one of the microphones. 

“You can do it with Raph. He hasn’t done it that much either.” Mikey smirked at the turtle who threw him a glare.

“No. I’m fine. Really.” Leo hunkered down into his chair. 

“Go on my son. You used to sing all the time. Now you have stage fright?” 

'Thanks Master Splinter.' Leo grumbled mentally. He released a heavy sigh of defeat. He knew this wouldn’t stop until they got their way. He grabbed on the arms of the chair and pushed himself up to his feet. Stomping his way over to April and snatching the microphone out of her hand. 

“Just one song. No more.” The female human smiled happily at her accomplishment. She started roaming over the many music cases. He felt his body freeze when Raph made his way beside him. He glanced over at him. He could tell he was as happy about this as he was. 

“What’s the matter oh mighty Fearless? You scared?” Raph smirked. Leo blinked. Catching himself off guard. He couldn’t help it. It was the same teasing Raph always tossed him before. As if nothing had happened and he was still his normal self. It made him feel slightly better. Slightly.

“Of course I’m not.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m terrified.”

Raph chuckled. “You used to love singing all the time. No matter if we were all in the room or not.”

“That was before.”

“What changed?” Leo threw him a “really” look. 

“What do you mean, “What changed?” This changed.” His hand gestured over to his lean body.

Raph shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t think that would decrease on your talent.” Leo stared at him dumbfounded. 

“Hm. Leo, you heard the song “Baby its cold outside?” April asked. Shaking himself back, he looked over at the case April was holding. He could recall those words being sung on the radio just this morning. He had heard it a few times over the years and could semi-remember the lyrics. He also remembered both a boy and a girl had sung it.

“Yeah. I know it.”

“Great!” She smiled and stuck the CD in without any permission needed. The lyrics popped up on the screen seconds later. “So Leo will be pink and Raph will be blue.” 

“Pink . . .” Leo growled under his breath. 

“Well yeah, you’re kind of the girl. Aren’t you?” Leo sighed and shook his head. He knew he should start accepting what he was. But still being called a girl felt more of an insult than a fact. It was a name they teased each other with all through childhood. 

“You fight like a girl.” 

Yeah well, now he really was a girl.

“Would it make you feel better if I take the girl part?” Raph asked. He didn’t look all too thrilled about his suggestion but nonetheless, he asked.

Leo looked at him in surprise and confusion. “You would do that?”

“I just figured it would get things moving. Besides, I already know Mikey won’t let me live this down for a while. So mine as well give him something good to make fun of me about right?” He could tell, Raph was trying to act as cool and uncaring about the situation as possible, but he really was having a bad time trying to hide his fluster. He even had a bit of blush on his cheeks. He might not have said it in the most polite way, but that he offered at all was a sweet act in itself. 

“Earth to Leo. Anybody home?” He was once again tugged out of his thoughts as Raph waved his hand over his face. 

“Uh yeah. Yeah. If it’s fine with you.”

“I offered didn’t I?” Raph pointed out.

Leo chuckled lightly as he turned his gaze back to the screen. As long as he didn’t have to look at him he could survive this. The music started and Raph was the first one that had to begin. He stumbled over his words a few times and had to start over before Leo was able to perform his part. The poor guy was both shy and amused. 

“One more time Raph?” April asked with a huff. Her finger hovering over the start button. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I got it this time. Don’t worry.” Raph rolled his eyes as he struggled to ignore Mikey’s constant laughter. The music started up once again for the fifth time and he took a breath before finally beginning successfully. Leo couldn’t help but smile.

 

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

 

Raph glanced over at Leo beside him. He had no idea what Leo was so worried about. Like he had said, his voice was just as beautiful as when it was before. Each part was hit perfectly and just as smoothly as the woman who was on the radio. If she had sung the male parts that was. 

 

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside

 

Leo tried his hardest not to giggle in the middle of his words. The switch in their voices and the parts made the song sound a little funny. But he had to admit, he was enjoying himself. He risked a peek over to Raph and was surprised to find he was looking at him. He was so sure he would be having the most awful time here with him, but the small smile on his brother’s face told him otherwise.

 

I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand  
Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside

 

Leo hardly noticed that April had taken out the CD as soon as the song finished. Barely took note that Mikey was still laughing about it and the others had fallen into a conversation. Their words blurred together and nothing but background noise to him. 

He was still staring at Raph as he was at him. What happened to all the humor that the song had? It was, all of a sudden, no longer as funny by the end of it. He was just concentrating on Raph’s voice when he sung his parts and it looked like he was doing the same.

“Told you your talent hadn’t changed.” Raph suddenly spoke. Breaking their eye contact. He reached over and gently slipped the microphone out of his grasp. Placing the two down on the coffee table.

“Despite the higher notes?” Leo replied as he hid his hands behind his back.

“Don’t tell April but I think you’re a whole lot better singer than she is.” 

He wanted to take that as an insult for comparing his voice to a females but he knew he couldn’t. He did have a female’s voice and Raph had just complimented it.

“In fact, you’re a better singer than any of us really.” Raph nodded as he took a moment to think about it.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Leo snorted. “Finally, a highlight to being a girl.” 

“Well even before you were better.” The mint green turtle paused as he looked to Raph. He offered a small smile before he went back over to his place on the couch. What was with Raph all of a sudden? He had avoided him for about a month now, then out of nowhere he was talking to him again. Talking to him like he was his best friend or something. Being unusually semi-polite. And complimenting him on things not even he would take that much notice to. He had no idea whether he should be suspicious, flattered, or worried.

Maybe Raph was just trying to butter him up to make himself feel better from the guilt. Yeah, that must be it. He was trying to make up for what he had said to him. At least how harshly he had said it. 

Leo nearly jumped out of his shell when arms flung around his neck. “That was awesome Leo!” He heard Mikey shout over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face. “Do you think you could do a duet with me to?”

“No! Only one song I said!” 

“Pleeeaassee!” He whined.

“No!” 

“But I love your voice bro! Pretty please!?” 

Leo let out an annoyed sigh and grumbled some vile language under his breath. “Fine. Just one more and you promise to leave me alone?”

“I promise.” Mikey cheered as he slid off his shell and skipped away to choose a song for them. Leo rubbed the space between his eyes and shook his head as he waited for Mikey to return. 

Unintentionally, his eyes slid back over to Raph who was still sitting casually on the couch. His elbows were propped on the back. He was talking about something with Donnie. The genius laughed at whatever it was and Raph took that moment to look at him. He was tempted to avert his gaze. Probably would have if he hadn’t caught something that prevented him to. Raph winked at him. Winked!

Leo’s eyes widen in surprise. Raph smiled and looked back to Don. Completely ignoring him now. What the hell just happened!?

“Leo, come on. I picked one out!” Mikey’s overly joyful voice interrupted him. A microphone being waved in front of his face.

“Alright Mikey. Alright. I’m coming.” He grabbed it out of his hand and proceeded to do what he had promised the youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I feel like I have made a great accomplishment! I have updated both of my story's without putting a month or so in-between them!I appreciate the support I have on this story. It had inspired me to continue on writing on this! I hope to continue on it soon!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not have any ownership to "Baby its cold outside" It belongs strictly to the artist. 
> 
> Link: youtu.be/0WGyPoA31og
> 
> There are many versions of this song out there. But this is one of my favorites and that inspired me with this chapter. I searched hard for any parody or something of the parts being switched, but unfortunately didn't come up with anything. XP If anybody can find that kind of version. (Likely doubt it.) Link it to me, would you?


End file.
